I'd Kill for You
by Seto'swhiterose
Summary: COMPLETE Seto Kaiba is the bearer of an unbearable secret: On off hours he is an assassin. He despises his work, but what happens when it pits him against the one person he thinks he hates, Joey Wheeler? SxJ, yaoi CONTAINS SOME ADULT THEMES!
1. Insomnia

When coming up with an idea for this story, I pondered one question and one alone: What makes people kill? I know it's kind of dark, but I don't know the answer. Is it hate? Or love? Jealousy or vanity? Purpose or accident? What about assassins? I guess that's the central theme of this story. I like it, but I know that deep down I'm really a terrible writer. So, if anyone who reads this story has any suggestions, please tell me. I want to make it the best it can be. Thank you so much, and enjoy! A/N: Told from Seto's POV.

Warning: This story is based on yaoi, so if anyone doesn't like it I beg of you, DO NOT READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**I'd Kill for You**

**Chapter One: Insomnia**

Night swarmed over the city like an infestation of darkness. I've always hated the night. It meant so many things to me, most of them bad. Scratch that, all of them bad.

From my office in Kaiba Corporations on the top floor, one can look out the window and see the scope of the entire city, literally. I have spent hours just watching them, (and yes I do have a life). In the daytime people bustled and cars honked. Groups of kids made their way to and from school in a state of camaraderie; joking and playing like life didn't hold any secrets from them. Maybe they knew, maybe they didn't. If any of them knew, they did an excellent job of concealing the fact.

When night dropped in like a sudden, weirdly expected visit from a maniac on a warm afternoon, people slowly, meticulously went home and forgot their daytime troubles in sleep. The lights in all the buildings went out one by one at the pace of a dying man. By midnight, all the light was out. This is a lonely time for people still awake. Insomniacs like me who kept awake were usually the ones without any comfort. And no one knew about them, not even people who thought they did. It wasn't even a secret, it was a lie. The lie was so good, people in the world actually started believing it, like it was the truth, and eventually they forgot it even was a lie. They forgot that life was frightening, even when you were safe. That people who have power use it and abuse it.

As if I could forget. Let me tell you, I could forget that like I could forget the phone call I received earlier that day. "Tonight. Midnight on Cherry Street. Don't forget, you owe us your company." I could never forget that, either. My company was in their hands, basically. Their bloody hands of the Mafia. The Black Hand.

I looked down at my watch. 11:30 in the p.m. How long had I been sitting here? The last thing I remembered was the sun going down. I held my head in my hands. "I'm going insane," I told myself, and I thought I was. Honestly, it wouldn't be a surprise, but more of a relief, an explanation of how I had held on to my sanity for this long.

But I didn't have time to brood. Midnight was the date and I had to keep it. I turned my head away from the gaping window in my office, and scanned the room for any signs of life. My office was actually pretty large, but right now the lights weren't on. It didn't matter. I could see in the dark. I had been trained for that.

Mokuba lay sleeping on the couch in front of my spotlessly clean desk. I looked at him lying there in an undisturbed peace. He couldn't stay there the whole night, I had work to do. But how I hated to wake him. My little brother was one of the innocents, life still held secrets from him. However, he was one of the few who lived so near the edge of the lie, it was practically a miracle he hadn't found out about it yet, (although I don't believe in miracles). He would know eventually. I couldn't keep hiding it. Sooner or later he would either find out by himself or I would be forced to tell him. The thought sickened me and I thrust it from my mind.

I went over to where he slept, (maneuvering the desk easily and without much noise. I had been trained for that, too, walking soundlessly), and put my hand on his skinny shoulder. "Mokuba," I whispered. "We have to go home." He didn't move, so I shook him a little. "Mokuba, wake up." His eyelids fluttered and he stared at me through half closed eyes and moaned, "Alright…" He wasn't going to get up and I really had to hurry. It was now 11:34.

I took Mokuba into my arms and carried him to the door. He didn't even stir, he was really asleep.

Out the door we went and into the office waiting room. My secretary had long since fled the scene; her chair was neatly poised behind the desk like it had been in that position for a while. I reasoned that there probably wasn't a soul left in entire 76th floored building. Lucky me, I was on the 76th floor. But, the elevators still worked and I rode that down the remaining 75 floors. It took a while, but the elevator was silent except for Mokuba's even breathing. I enjoy silence, it clears the mind. But that night my mind was too clouded with thoughts of the night's work ahead of me to have even a shadow of clarity in it.

I keep a limousine ready and waiting in front of Kaiba Corp. building at all times, in just such an emergency that I needed to go home immediately. By the time I reached the first floor, left the building and got into the limo, it was already 11:39. I needed to hurry.

The limousine driver is an insomniac like me. He stood, leaning on the long black car with his arms folded, smoking a cigarette. When he saw me coming, he flicked the butt and went to open the door for me. Without thanking him I laid Mokuba into the open door and waited for him to go to his designated spot in the driver's seat. Before he did he said, cajolingly, "Long night ahead of you, Mr. Kaiba?" He had no idea.

I gave him a look of pure un-emotion and the knowing smile on his face dropped and he scurried to the driver's door. I got in the car and waited for it to start. I hadn't meant to be that apathetic to him; he was one of the nicest drivers I had. But the weight of the work hung on me like seven dead bodies hanging around my neck. Seven. That was a bit much, but I had done hits like that before. Oh yes, I remember. I couldn't forget.

We arrived at my mansion. The time: 11:46. Shit. I needed to rush like an insane man.

Not showing any emotion at all, I picked up Mokuba walked up the path to my front door, leaving the driver to handle the car without any thanks.

My home loomed before me like a burden. It was too big. I hated it sometimes, it and the memories it held. I took out my set of keys, in frantic calmness, and unlocked the door. Of course, the lights were never on unless someone was in the house, so pitch black stared back at me.

Flicking on the light I deposited Mokuba on the couch in the living room above us, (there was no real time to tuck him in bed), and ran up the stairs to my room.

My room was one of the largest rooms in the house. It had once been Gozaburo's, so that probably answers your question of why. I hated my room, maybe because it was big, maybe because of the reason why it was big. I don't know.

The closet next to my horribly huge bed held nothing but clothes of the blackest colors. Trench coats, turtle necks, and pants were all black. I needed nothing else.

I changed into my typical attire for work as I was about to do: Black turtle neck, black cotton pants, black jacket to wear over the turtle neck, black boots, and black gloves able to grip things easily. I studied myself in the mirror across from me. Crazily perfect for what I was about to do. You see, black is the color of stealth and death, the two things essential to my night work. I can creep ever so easily through the darkness wearing the color. The things that made me noticeable were my hair and my eyes. Chestnut brown hair and shocking blue eyes are not favorable characteristics of stealth. For that I hated them. They were the things that put me on the edge, made me stand out when I needed to be unrecognizable. The option was always this: dye your goddamn hair and wear contacts the color of mud, hide them, you bastard! But I never did. My features, though they were the one thing that made everything dangerous, were also the one thing that gave me a link to me other life. The life with Mokuba in it when there was no death. The life with my mother and father…alive…people with hair and eyes that were like mine and proud of it…other sets of cerulean blue eyes staring back at me with smiles…

But that life was no more. I was stupid for wanting to keep them.

My last touches of clothing were a hat and scarf, to cover the hated hair and the bottom half of my face, just to be absolutely sure. Surely no one would know who I was just by my eyes, of course…

The time was against me. 11:53. This was the closest I had cut it in my entire history. I cursed myself and went to the secret door that no one knew about behind my bed. It had a handle meant to match the maroon wall-paper and was only about the size of your average four-year-old child. I pulled the handle and took out my weapon. My katana. The black-wooden sheath and hilt glinted at me in the dark, (for I never used lights in this room). Checking unnecessarily, I unsheathed the blood-lusting killer with a quick _schwing_. It was still there in perfect condition: Long, silver metal sharpened and crafted to be the best it could be in such a cause. The imprint on the side of the blade was writing in Japanese kanji. It read, "He takes down his enemy and burns his soul." I had the same saying in kanji tattooed on my spine. Of course, no one knew of either. Me and my fucking secrets. I sheathed the blade again, hung it on my belt, and walked out of my room.

Before leaving my mansion, I did two things: Put a kitchen knife in my boot and grabbed a black bag and stuck it in my jacket. I would need at least one of them tonight.

Then I was out of my mansion to do what I hated to do. The thing I loathed most of all out of entire life, my one secret and my one truth: My job as an assassin for the Mafia.

Why, you may wonder? Well, it's not that hard to comprehend. After I killed my stepfather and took control of his company, one of the best and worst things I've done in my life, I needed another company. Badly. I needed it and I was willing to get it any way I could. Even if it meant signing up as an assassin for some of the darkest people in the world. So, in a way, I commissioned myself for the job I despised. Ironic, no?

Of course the Black Hand was willing to give me anything I wanted after I gave them what they wanted. "Pay and receive" they called it. To them, it was perfectly fair, but I was the one doing the killing of innocents, the grunt work.

Being an assassin came easily for me in a sense of physical ability. My stepfather had trained me very well for it, although he never actually used my talents. (That was one of the things wrong with him. He had all this, he created a monster and never used it, only to be destroyed by it. How can someone think a man like that is sane?) The only problem with it was the emotional and mental blockage I had with the work. Sure, I pushed my own father out a window in order to get power, but killing just wasn't a passion of mine.

But I am indebted, now. I had gotten a company, a rich, famous company, and I had what I wanted, sort of. But the deal was that they could call on me whenever they wanted. Whenever, meaning even after the company had been given to me. I was trapped. I had to do this or risk not only my own death, but the death of Mokuba and my company. Or worse. Being left alive with no company and no Mokuba, broken and cast out. The thought is enough to silence my verbal protests to my keepers.

So, I, Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corporations and richest man in the world, am forced to whore my unwanted abilities of life-taking to some crazed, evil Mafia. Shameful, yes. Degrading, yes. Bearable, no.

The residence on Cherry Street was a quiet place. It was actually a house, not an apartment building, (rare in my town). The unbelievably fortunate thing about it was that it was all alone on a block, with absolutely no neighbors or people to spy on me while I did this. (Although I did a quick scope of the place before entering the house, just to make sure.)

I walked up to the front door, ironically reminded of the time, not a moment ago, when I stood before my own door with my sleeping brother in my arms. I checked the door knob, (I was wearing gloves so I didn't have to worry about fingerprints). Amazingly, it was unlocked. I couldn't believe it. The fool had pissed off one of the most dangerous groups in the world, and here he was leaving his door unlocked. So stupid.

I opened the door and crept inside, the guilty rush of trespassing taking me. As I expected, not a light on in the entire place. Everyone was asleep, (the Mafia had given me a report that told me two people lived in this house, the man that offended them and his wife. I was told his wife was a vain woman who slept somewhere else when she got the chance, so she would not be there when I was. Good. Only one man to dispose of). No noise was made as the door opened and as I walked on the carpeted floor of this man's house. I could make myself light enough to allow for no sound at all. But I stopped walking when I entered, because I wanted a look around.

The place was very spacious. A beautiful dining room stood to my right, (complete with chandelier and wooden dinette set and everything), and a living room the size of my bedroom stood to my left, (with leather couches and footstools, glassed curios, and full-sized paintings hung on the walls). The guy was loaded. But not as much as me. I remained unimpressed.

A staircase stood in front of me. I guessed that lead to the bedroom where I would find the victim. I took reached it and slowly, silently, ascended it. At the top there was a hallway, (long but with only one closed door and about six or seven open ones). I automatically wondered how the guy lived in this gigantic place with only him and his cheating wife. Then I cursed myself. I lived a mansion about three times the size of this with only my little brother and I. How could I possibly criticize him?

I looked in all the rooms. Bathrooms, bedrooms, guest rooms, and even a closet, (the closed door). I got to one bedroom where the man slept. He was already in bed and everything. This would be easy. I crept in the room to the defenseless gentleman. Standing above him I scrutinized him. Bald, fat, conditioned, and snoring. Just the kind to piss off the Mafia. The report said his name was Theodore L., (I never got last names. They were "unimportant").

What happened next might have been written out of a book. It took heartlessness to make me continue with it. I transferred my mind out of body and watched the scenes from the sidelines.

My hand grabbed his mouth and he awoke with a start. Looking at me and my candid blue eyes I felt him struggling and trying to screaming but I held his face tightly.

"You have insulted the wrong people. You know who I mean." The same thing I always said.

"Mmmmm…Mmmm!" He shook his head.

"Yes. And now you must pay." I unsheathed my katana. His round eyes widened in fear when he saw it. I pushed him down on the bed with my other hand, (the one over his mouth), and held the sword above his neck. He was still struggling, but he could not defend. The sad, degrading thing about my work hit me suddenly and I faltered. Guilty, picked-at emotions attacked my heart like an attack of worms on open food.

The fat man saw my hesitation! "Please…" I struggled between my hand, trying to play on my falter. I hated him, then. He had seen my weakness, my heart being eaten.

So he was no more.

I wiped my blade on my pants, pausing slightly at the kanji, and then sheathed it forcefully.

Covered in his hot blood, I opened my jacket and put his head in my bag. Done. Finally.

My shoes were the only things not bloody. I could leave without making any tracks. I left his body on the bed.

I walked down the stairs and to the door. I had to change gloves to cover my trail, (my ones were no longer fresh). Not a problem, I carried an extra pair in my jacket pocket.

A Mafia thug in a black suit and tie with sunglasses on was waiting for me outside. "Is it done?" he asked in a gruff voice.

I nodded and gave him the bag.

He took it and said, "Good work. Go home and sleep well." There was a black van waiting to take him away. I stood at the front of a dead man's house all alone and began walking solemnly back to my mansion.

My mind didn't re-enter my body until I was in shower at home. It hit me then, what I had done with a jolt and I sighed.

Like always, the guilt came back.

When would I ever be rid of it? When would it stop?

When could I tell someone of the horrors I committed with a heavy heart and have them understand? Never. I was stupid to think I could have that.

Love and understanding just were not things assassins got to experience.


	2. Summons

So. The end of the first chapter has gone and the beginning of the second chapter arrives! This story is a lot harder to write about than initially anticipated, but I am so excited about it! I know you're all waiting for Joey to pop up. I assure you he will. He has a very, small part in this chapter, but the whole thing sort of sets off here. A lot of this chapter, (or the beginning half anyway), is Seto rambling on about stuff. I had to put his opinion on life in to make it seem more realistic and to let the reader know what Seto feels. If that's boring I give a thousand apologies, (please don't hate me!). One more thing, the tense of this story is told at weird angles, if you noticed. One minute it's in the past and the other it's present. It's actually supposed to be like that. It gives the story a weird perspective, I know, but you're not supposed to know or be able to figure out if Seto is still an assassin or if he has given it up from the point of view he uses. Sorry if that's confusing, but it does actually make sense if you consider it. And I am NOT trying to make Seto sound like a wimp or like a push-over at all in this story. Please, please, please tell me if he does. I must revise it immediately! Anyway, reviewers! Thank you all!

And for more personal thanks, I give you my responses:

Flame Swordswoman: Congratulations! You are my first reviewer! YAY! Thank you so so much for bothering to read my story. It really is awesome to be the first to review…isn't it? You, like, start the whole story in motion…ok, I'm babbling. Jou will be here very soon…very soon…(looks behind back)….very soon… Glad you like the title, gives me promise. Please stick with the story, I need your opinion First Reviewer! (Oh and sorry about my other story. I didn't like the way it was going…so it is no more.) Review, please!

Sapphire Crescent: Wow…such a long review! I LOVE THAT! Thank you so so so so so so much. Really. Kaiba being an assassin is very original. I was trying to go for that, but not to make it sound farfetched. For YGO, though, we can all make a little exception…lol! My writing is…alas…good? Thanks! I don't think I'm that good, but I'm really glad you like it. I tired to, (and still am trying to), make this story sound like it really is being told by Seto Kaiba. He would have a serious, clean style. He wouldn't be all over with flowery anecdotes and whatever, and he's not supposed to be a madman. The way I'm writing this story is supposed to define that…though I'm not sure how far it'll go with my skill, (or…lack thereof). Anyway…your narrator sounds pretty cool. If that's what you like, go with it! Really, you're not weird…(not VERY, anyway. Just kidding.) Hmmm…Calvin and Hobbes…I was going for a more "Kill Bill" kind of thing. NOT a copy or anything like that, but it is my inspiration for this story, (and I obviously don't own it at all). But if you like the CH thing, have fun. Onto, your thought about Kaiba being an assassin, (the basic plot of the whole thing, oh and Mokuba does indeed prove that Kaiba has a heart, if only a very small one. He also makes Kaiba a little saner and a lot less bloodthirsty, more on that in the story). Whenever thinking about assassination…(ok, that sounded weird)…I always picture Kaiba. I don't know why. To me, he just depicts the role with perfection. It suites him. Bossed around? Yeah…that was the only part of the story that didn't make much sense to me while writing it. Sorry, (blushes). Try not to think of it as him being forced to and bossed around, but picture him as being trapped. It makes a teeny bit more sense. Once again, I can't defend myself on that one, and I apologize if it took away from the story, (and your imagination must be pretty good. Your on how can it not be?). Oh…Joey will get worked into this story. I do promise, (and thank you for your trust!). Emotion is a key to this story, as well as any story. I know what you mean, (aww…don't be depressed), and he will be human. One question about what you wanted, though: Fear or anguish? Not too sure which one should prevail when I do write about it…love to hear your opinion. You like it overall. OMG, YAY! Thank you! Stories like this are kind of hard to sink into at first, hard to grasp away from reality for a second. Things get kinda interesting with Jou and Seto, (smiles). I can't wait either, (now if I could only figure out how to put it into this…I'm working on it). Don't be sorry for reviewing! I so love hearing your opinion! If anything, I should be apologizing for the long and boring response. Being carried away is fun, but I took up a whole page. Oh and I'm not criticizing grammar or spelling, (you should see my own sometimes…especially at 12:30 in the morning…oh wait that really is what time I'm writing this). Thank you again for reviewing, can't wait until your next one! Please read this chapter! Thanks, again!

Fire Kitten: WOW! You read and reviewed my story! YAY! Thank you so much! I was so waiting for you to…thank you. Now about what you commented on: Summaries are sort of like the most memorable part of a story. Glad you liked it! Seto is evil…(laughs maniacally). Don't we all love that? Lol, he is my oni-chan…(stares dreamily into the space in front of her). Come on…katana over gun ANY day. I just have a fixation with the katana and katana swordsmanship, (or swordswomanship in many cases). And Seto using a katana to cause pain. Lol, my stupid obsessions…I also don't believe that gun-using requires skill, and I don't like it that much. So he has a katana. Don't you just LOVE it? Kaiba with dyed hair…hmm, thought about it…don't know how I feel. I can safely say he will not dye his hair in my story, (I'll try to make it a "thing"), so don't fret. But you have to admit that black hair and blue eyes and katana-wielding capabilities are awesome when mixed up into such a man as is Seto Kaiba. Jou will be here, promise. He's coming….he's coming…lol. Original AND has potential? Greatest compliment ever, thanks. I'll do my best to honor it. My writing is…ok? You think that you couldn't have written it better? WOW! Such flattering…and I don't even think I deserve it. Long chapters are always better, I think. And, yes, the last line will set the story in motion, (alas! A foreshadow emerges from the depths of Seto's lament!). The pup has a big part in this story…trust me. I promise not to give up this story, I guess I just like it too much. Beautiful…aww…thanks. I update usually on weekends, just so you know, (but it is not a religious thing for me. I'm busy a lot). WOW! It's actually on your Favorites? I am so so so so so so so so happy! (does dance) YAY! Once more, thank you for reviewing, and please continue reading. It'll get better…I think. Until next we speak, farewell, (wow…I almost sounded like Seto there. Cool.)

FierieGurl: Oh thank you! It means a lot to me! Interesting, is it? That's always good to hear. Please keep reading and I will try to update quicker than my usually pace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There are also mentions of books in here that I definitely do not own at all, (not even the tiniest drop), and won't even try to take credit for because they are so wonderful.

**Chapter 2: Summons**

Despite what you may think, killing people by night and then living a normal life is actually not impossible. Difficult would be a better word. Extremely difficult.

But I do have things that make me go on each day: Kaiba Corporations, Mokuba, school. Yes, I go to school. I even wear that damn uniform that is required for some ungodly reason, (that accursed blue fucking body suit), and it does make even me look like I just graduated preschool. But I also blend in a little better. It's hard, you know, owning a company and being the richest and most famous man in the world. You get a lot of undesired attention, (especially for me, who by safety rights should be the most inconspicuous person ever to walk the earth). Sometimes I question my employers' smarts to pick a popular man such as myself to do the work they require. It seems foolhardy to me.

The nights that I have a hit finished, however, I tend to go to school early. Extremely early at about 4:30 in the morning when not even the janitors are there. You see my insomnia is not only my ability to kill, it is also my inability to sleep after the fact, (which is in truth the definition of the word). The school is sometimes my haven when it's dark and too early for anyone to be awake. I know that sounds improbable, why would a kid like going to school? But I am not a kid. And yet I do need an education. It's the one thing in my life I feel like I'm missing. I need nothing else besides my diploma, which I never got when I was of the proper age for reasons concerning my parents, (or my lack of parents).

On the night I killed Theodore L., I took a hot shower to cleanse my self of his blood and any incriminating evidence. Watching the blood drip off of me and swirl into the drain was sort of like a rude reminder of what I had done, the sin I committed. Thoughts come to you sometimes when you're alone, faced with your own self. Scary thoughts, unpleasant ones. I needed to clear my mind and let the night end in a place of solitude, (and Kaiba Corp. is not always the best of places for this as it is a constant reminder of my secret). I needed the school.

So, I put on the loathsome uniform, (which I kept in a separate closet away from my torrents of black clothing that I used only for assassination purposes). The lights were on while I did this to scare away any ghosts of the fat man from earlier on in the evening, (even though I don't believe in ghost, I assure you). I got a good look at myself in the mirror, a scrutinizing look because I could actually see myself. The dark blue of the Domino High uniform contrasted with my eyes, which were so lighter shades of blue that you could see them even more. The odd shape of my hair made me look next to normal, but not exactly. The color was ordinary enough, brunettes are common, but there was something about it that just made me different. Maybe it was the fact of knowing who I am that was so out of the ordinary.

I turned away from the door-length mirror that hung on my wall, disgusted with what I found there. One day, I would take that mirror down. No, I would rip it down and shatter the glass into a million pieces and laugh as the shards sunk into my skin and made me bleed. Destroy once and for all the monster that lived inside the mirror whenever I looked into it. That would be so much better. But not that night. I needed to go to school.

Before leaving my home, I went to where Mokuba lay sleeping on the couch where I left him. He was, remarkably, still sleeping. Amazing. I could just pass him by and he wouldn't even know. My secrets flaunted themselves in front of him and he lay asleep. I smiled inwardly as I looked at him. He was the one thing that lay untainted in this world. In a way, he held my innocence as well as his own.

A shadow crossed my thoughts suddenly. What would happen if I lost him? What would there be to keep me sane and human? The answer was nothing.

Unnerved, I picked up Mokuba, ever so lightly and gently, and silently carried him up to his bed. I tucked him in, making him as comfortable as possible. I thought for a moment about what he was dreaming but quickly dropped the subject. He was still young. Of what importance were dreams? I shook my head and left my brother where he was. Preserving a child takes time and leaving them on their own ages them. I knew this perfectly well, (just look at me. My childhood had been taken from me like a toy pried from the hands of an unwilling 4-year-old). But I wanted to let Mokuba age whatever way he would, (as long as it didn't mean finding out about my secret).

Some people who think they know me will say that I never go anywhere without taking my limousine. The same people would probably say, "Seto Kaiba? An assassin? Get real and go to hell with your lies." For you see, I only take a limousine when I want or feel like I have to. Any other time, I prefer walking. Why take a car and depend on the piece of machinery to make it to your destiny when you can walk on your own? Besides, on warm nights when the smell of blood lingered on me even after a boiling hot shower the wind and the solitude helped to cleanse you. Or at least it did to me.

Thus it was that I left my house and went to walk my way to Domino High. The night air was colder than I had thought it would be, (after all, it was a day in October), but I don't really mind the cold as much as I do the heat. I hate the summer months. There's no school to retreat to, (I don't go to summer school because I have work to do on Kaiba Corp.), people stay up later and walk around a lot, etc. The list goes on, but all you really need to know is that the summer makes it ever more difficult to do my job. Not my Kaiba Corp. job.

The school isn't far from my house, only a few miles. Considering the distance my home is from everything else, that's not far at all. I live away from the world and I have no problem with it. Why would you want to share your property with someone else? I hear tell that some neighbors are annoying and don't let you live o your own. If that happened to me…well, I would kill my neighbors.

Assuming that you know the appearance of the high school, you would know how it stands out above everything else in the town. There is a clock on the front side of a tower in the middle o the school. The sun was not up at 4:27 in the morning and the darkness of the night was still on full throttle. The white background of the clock contrasted with the blackness of the night. I saw every number in it perfectly.

Emotions can be connected to certain places and buildings. School held more than one for me. The smell of the school, (that pencil-sharpened, polished-floor, new textbook smell that accompanied all schools), made me feel like I was outside of something. I don't know why, but I was reminded of the fact that school was for people with normal lives and normal jobs and slept-in beds from the night before. Not for me. The appearance of the school, though, was a different thing entirely. It wasn't very big, (vertically anyway as it only had about two floors), but it stretched over a very large area. Parts of it snaked around and made it longer than any other building in town. In this, it was unique. A comfort to me.

The sand in front of the school made me walk with slight noises, which I hated, but I enjoyed the familiarity of it. Looking in the window of the front door, I saw the gleam of fresh floors, but that was all. Empty. Dark. The school. These were all synonyms. There was a black peace inside it and I wanted to get it before the sun came up.

Obviously, the school was locked. But all locks had flaws, mistakes to be paid for in breakages. I took out a wire from my briefcase, (which served as a metal backpack for me when I was at school and an actual briefcase when I was at Kaiba Corp.). It slipped in easily to the lock on the door. This was not my first time doing this. I had long since modeled the wire after the school's rudimentary lock.

One simple click and the school opened to me. I pushed the door in with a slight creak on the hinges and stepped in. The smell washed over me. This was where I could not be myself for a while, step outside of the life I hated. I could go wherever I wanted to in this school, (well, after I turned the security alarm off which I did directly after wafting in the scent. I have to say now that the alarm was as primitive and easily broken as the lock on the door).

My shoes squeaked on the polish of the tile. The sounds I made while walking echoed all over the walls, bouncing back at me to make me feel alone with myself. I felt weird, but happy that nothing could interrupt me while I was here.

I went to my first period class, the darkness engulfing me as I broke the lock of that door as well. I hated my first period class, (English studies, which meant that I had to read books like To Kill a Mockingbird and The Scarlet Letter that I had read when I was in diapers at most), but liked where I sat. Right in the back corner of the room farthest away from Yugi Moutou, who was in my class much to my dismay. But in darkness the English room was devoid of any other students except me, which left me time to enjoy it.

The desks held memories of their many owners which would come during the day in about three hours. I walked by them on my way to my own desk thinking of the people that sat there, (none of which I knew other than my enemy). The kids who sat there hated me, thought I was spoiled. Amazing, though, how little I cared.

I walked to my seat and sat in it, placing my briefcase down beside me. I sighed and tried to think clearly of something—anything other than the thoughts which still clung to me. I forced my breath to come in soft, slow, rhythmic lengths. I felt tired suddenly. My arms folded themselves on the desk and I put my head in them. My breath was natural now. Slowly, my eyes closed. I remember thinking, "Who will run my company when I'm dead?" for no reason at all. Then my thoughts meshed and I lost them. All I recollect is that I felt peaceful, an odd emotion for a killer, don't you think?

I don't recall falling asleep but I must have because the next thing I honestly do remember was my teacher, Mrs. Loughin, with her hand on my elbow saying gently, "Seto? Seto? Seto?"

Unused to the sudden company and hateful of being disturbed, I jumped awake and glared at her. "What?" I asked, violently.

Mrs. Loughin looked at me slightly nervous; she was the only one who thought I was capable of more than just harsh words. I disliked how intelligent she was to be correct. It was better when people thought the wrong thing about me. "You…were sleeping. School will start soon." She turned and walked to her desk.

Still half asleep with the final remnants of peace clinging to my mind I darted my eyes around the room, making sure no one but Mrs. Loughin had seen my sudden vulnerability. There was no one. The sun was pouring into the room through the wide windows and I realized I slept for a few hours. The time was 7:08. The first bell would ring in two minutes. Jesus Christ, that was close. I cursed myself for falling asleep.

What had I dreamed about? I couldn't recall. Normally my sleep was plagued with nightmares, brutal ones of my childhood and hits. My stepfather, even though he was without a doubt dead, was always there. I thought of some of the recent ones I had had.

Mrs. Loughin said something. I heard her voice as if it were in slow motion and didn't answer.

"Seto?"

I jerked at my name. "What?" I asked again.

"I asked you if you had a tough night last night and decided to break into school to sleep." Why were English teachers so goddamn smart?

She was looking at me from behind magnifying spectacles that made her look like an insect. I want to squash the insect…but instead I replied with another question, "This concerns you how? And why?"

She shrugged and her eyes went back to the paper in her hands. "I was just asking." English teachers are an annoyance. They never use incomplete sentences and correct you if you do. They like to prove what they know. But English is so boring. Japanese is much better. Do you know Japanese, Mrs. Loughin? What if I began talking to you in Japanese, would you correct me incomplete sentences then? Or should I tell what you really are: A fat, unwedded woman who likes to be called "Mrs." only because you disgrace in knowing that you are not the ideal woman of America? Should I remind you of—

Suddenly the bell rang and I jerked again. Damn, why was I so jumpy? I passed a hand over my face and tried to relax. Nothing was going to happen, it was just school.

But this as the part of school I hated. The part when everyone started pouring in and chatting. One by one, students walked into my class with friends cajoling and flirting and what-not kids did with each other, (I didn't really want to know). I looked at my desk, trying to be inconspicuous, even though everyone stole at least one glance at me before returning to their business.

My enemy with the three colors in his hair, (I'm sure you've heard of him before me), entered at about 7:20, way after the first bell had rung. He was always late, always full of flaws. Why was he better than me? My hate for him attacked my heart again.

"Yugi, why are you late?" Why do you ask Mrs. Loughin? You know the answer already.

"I slept late," I whispered under my breath. No one heard.

"Sorry, I slept late, Mrs. Loughin." Yugi threw her a smile that made her shake her head and say, "Oh just go sit down and stop disturbing class." He made his way to his seat and opened his notebook to the page we were at.

"Now, class," Loughin began. "When last we met, we discussed how Atticus explained to Jem that he could shoot all the blue jays he wanted, but it was a sin to kill a mockingbird. Does anyone remember why?"

Someone raised their hand and answered, "Because all they do is make music for us."

She beamed. "Yes, good. Now, can anyone predict how this will relate to the title of the novel?" I snorted. That's a tough one, Mrs. Loughin. Can you say that in Japanese?

I tuned myself out of the class. I was still thinking derogatory things about her when I looked out the open door of my classroom. Watching it for a few minutes I saw something that almost made me throw-up.

Two policemen stood at the door, knocking. Immediately I was at attention. This was the end. I was done. I had been spotted by someone. It was a set-up last night. There were neighbors…somehow…and they had seen me. I would go to jail and be killed. My company would destroy itself and Mokuba would have to go back to the orphanage because his brother wasn't good enough to keep a steady life and had to be eliminated by the law. Oh Mokuba I'm sorry….

"Oh, yes? Can I help you?" Mrs. Loughin seemed surprised but I felt like I was already dying. Oh well. At least it would all be over. I would face my punishment like a man. I began to stand up, but then they said, "Jennifer Loughin? We need to speak with you for a moment." I sat down and glanced around making sure no one had seen me, but they were fascinated by our teacher's dilemma.

"What happened?" Her face was turning red and she looked afraid. Whispers were rising and I had to admit I was fascinated as well. Relief that I still had a secret in me helped.

"We really need to talk to you outside."

"A-alright…" She went with them out the door.

I stretched my hearing to the door to hear the conversation, (easy to do for me).

"Mrs. Loughin," the policemen said. "We're sorry to be the ones to tell you this, but your brother has died."

Her breath caught and she squeaked out, "Theodore? Oh my God, what happened?"

"It seems he was murdered some time in the night. Decapitation. We have no further information at this point in time. We're deeply sorry."

"Oh my God…Oh my God…" She began shaking but was too shocked to cry.

Theodore L. Theodore Loughin. Her brother. It made sense…a cruel kind of sense. She wasn't married so her name wouldn't have changed…I had killed her brother last night. Holy fuck.

Such is the way with death and politics. They had told me this once. I remembered it well.

I closed my eyes. Immediately I felt sorry for all the things I had thought about her. Gomen nasai, Loughin-san, ("I'm sorry Mrs. Loughin" in Japanese).

Mrs. Loughin was crying now. Sobbing, actually. You could hear her down the hall. "Who would do such a horrible thing!" she cried out.

Goddamn my job. It messed with my life. I have to tell you that I was tempted to go and turn myself in. But, alas, I was too much of a coward.

The police took her away for some questions about her brother. The principal had gotten a substitute for us for the day, but every single teacher was so upset about what had happened that we were basically allowed to do whatever we wanted for the rest of the day. The sub spent first period talking to Mr. Crayton, the teacher next door.

I tried to think of what Mrs. Loughin would do if she knew that one of her own students had killed her brother. "Seto! Why!"

"Why", Mrs. Loughin? I couldn't say. It has to do with politics you see…your brother may not have been as honest with you as you thought. He pissed off the wrong people, but not me, just my employers…

Whatever. It really wasn't any of my concern. This had happened before, my jobs affecting my life in odd ways, but never so close as one of my teachers. But I guess it didn't really matter, (or so I told myself).

The rest of the day went by in a stupor for me. All the teachers seemed completely messed up. They didn't know whether they should teach or offer guidance and explanations about death to the students. By sixth period, every single soul in the school knew what happened.

People forget about me being me when things go crazy at school. That was the only good thing about it.

Well, that is, people in general forget about me. There are a few who don't.

Like Yugi and his pathetic friends.

By some cruel twist of the stars, Yugi and Company happen to have the same lunch period as I do. I sit as far away from them as possible. I also don't eat my lunch; I am not a big fan of eating. I eat only when I have to and no sooner or later. Normally I spend the period with my laptop in front of me checking what went on in my company since I left.

Just when I had managed to completely forget about my hell of a morning and get into my Chief Executive Officer, (CEO), life, Yugi came bouncing over to my table, (which no one sat in but I).

"Hey, Kaiba," he offered in that childish voice he had that made my skin crawl.

I closed my eyes in annoyance and said, "Yugi, you may not sit there."

"I'm not sitting. I'm standing." Damn. "Hey, what did you think about Mrs. Loughin this morning? We were, like, in that period, it's pretty weird…" I heard the chair squeak against the floor as he pulled it out.

"Yugi you may not sit there." I was giving him my coldest voice.

"Kaiba…are you ok?"

My eyes shot open. "What do you mean?" Looking at him, I saw that his round purple eyes were wide with unspoken concern. What the hell was this?

"I saw the way you looked when the police came. You looked pretty freaked, like you wanted to run away or something. And then when Mrs. Loughin got…the news…" (here his eyes darken and he looked away for a moment. I should have known that I weak heart like Yugi's would have been broken by such a thing.) "…you seemed ready to scream out loud."

"I did not," I hissed at him, even though I knew it was true. He missed nothing.

"Yeah, you did. So, I was just wondering if everything was okay. Is something wrong with Mokuba, or your company? Because if there is, I could—.."

"I'm fine Yugi. Mind your own damn business and leave me alone." I wanted him to stop talking to me. He was right and I hated it.

His eyes told me he felt hurt for a moment. But then the hint was gone and he said, "Alright, Kaiba. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want. Though I don't think it is…but it's your decision." I nodded, trying to swallow my anger.

Just as he was about to leave, the mutt came over to us. His yellow hair practically floated above his head it was so matted. His brown eyes glittered with irritation at something, (probably me), that I felt myself. I thought, "We have something in common, pup." His uniform was slopped over himself and wrinkled like he barely had time to put it on properly. It hung open at the collar, I realized, because he was missing a few buttons. He had one hand jammed in his pocket and the other dangling oddly at his side. He carried himself awkwardly, but used to the awkwardness, like it suited him just fine or something. That annoying look of defiance to me plastered all over his face, he said, "What's da matter Yuge? Is Kaiba givin' ya trouble?"

I sighed. A double dose of friendship and aggravation in one period. This wasn't my day. "Oh, hello Mutt. How nice of you to join us. Pull up a chair, even though you may not sit in it."

"Oh, do you want us to stay, Kaiba?" Yugi asked hopefully. Damn, poor choice of sarcasm.

"No, actually, I do not."

Wheeler shrugged and said, "Well, your loss, Kaiba. Come on, Yuge, I need help wit my math homework."

Yugi sighed and said, "Sure Joey. I'll see you later Kaiba?" He asked the last part, as if wanting my approval.

"I hope not," I replied. With another sigh, they left.

I turned back to my computer but knew the day was never going to be the same after I had run into Yugi and Wheeler. Something about the pup got me angry, but, (it's embarrassing to say this myself), I liked that kind of anger. It was…weird. That's why sometimes I picked a fight with him, to get that likeable anger over me. I can't explain it.

I was thinking of Wheeler when out of the absolute blue my cell phone rang. People turned to stare at me because there were no cell phones allowed in school, (and I had stupidly forgot to put it on vibrate before I left). I looked at each and every one of them while the stupid jingle on the phone called out. The look on my face made them turn back to their food and conversation in fear. I had a power over the kids at my school, an unspoken one, but it was definitely very strong to silence them with a look, (the only exceptions to this were Yugi and his followers).

I took out my phone and looked at the caller-number. It said "**BLOCKED**" in big digital letters. My heart skipped a beat. I only knew of one caller that would block their phone number and they never called me at school unless it was an absolute emergency.

Shakily, I put the phone to my ear and said, "What is it?"

The gruff voice on the other end replied, "Go to the office. Now. No exceptions."

"But I'm at school. I told you not to call me when I'm at—.."

"And we said no exceptions. If you're not there in ten minutes say good-bye to your life." He hung-up.

What was going on? What could be so urgent that I had to cut out of school and go to their "office", (what they called their meeting place, which was in all actuality an office, but set-up in an abandoned dentist's agency that was still intact and not dilapidated in the least bit. I think the dentist who had previously ran his practice there had been killed, but I don't know the whole story). What was more, I never even went to their office anymore. They usually just called and gave me directions and a name of my next victim.

This was too weird. I have to admit that while I slipped cautiously out of school I felt extremely nervous. The summons they had given me was unnatural.

I left school property with sadness in my heart. Perhaps I was going to my death.

I had no way of knowing that I was not going to my death, but rather the change of my life.

A/N: I'm sorry if that's a little suspenseful and if this chapter was a disappointment to you all. The next one will be extremely long and fun I promise! I just had to have some transition between then and now, (and besides this chapter was too long to put anything else in, 10 pages!). Once again I do not own any of the reference to TKAM, but for those of you who know me, you know that I like this story so very much and had to put something about it here.

Anyway, please review! I'm anxious to know what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Death and Life

Oh, sorry if that last ending was so cliffy! I didn't mean for it to be, it's just that what I wanted to say and to elaborate on was too long to fit n the last chapter. So sorry if you were put off a cliff—(runs to cliff, nooo! My wonderful reviewers and readers! Come back! I've updated now, it's safe to return!) By the way, this fanfic takes place in America, if you haven't figured that out by the English class in the last chapter, but only because I know all the laws here and how things are run. Besides, the name are American-ized…I'm so sorry if this isn't your favorite setting, but it made it easier to write. I don't know how to show those line breaks in the story, but they're sort of supposed to be there so I'm sorry if it seems like the stories going kind of fast or something, but I don't know how to make them show up, (which is an invitation for anyone who does know to help the poor author, just so you know).

Response to you lovely reviewers:

Flame Swordswoman: You were the first, again! You are such a loyal reviewer…(hugs)…Thanks! This story looks promising and you want to continue reading it…aww…(cries)…I thank you! Seto is only fun to write about when he is in character, don't you think? Besides, I love first person POV the best and writing about Seto…well…couldn't resist leaving him in character. Thanks again for liking my story, (always the best review comment). Oh, don't worry, Joey will be in this chapter very much. I promise, (cross my heart hope to never write again, lol). Thanks for your loyalty and I can't wait for your next review!

Fire Kitten: WHOA! Put the sword down…I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but this part was too long to put into the last chapter…put it down…don't hurt anyone with that, you don't know your own strength! Fine, I'll have to respond at sword point. My writing suites Kaiba. Thank you! I try to get into his character when I write, like, "How would he react, really?" Being obsessed with him helps, lol. And yes he despises his uniform. It's not a trench coat, it doesn't have chains or spikes, it's not made of metal, and it's not black. Why would he like it, lol? Oh…I failed the Yugi Test. Oh…(cries). He's hard to depict. I'll try to explain myself as best I can, but let me start by apologizing: So sorry if that irked you! He doesn't seem like the late type? Hmm…he sort of does to me…he was late to school in a lot of the YGO episodes, so I assumed… Whatever, not important. The way he talked was girlish and preppy and weird, (the "like" thing…ehe?). Hmm…ok. That can be revised, but I'm leaving it in the last chapter. You see, Yugi doesn't have a huge part in this story so it doesn't really matter how bad I make him, but I just wanted to have him stabilized in the last chapter, you know? I'm sure you do. But I'll take your advice and I promise to make him better whenever he appears next, kk? Joey. He's so so so so so so so hard to write. Really. I over-dramatize him so badly sometimes. Blah me, (and that's why he had a kind of short part). As a result, I tried to describe him by using visuals and of course how Kaiba felt about him. It just lets the reader know he's there and where he stands, sort of…I hope so. Lol, the messy uniform is so totally him. You think you know what's going to happen? Hmmm…well, you'll have to read this chapter to find out. Now just put the sword down…I updated...relax, now…and do review!

Xaio-Darkcloud: OMG! You reviewed! Thank you, thank you! Kaiba+sword+mafia+yaoi. Put them all together and what do they spell? FUN FOR YOU AND ME! Ok, that was lame, I'm so sorry. But thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep with it, I so love hearing what you have to say!

Warning: This story contains yaoi, if it's not your thing and if you've missed the last warning, I beg of you to tread back!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

**Chapter 3: Death and Life**

The dentists agency/office/Mafia Meeting was not remotely located near the school or even Domino City, (you may realize how perfect this was considering I had only ten minutes to get there before everything I had strived for was terminated, and knowing them, they would up hold their promise to the last second). So, I decided to stop by my home again and get a ride. Rather, I should clarify, I ran home.

Picture this: Seto Kaiba, (infallible CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, respected and feared by almost all who met him), running—after successfully ditching the school he went to at 4:27 in the morning—back home as if the very devil was at his heels, (which, ironically, was not far from the truth, if you consider the people making me commit this act of self-degradation). This is not a joke, either.

Calling for a limo to pick me up might seem like the logical decision. Think again. If I were to get a ride to this meeting, my driver would be able to name the connection between me and the office and, thus, the mafia if anything changed, (namely, if I was caught or found out or if they were suddenly up-ended). I couldn't take the risk, also, of drawing attention to myself by taking a limo and risk another connection to me and them, (and just for the record, license plates are a pain in the ass).

How to solve this dilemma? Drive my own car? So slow. I had less than seven minutes to go, (yes it took me a little over three minutes to reach my house).

I went into my garage and searched for the black motorcycle I would be taking to the meeting. I only had one it was probably as inconspicuous as I could find: All black with a fake license plate and a top speed of 800 miles per hour. That would get me there in time.

Wasting not a minute, I fished out my keys and threw on a dark trench coat to hide my uniformed appearance, (I kept a trench coat hung up on the wall for just such an emergency if you can believe that). My helmet was like a shield between me and the rest of the world. Perfect. I slapped it on and walked the bike out of the garage.

As soon as I came to the street I was off.

I think I broke about ten traffic laws on my way to the office. The first one was my speed limit, (about 80 mph on a 65 mph road). Second, "weaving", (which is so much easier to do in a motorcycle than in a car). Third, I rode in the HOV lane on a single-person motorcycle, (oh, the horror). I blew six red-lights, (which are my fourth, fifth, six, seventh, eighth, and ninth violations), and I pretty sure there was a stop sign somewhere at the end that I took no heed of.

So if I didn't get caught for being a hired hit man I would get arrested for reckless driving. How perfect.

I pulled up to the office with a loud _whhhiirrr_ of my motorcycle. Shutting it off, (and resisting a temptation to kiss it, for I had made the dead line with 49 seconds to spare), I removed my helmet and looked around at the deserted area. The office was located in a town that would be the least likely place one would expect: A dilapidated town way outside of Domino called Superiorstown, (ironic, yes). This town, as the rumors go, was once a profitable crime zone area where many criminals took shelter back when many buildings sprouted all over the area and actual innocent citizens shared their homes with criminals. It was a slum. There are stories that drug connections staked more than one spot in the town, (a dangerous combination when mixed with criminals). Eventually, a drug war caused the ruin of the town from a particularly nasty fight that resulted in the use of explosives and it was diminished to a single dentist's office, conveniently where the mafia should choose to hold their meetings once and a while whenever they felt like it was safe. I don't know how much of the story you believe, but as for me, I believe half of what I see and none of what I hear. I think the tales are shit. But I really don't care either way.

I stepped off my motorcycle and brought it up to the door with me; I had to leave it someplace safe where no one would be convinced they could steal it. The inside of the building seemed safe enough.

I knocked on the door with the preordained knock that told them that their assassin had arrived in response to their summons. Nonetheless, a guard peered through the eye-hole and looked me up and down.

"Enter," the gruff voice from the call said through a crack in the door. "But leave your bike by the door."

"Sure thing," I responded. I entered bike first.

The doorway of the office was devoid of lights, cramped, and smaller than a closet. I didn't see the man who was called Puppet, (which makes sense considering he was one of their thugs), but I could hear and smell his breath in the enclosed space and I felt his aura of silent fury at my refusal to comply with his request.

"I said leave your bike outside," the voice in the dark grunted.

"I prefer to take it with me." I didn't have to listen to him, he was not my employer, the five gangsters inside were.

"Put it outside." His voice had grown sharper but I was not in the least bit afraid.

"No."

"I said to you: put your goddamn bike outside or—..."

He was interrupted by the voice of one of my employers in the room just outside the doorway. "Leave him. He won't listen to you. He doesn't listen to anyone. Come inside, Seto Kaiba." His voice carried in from a lighted room straight ahead.

Let me give you some information about my employers. There are five of them, (four men and alas one woman), in the gang and their names are as follows, in order of rank: Gustov, D.B., Jacques, Armin, and Fredrick. Gustov is the quiet, unspoken power of the gang. Everyone answers to him and no one disobeys him. I have heard it said that he can render a man chock full of bullets in under ten seconds. To me, he looks like he's been doing a lot less shooting and a lot more eating, he is very fat, but I dare not tempt him. What do I care, as long as I have my assignment and thus my life? D.B. is the one woman of the gang. She used to be assassin, like me, but for different reasons. You see, she enjoys killing for obscene amounts of money. I still think she still kills people on her off hours, just not in this country to avoid any links to her murderous family. At four-foot, six-inches with hair and skin lighter than a bowl of milk, you'd think she was an angel. But in truth she is one of the most deadly women in the world. Jacques is the source of supplies in the gang. You want something, anything at all, he can get it, (for a price, of course). He rarely ever talks to me; he thinks I put a damper on the pride of his group. Just say the word, Jacques, and I'm out of here so fast you'd think I'd be riding a motorcycle, (but then again I would be). Armin is the master mind of the gang. He thinks of ways to get revenge or how I should kill someone, in other words. He does not speak English, (but fluent German), so usually D.B. translates for him, (although I know German and they have figured this out by now, so). Armin also runs the mafia in Germany, I'm told, and he only works in this one for power. It seems like a waste of time, but he says that he frequently spends time here in America so it helps his status immensely. I don't see it but I'm also not really looking. Fredrick is the hand of the mafia. He gets everything done that they do not want to do, except for the killing, which is my job alone. I asked them why D.B. couldn't do a few assignments and she said, in that accent that wasn't English or American but was impossible to discern by her mysterious name, "Because you are the pawn and I am the queen." She knew of my past, why I would hate the chess allusions, and I silently vowed to make her pay one day. I still uphold this vow, but it has since expanded to include them all.

You will soon find out why.

"Come inside, Seto Kaiba," Fredrick invited.

Taking my bike beside me, I slowly entered their room. It was a dark room, with only one fluorescent light shining mercilessly down on us, (I'm told this was to ward off any "snoops"). All five of them sat around a table in their usual seats. When I walked in, none of them said hello, but just stared at me over their cigarettes or cigars and blew smoke around the room. Immediately, I was acutely aware of the other Puppets in the corners.

No one said anything, just smoked and smoked. Fine then, I would. I didn't have time for this. "You summoned me for a reason, I assume?" I tried my most stable, emotionless voice.

Smoke flew around with the words, "You assume correctly. We have another assignment for you." Fredrick managed to talk from behind his cigarette.

Surprise seeped into my bones. I was not expecting this. I had just completed an assignment last night. "So soon?" I asked.

"Yes, you see this is a very urgent assignment. It cannot wait."

I have to admit that under my surprise intrigue was setting in. "Well, what is it?"

D.B. exhaled a ring of thick, gray smog from her nostrils. She unfurled her accent in full bloom when she said, "We will give you more information on this one than usual, for you see it must be taken care of immediately."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"In a hurry?" Armin's German swept the room and he smirked at me. I choose not to answer this, but I was in a hurry. I could still make the end of lunch period if I hurried.

But that was not going to happen for then Gustov himself spoke up, "This assignment will be on a man younger than yourself, but he lives in your town and goes to your same school."

What? Oh well, one kid down in school couldn't hurt. I hated them all, anyway. But why were the five of them suddenly picking on kids? "So, stooping so low as to hurt a child, are we?" It was my turn to smirk.

"Actually, we won't be the ones harming him. You will," Fredrick reminded me. Goddamn, I walked right into that one.

Gustov continued in his deep, robust voice, "The name of your victim is Joseph Wheeler."

A hand reached into my throat and strangled my breathing. I wanted to say something, but I was at a total loss for words. The mutt?

Luckily no one noticed my suddenly breathing restrictions and the fat man continued on, the anger restraint in his voice apparent, "You see he has…learned of our society, you see." The mutt had deeply irked Gustov. He said "you see" twice.

D.B. picked up the conversation. "Obviously, this is a problem, and he must be taken care of without any hesitation. We just can not be sure of what he will do with this information of our family. It is better if he does not live to make a choice."

I tried to figure out what I would say. So many questions were pounding through my mind…how had he found out? When, why? Could I even bring myself to…do that to him? Did I even have a choice?

I forced my mouth to open and suck in smoke-filled air. I was going to pass out if I didn't breathe soon. Once I had a nice gulp of second-hand smoke I asked them, "How did he find out?" It was the first question on my list, and I figured that if I could just learn of what he did I could think of a way out…but it was so stupid of me to have hope.

"Glad you asked," Armin piped up. "We have photographs of him entering our facility two night ago—.."

"He found his way here? How?" I was not as stable and emotionless as when I first entered.

Without answering, Armin reached under the table and pulled out a pile of colored photographs. "Look at these." He handed them to me and I took off the rubber band, careful not to bend them in any way.

In the pictures, Wheeler was hiding behind the door that led to this dark room. He was peaking through a crack with those big, annoying chestnut colored eyes, (why did I know he had chestnut eyes? Maybe it was the way they were sparkling in the silhouetted light from the room), wide with amazement. Another picture showed him running away, fleeing like a frightened dog, but…his hair…it was the same yellow color, but it was neat…Weird of Wheeler to do that, actually comb his hair. I thought he was afraid of grooming instruments.

A thought struck me. I voiced it carefully, strategically. "How did you find out the name of him?" I asked.

Gustov answered, "Well, we took those photos, (and you might be wondering how we managed that, as well, you inquiring Kaiba), the second time he came. We were ready for him that time, expecting him to come back, like all curious boys do. And when he arrived again, we snapped these photos, frightening him and he ran away. So we put his image through the internet and he was the closest match we could find."

Amazingly that sounded very plausible. I could picture Wheeler seeing and disbelieving, (or believing and wanting to come back), and then getting caught in his own prank. Maybe that's why he even combed his hair, to make himself less noticeable. No…maybe I was just over-estimating Wheeler. Either way…hmm…well, I was probably wrong.

And it didn't even matter what I thought. My assignment had been given and I couldn't refuse it. Wheeler would have to die by my hand.

But hadn't I just seen him twenty minutes ago? He didn't seem any different from his usual self…maybe he didn't know what he had stumbled on. Besides, how could I ever go back to school knowing I had killed the ever-present Wheeler?

Why the hell did I care?

I don't know, but I knew that this was one assignment I didn't think I could do. Wheeler was a constant source of anger for me, but there was that likeable anger that I thought so much about…if I killed him that wonderful anger would go away and what would I have? A company, Mokuba. But not the anger… Oh, fuck it, I couldn't do this one.

"Listen," I began, summoning the strength I still had in me, "I can't do this assignment. Get someone else."

My words hung in the air like an empty shot fired from a rifle. It clicked, but nothing came out. No result.

"You see, Seto Kaiba," Gustov began again, leaning back in his chair and lighting a new cigar. "You really can't say no. We have the power to destroy your company and your brother and basically everything you live for. So, unless this Joseph Wheeler is more important to you than your life, I suggested you comply."

I took a deep breath and tried one more thing that I knew wouldn't work but had to try, "Get D.B. to do it."

She put out her cigarette on the metal arm of her chair. It burned a black hole into it among many others. "It is not my job, hit man. It is your job. You do your job and I'll do mine." She looked at me after she said this, with her piercing green eyes that contrasted greatly with her pale skin. I knew I was not going to get anywhere. It was over before it started.

"You will do the job tonight. Here is the report we managed to get on him in the two days. Read it carefully as always and we'll call you later today with the time." Gustav exhaled loudly, a mile of smoke leaving his mouth.

I nodded, taking hold of my bike and turning away.

"Oh, and Seto Kaiba?" Armin pestered in his derogatory German. I turned back with a look of death on my face. "Have a nice day."

The five of them laughed and I shook my head, leaving them to choke on their own smoke.

The report on Wheeler was very thorough. I found out a lot about him that I didn't know, or care to know, really.

His parents were divorced and he lived with his father, who was an alcoholic and one of those perpetually drunk bastards you hated but did nothing about, (it explained a lot about why Wheeler was always out of the house and disrespectful). His mother and sister left when he was about eight-years-old. They lived outside of Domino somewhere. His sister once needed an operation for her eyes, cataracts were destroying her vision and she would have been blind had it not been for Wheeler who came second in the Duelist Kingdom tournament and got the money. I think I actually remembered something like a formerly blind sister from my own tournament. Interesting.

Perhaps the most interesting thing about Wheeler was where he lived: Downtown. Now, let me explain. Downtown was sort of like a "not nice" place to live as I would describe to Mokuba. Gangs and rundown buildings were the only constant things in that place. I warned Mokuba never to go down there without me and it was one of those things where he listened without asking, "But, why, Seto?". I wondered how I would travel there and kill without being noticed, but then I realized, if Wheeler was killed in such a tough place, who would care? Sad but true.

And that raised another issue. How would I kill Wheeler? Could I do it the normal way by just chopping off his head like he was some poor fool who crossed the wrong people? Oddly enough, the mere thought of me ending Wheeler's life was enough to make me feel very sick. I wished I had one of those jobs where if you didn't feel well you could call in sick. But no. I had one of those professions where if you say you can't or won't do something the next day you're forced to call in dead.

But all of that aside, I knew of the hardship I faced. Somehow I felt like this would be one of the toughest jobs I would ever do.

I couldn't have been more right.

At 9:00 in the night, I was sitting at my desk in Kaiba Corp. after having done no homework and gotten no more rest. The problem of the night's work had been bouncing around my mind for what seemed like forever. I was so worn down by it, that I didn't even hear Mokuba telling me he was going to bed.

I sat with my head in my hands thinking of the pointlessness of all living. There would always be someone out there with your number no matter how good you lived, just like Wheeler who wasn't necessarily bad, just stupid enough to stumble on a gang-meeting. Twice... God, my head hurt like a bitch…Jesus…

Suddenly, I was being prodded by a small hand. "Seto?"

I shot up with wide eyes and a panicky voice. "Yes, Mokuba?"

My little brother looked at me with eyes like I'd just slapped him in the face. I hadn't meant to scare him… "I-I'm just going to bed, Seto…ok?"

I stared at him, trying to compute this new information. Bed…what was that… "That's fine Mokuba. The limousine is out front. Have a nice time." I went back to my laptop.

Mokuba continued to stare at me. "Um…ok, Seto…don't work to hard…" He turned slowly as if I was mental or something. I realized I was loosing my mind.

The door closed and I was alone. I put my head back in my hands. What had I done to deserve this? Alright, I killed my stepfather and took over his company, but it's not like he didn't have it coming. I mean, maybe he didn't deserve to be pushed out a 76th-floored building, but still…

The phone rang suddenly and I jumped. I needed to calm down.

Knowing full well who it would be, I picked up the receiver and said in as calm a voice as I could muster, "Kaiba."

"1:00 in the a.m. Do it, unless Joseph Wheeler is more important to you than your own life." Hang-up. Damn them.

I sighed. 1:00, later than last time...Oh well, it left me plenty of time and Mokuba had already left. Work would help my nerves, I thought, (although it never did).

Surprisingly, I managed to loose myself in the laptop, like I wanted, and the next time I looked at my watch it was 12:30. Unfortunately, all the calmness I felt until then left me immediately upon seeing those four numbers. My heart did a leap.

I had to stop this. It was unacceptable. Kill or be killed, survival law. My emotions would not get in the way of my life anymore. I forced all of them down into my abdomen where they couldn't be felt all that much and told myself I didn't feel them whatsoever. I put the blankest expression possible on my face and gave one quick glance around the dark office, just like I had down the night before. No one.

So I left Kaiba Corp. and arrived back at my house at 12:35. I needed more time to prepare for this job because Downtown was farther away than Cherry Street had been. In my pitch black bedroom I opened the hidden door behind my bed to get out my katana. I couldn't believe I was doing this again, the second night in a row. The blade still had a faint smell of stale blood from Mrs. Loughin's brother. The katana was made for this, but I was not. Now it would take Wheeler's life…or, rather, I would take Wheeler's life.

Whatever, I may not have had control over my own life, but I had control of the blade and it would be used only when I wished it. No one could change this. I sheathed the blade and got dressed in the proper attire.

Putting on my hat and covering my mouth with the scarf, I suddenly wondered if Wheeler would recognize who his killer was in the last seconds of his life. Shit. I needed to veil myself fully for this one. I pushed the black cap down harder on my head and pulled the scarf up to my eyes.

My eyes. I had to use the contacts for this one. I just couldn't risk Wheeler knowing. I went to the bathroom for the box, (you see I bought them, but never actually used them). Mud-brown eyes. I scowled at having to do this, but there just wasn't a choice.

Just as I removed one wet, circular indentation from its protective covering, I heard a noise like the creaking of floor boards. Damn! Mokuba was awake. I dropped everything and went to my bedroom door in a flash. No one was there. I sighed in relief. Compulsively, I looked at my watch. 12:48. Better leave now. I got the extra kitchen knife and the bag and left.

The night air was so cold. What month was it? October? Yes…so early on in the year. Yugi would have to go for almost an entire school year without his best friend. I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to tell myself it wouldn't be my fault. Life was cruel, Yugi needed to learn that. They all did.

About halfway to my destination I remembered the contacts. Shit! I forgot to put them on. Oh well, there was no time to go back. Wheeler probably wasn't going to live long enough to find out who I was anyway.

Walking through the night gave me a strange sense of loneliness that I never felt before. Well, no, I had felt lonely at times in my life, but not since I was a kid. Weird. It was almost a relief when I reached Wheeler's neighborhood, (which was luckily devoid of all people at the time). It meant that I could just get this over with.

The report said that Wheeler lived in a two-floor house next to an apartment building. What they didn't say was that when I matched the address I would find a house in near shambles. It was hardly a house, actually. Garbage littered the front lawn and siding was missing. To me, it almost looked as if it was…crooked. Like, not standing up straight or something. Sinking. Whatever, Wheeler wouldn't have to live in such a rancid place after tonight.

Moving slowly and cautiously, aware of my surroundings at all times, I noticed that a T.V. light was on in one of the rooms. I prayed it wasn't Wheeler's.

It only took me six seconds to undo the front-door lock, (I guess it wasn't a highly expensive lock), but the hinges creaked unexpectedly when I tried to open it. Immediately I stopped what I was doing. No one came running. I proceeded to enter Wheeler's home.

The interior of the house was in such contrast to the house from the previous night that I almost laughed. I thought, "Rich and poor alike all get a chance to piss off the mafia and die." The most prominent difference was the size of the rooms. A dirty kitchen filled with unwashed pots and broken chairs stood to my left and a living room with a semi-broken T.V., rat infested couch, and floor littered with empty beer bottles waited for me at my right, (making the place smell like old beer). I thought of a million sarcastic remarks I could make, but I really didn't want to. Wheeler had to live in this shit-hole everyday. How could he stand it?

A flight of creaky stairs tottered in front of me. I knew I had to ascend them and find Wheeler. I had to. No choice. This was it. I took a deep breath and stepped on the bottom step. Using my silent technique, even if the stairs were a little creaky, no sound came out (the technique was extremely useful in jobs like this).

At the top of the flight, I was met with a hallway, (or a "would-be hallway", I should say), no better than the lower level. Holes that looked like they had been made by human fists surrounded me on both sides. There were only three rooms, two bedrooms and a bathroom. One of the bedrooms to my immediate left emanated sound and a little bit of color flashing, which I knew to mean there was a T.V. on. I moved to the doorframe and peeked in.

Wheeler was sitting in front of a television with his back to me as he stuffed himself with a bowl of popcorn and chuckled at the movie in front of him. He was taking in popcorn by the handfuls, (a few kernels missing his mouth completely), his blonde hair bouncing carelessly with each bite. He sat cross legged on his bare wooden floor, the mess of his room encasing him, almost.

As soon as I saw him, I stepped back behind the wall. I was really here really doing this. The hand from earlier was back in my throat choking me. I needed to breathe…just breathe…I sucked in air hungrily and told myself that it was now or never and never meant death. One more deep breath and I stepped into Wheeler's room.

I tried to sound as silent as possible, creeping up behind Wheeler. All emotion had left me, I was just concentrating on what I was about to do. But why wouldn't my heart stop beating so fast?

Wheeler was oblivious to my movements. He remained sitting and chewing like everything was fine. A foot away from him, I reached out to grab him around the mouth, when the floor board creaked.

Immediately, Wheeler was at attention. He spun around before I had a chance to react to the moment and as soon as he saw me a look of utter shock entered his face, (meaning his eyes widened and mouth opened dropping masticated popcorn pieces to the floor).

Minor delay. I lunged for his mouth with my hand. Making contact, I picked him up and pushed him against the wall. He struggled, making noises like he couldn't breathe.

For a moment, I looked into his eyes. Bad idea. Never look into the eyes of your enemy before you kill them.

I hesitated, seeing the fear in them. Chestnut eyes met my own in a sparkling display of frightened emotions. But over fear, there was a hint of anger, like he wanted to say, "How could you do this to me?" if he could have spoken.

The world stopped as I looked into his eyes. I heard the T.V. in the background. I felt the popcorn pieces crunch under my feet from the upturned bowl. I heard my own breathing and Wheeler's struggled one.

I tilted my head to the side, wasting precious seconds when I could have killed him and ended what was to come right there. But instead I thought of the earlier events of the day. Wheeler coming to my table trying to defend Yugi. He was still wearing his school uniform, dirty and rumpled as it was.

"Kaiba givin' ya trouble, Yuge?" Had he really said that, this boy struggling for life under my gloved hand? Yes, he had. Kill him?

Something burst in my mind and I realized I could die if he lived. This is no time for sentiments, Seto! The voice of stepfather to remind me I was doing something wrong.

I unsheathed my katana. All anger left Wheeler's eyes and he just looked afraid.

"You have insulted…" What was the line? I had forgotten. "The wrong people…now you must die…"

Without warning, pain exploded between my legs. "Take, dat!" Apparently, Wheeler was not frozen in fear at the sight of a sword. He had kicked me in a much undignified place.

I doubled over in pain.

"Whatcha got, pal?" I moved the katana to the classic defense position, (right over my shoulder), and watched as he moved away from me with his fists up.

Now, I was the one angry. He had defied me!

"You're only prolonging your death."

"Oh yeah? Come over here and say dat!" He had a look of pure defiance on his face.

This was ridiculous. "You've made the mistake of insulting a very pissed off group, now you must die." Still couldn't remember my line, but this was good enough.

"Well, I don't know what the hell ya think ya talkin' about, but I don't care who you work for, you're not taking me widdout a fight! Come on!" He was actually a little amusing

Now it got interesting. I smirked under my scarf, enjoying the new competition. The likeable anger entered me again. "Wheeler, don't be an idiot," I said.

I don't know why I said that. I could have killed him right there.

Wheeler began to look confused. He squinted his eyes and dropped his fists, slightly. In a dazed voice he asked, "…Kaiba!"

My cover was blown. Mad at being discovered, I pulled off my hat and scarf, revealing my full face.

Wheeler looked both hurt and surprised. "Kaiba? What the hell are ya doin', man? I mean, I knew ya didn't like me, but I never knew you wanted to kill me…"

Wait…he thought I was the one who wanted him dead? Painful shock took me.

"It's…not my choice, Wheeler. Now come on, make this easier for me. Just give up!" I had a bad feeling suddenly.

Wheeler's eyes widened again but this time in defiance. "Um, hell fucking no!" He put his fists up again and began to try and fight me.

The feeling worsened…what was wrong?

Then I knew. The front door opened below us and a deep, angered voice cried out, "Boy, where the hell are you? I'm gonna fucking kill you if you're not in bed by the time I get up there!"

Like a shot, Wheeler's whole mood changed. "Oh, shit, my dad's home. Kaiba, if he finds us he'll—.."

"He's not going to do a damn thing." I wasn't really afraid, (I was the one with the katana), just annoyed that now I had to will myself to kill Wheeler and his father, (although I was more upset about killing Wheeler).

Forgetting for a moment that I aimed to kill him, Wheeler crossed the room and slammed the door shut. His back was exposed to me.

Kill him now!

But…why?

You'll die!

He'll die!

Who cares?

I don't know, but it doesn't matter. He deserves life.

An idea struck me.

With the hilt of my katana, I snapped a pressure point on Wheeler's neck. He dropped, unconscious and crumpled. The katana seemed to sheath itself as I pondered my next move.

Wheeler's father was on the stairs, I heard him creak on the flimsy wood and shout threats, (I realized suddenly where all the fist-holes came from). I had to move quickly.

I grabbed the front of Wheeler's shirt, snatched my hat and scarf from the floor, and threw him on my back. The door was about to be pounded in and I ran to the window, thrusting it open. The way down wasn't particularly long, just dangerous with a sleeping Wheeler on my back. No time.

I jumped.

Landing on the hard concrete floor of the alleyway between the apartment building and Wheeler's house, I heard a crack but felt no pain. I checked myself, but nothing was broken. It occurred to me to check Wheeler. Sure enough, his wrist was broken. I whispered to myself, "Beautiful landing, Kaiba." I would have to fix him when I got home.

Standing up with him still on my back, (he wasn't heavy, just uncomfortable, making it annoying but easy for me to walk with him hanging on me), I looked to the street I had come from. A Puppet was just pulling up, ready and waiting for me to be done. I couldn't go that way. Waiting was out of the question as well.

I went behind the apartment building, (the alley wasn't closed off with a fence, fortunately). I decided to pass from behind the buildings, out of sight from the streets. This could work, if I just went in the right direction towards my house.

It seemed that no thoughts passed through my mind as I heaved Wheeler home, away from the Puppet and his maniac of a father. I was not expecting the events to turn out the way they did. But that's life. I couldn't even consider what was about to happen, although I pretty much figured I was not going to make it out scot-free.

I reached the mansion in an unreal state of mind. Automatically I entered it in darkness, feeling the strangeness of Wheeler being in my home, although he was not awake. But he would be eventually, thanks to me.

I decided to put Wheeler in my own room, where Mokuba wouldn't be tempted to travel, (and what would Mokuba do when he found Wheeler?). Walking into it, I knew that Wheeler would hate this place. It was so big, even I hated it. He would have to get over it.

I laid him down carefully on the bed and returned my katana to its rightful spot in the wall. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment as I passed it. Without the contacts it was easy for Wheeler to recognize me. Damn it. Why are you so stupid?

Wheeler lay sprawled on the bed in the undignified position I had left him in. Remembering his wrist, I moved toward the bed and pulled a chair up to the bedside. I practically fell into it I was so tired. My hands massaged my face and I tried to make sense of all the thoughts. I slouched forward and gently looked at his wrist. It was a bad break, more than one bone broken. I was glad that Wheeler had been unconscious when he received it otherwise he would have totally blown our cover with shouts of pain.

Taking him to the hospital was not even a thought that crossed my mind. I would have to fix this by myself. I put my hands into position and twisted. There was a quiet click as the bones resettled. Yet Wheeler slept on.

A better look at it told me it was still broken, just not as bad as before. I wanted to try again, but knew that all I would do from here was make it worse. I left it and wrapped it tightly in a cloth I found in the bathroom.

Leaning back in my chair, I took in Wheeler's full sleeping form. His eyes were closed, so the sparkle show was out, but he did have an interesting profile…

He looked so peaceful, laying there sleeping. The world went on around him and he didn't even notice. He began to snore and I smirked. Get comfortable, Wheeler.

"You owe me," I told him in a low voice.

Part of his bangs fell across his face. With my middle finger, I gently brushed away the yellow hair. There, you could see his face better. I smirked again. He was easy to handle when asleep. I took in his form again and suddenly felt something I was not expecting to feel. Never in a million years. Impossible.

Attraction.

I jumped up, knocking the chair back. Jesus Christ, he was my goddamn rival. And he was a male, for fucking sake. Jesus…I brushed off the feeling and tried to swallow my embarrassment.

I went to the clear other side of the room and got ready for a shower. A cold one. Freezing cold.

I sighed. Why was this the way with my life?

Death and life. What was the difference anymore?

A/N: Well…this only took my entire day to write! How was it, (I'm dying to know!)? A few notes, Wheeler's accent will be on and off in this. I don't like to play things up too much so I'll only put it in when it's easy to figure out what he's saying. Yay, I loved writing the ending. The next chapter has more SetoxJoey. Fun! Please review! I so want to know how bad I did, (lol, the little masochist in me!)!


	4. Problems

Ack! Sorry for the wait! Fourth chapter here we come! It's a long one…..really long one….sorry! There was a lot that needed to be written and by now you know how I tend to go on, I think… But this was also hard to write, being as this story is my first ever SxJ. But I think I did alright…I don't know. I'm actually worried about what it will be like…(takes a deep breath). Oh well, here it goes! WOW! I got so many reviews after the third chapter updated. Thank you all so much! I love you guys lots!

Let me respond:

Sapphire Crescent (in response to your second chapter review): YAY! You came back, and with a long review, too! Thank you so much for keeping with my story, I so love hearing your thoughts. You make it sound like you really, thoroughly read my chapters and offer advice and comments on aspects I thought were missed by most readers. Thanks! Now, about what you said: For some reason, the second chapter was easier to write so maybe that's why you thought it was better. Oh well, I appreciate the compliment! Kaiba is one of the coolest characters to do in first person POV. I am obsessed with writing like that, (this is the second story I've written from his POV). Oddly enough, I seem to really get into his character when writing. It's weird, but it comes out like straight from his mouth. Yes, his thoughts are complex but I have to make the reader familiar with them so nothing seems too sudden or out of the blue, you know? It's almost like an explanation of his actions. But, yeah, he thinks like a real person. OMG! I think you are the only one who caught on to the uniform-separate from his other clothes. You are not off in the slightest, that's it exactly! (claps for you) Good job! School provides regularity for Seto, yes. And, like you said, thank the gods for it! Don't feel bad…if I were a hired assassin, I would probably accidentally shoot or stab myself or something. I'm a klutz as well, you see…(sighs)…but I do have a fascination with swords you may have noticed…Yes, Kaiba can't remain cool forever. I'm trying to make him a professional killer, but also human, so yeah. I think I would loose my mind entirely if I had killed the relative of my teacher. GAAH! I can't even think about it…(and yet Seto got over it fairly quickly, considering the circumstances). Yugi will not be mentioned in this story as much as Joey, (sorry if that was obvious), but I did put the part with them in Chapter 2 to make a little foreshadow of what they are like. It was funny? Cool. And Joey is a star in this chapter, so your virtuous patience paid off! Yay! You really liked that chapter? Oh, thank you! I love hearing that, thank you so much! And don't worry about how it took you a long time to review, it happens. I'll just look forward to hearing from you longer, but I don't mind! YAY, I'm on your favorites, (and it was kind of creepy how you said "I can always find you", but I'm still grateful, lol!)!

(in response to your review of my third chapter): I so so so loved your review of the third chapter, (yay! Someone read and thought about it!)! Yes, that chapter kind of set the whole story in motion. I thought it was cool too…lol. Kaiba has a bike. It suites him, I don't know why he doesn't have one in the show or the manga…it's an injustice, I tell you! Kaiba has no regard for the law, unfortunately….T.T But then again neither would I if I was an assassin for hire…oh well. Obesity is a sort of like the trademark for an evil dude. I don't know why, it's really funny, actually. Maybe it implies money and wealth because they can eat whenever they want to and don't have to worry about being active because they have servants and stuff…I don't know. D.B., when I wrote her, was supposed to be like the enigmatic essence to the mafia. She's a woman, (unusual, as you mentioned), and she is an assassin. I didn't really give much information on her, the reader is supposed to be left with their own imagination about who she really is. But I like hating them, they boss around Seto, (pouts)! Oh, yes, Mafia! Smoke and smoke your lungs out! HAHAHA! You'll die! HAHAHA! And…ok, I'll relax. Just don't like them, that's all…Kaiba's emotions are probably the most difficult thing to write about him, don't you find? In the show and manga he has, like, mood-swings and can be unpredictable, so he's difficult. But I enjoy it. I did well? YAY! Thanks. No, Kaiba isn't a cold-blooded killer. At first, I toyed with the idea of making him one, but decided not to because that would have been a tad too far. I mean, he's going insane enough as it is with his work and life and expectations to fulfill! I couldn't handle it either…yeah, Poor Mokuba. Maybe he's getting used to his brother's behavior. Eh, probably not. Your thoughts on killing…so true. Kaiba does have it hard…but now he does have Joey, whom he did risk his life for and feel attracted to at the same time. Hence the title of this chapter. Poor Seto…Your review was so so so wonderful, still love ya and I thank you again. I enjoy your long reviews, really. (gasps) You're computer is being taken away! HOW WILL YOU LIVE? I wouldn't live if I didn't have my computer…whoa…scary. Don't worry about reviewing and reading. Whenever you get the chance, kk? I'll miss you, though, (grrr to the librarians!)! Until next we speak! (hopefully sooner than expected)

Flame Swordswoman: I can't believe it, but you were my first reviewer for the third chapter! AGAIN! I know now that you will be the first to lay eyes on my new chapters. Thank god you're such a good reviewer! (gasps) You liked the chapter that much? Omg…thank you so much…I don't know if I deserve all those compliments! (hugs) Seto's POV is still the best, I remain with my opinion. And Joey is officially a main character now. Seto broke his wrist, yeah, damn. Nice landing, Seto! I thought it was funny, too though…(does that make me weird?) Seto has a real dilemma now about hiding Joey…hmm…it gets interesting. I update usually in week periods if I like the story, sometimes months if I don't. But I've been writing almost nonstop with this story so I'm updating faster than usual. Here you go! Fourth Chapter, and is the length the way you wanted it? Thank you so much for reviewing and I look forward to reading your thoughts next, First Reviewer!

eclipse-moon: You like it? I'll write more! Thank you! And Seto and Joey goodness is one of the best things in this world. Please continue reading and reviewing!

Xaio-Darkcloud: Well, now that I'm on your Author Alert List, I'm sure you will read this chapter! I hope you like it! No, Seto wouldn't kill Joey…I wouldn't have a story, lol! But I'm glad everything worked out too. Lol! Don't be nervous, I'm not one for heartbreak stories, (or writing them, anyway). Thank you for reviewing! And here you go with the fourth chapter! Please read!

TinyClownBean1: YAY! You reviewed my new story! Thanks! You don't like assassins? Not even Seto as one? Aww… But, seriously, I'm glad you decided to read this anyway because now I have a good author to give me advice! Thank you so much for your compliments, too! Love ya lots, and please continue to read! (P.S.: when are you going to update "Precious Times"? I miss it so much.)

ttSerenity: Thank you for reading, (and liking)! (gasps) You think this is one of the best SxJ fics you've ever read? Omg! I…I…thank you! (hugs) This is my first one, and I thought it wasn't all that great, but you liked it that much…(cries). Oh thank you so much! Such a wonderful compliment. Please keep reading and reviewing, loved to hear from you.

FirerieGurl: Thanks, and Joey and Seto are officially set to get together in T-minus one chapter…just kidding! I don't know when they'll decide to actually get together, but they will. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to review! It was so nice to hear to hear from you!

Fire Kitten: YAY! You reviewed again! And you liked it, too. Your review was so wonderful! (laughs) You can be frantic, I don't mind! Joey was hot? Hmm…I think Seto would agree with you…lol! I tried to make him the way he would be, not weak not stupid enough to be clueless as to who his would-be-killer was. You know? Yeah. Like I said before, he's really hard to depict, but I'm studying him, like you recommended I do, (watching the episodes and such). Seto will be studying him, too, don't worry…lol! He wasn't hurt too bad…Seto tried to fix him… Seto is supposed to be a little, teeny bit evil, but still human. But the last scene was cute, wasn't it? It was fun to write! I thought you had guessed it. Smart Girl, (claps)! Ok, I won't worry about Yugi, (I actually forgot about him in the last chapter sort of. Oh. Well.). I liked the line, too. I forget where I heard it…but it was so appropriate for the story, so I had to use it. Thanks again for reviewing and as you already know I love your reviews…Here's the fourth chapter! (I wonder who gave you that sword…)

Kuro Enkou Nero: Thanks for reviewing! I rock? Thank you! (Don't know if I deserve that, but thanks anyway!) Yeah, the plot was a little unusual, but I'm so happy that you liked it! Sexy? Indeed! (lol!) I mean, what other word describes Seto in general? Well, alright I can think of a few, but none that good, (just kidding)! This is on your Favorites? WOW! Thank you for that and all your compliments, (hugs), and I have alas updated! One more thing: (claps for puppyshipping).

Fanficlunatic234: Thanks for reading! I love you, too! Don't cry…(ok you can if you want, lol!). You like Seto? YAY! I try to, like, get into his character when I write, makes for a more realistic POV, don't you think? You think this is…amazing? OMG! Thank you so so so so so much! Thanks, again! Oh and thanks! Please read and tell me what you think!

Hazel-Beka: You like? Yay! Kaiba is an assassin, yes, and I think it is cool as well. Let me tell you how I came up with it, (since you're the only one who asked): The word "samurai" and then the word "assassin" go together in my mind, (weird? Oh yes!). I know they are two different things, but they weren't always, (it depends on the type of samurai and the era, although I don't pretend to be an expert in the slightest). Thinking of this, now, I couldn't help but picture Seto, as sexy as he is, holding a katana. It's just like he goes with the image I have, you know, (being Japanese and pissed off)? Mostly the movies I watch helped me come up with the assassin part. That was the only easy thing to do. Of course the hardest part was making it believable. As for that, what do you think? Did I make it believable, or am I insane and should just go hide in the corner for a while and think about it? Anyway, please read this chapter and I would love to hear from you again, (you were my twentieth reviewer!).

Ambivalence: YAY! OMG! You reviewed my story! Thank you so much! I always hope for one of my readers-by-request to actually review and read…and you did! THANK YOU! Oh, thanks so much. You didn't think it was bad? Good. That makes me happy…(and yes one of the best parts is the sexiness of Seto, lol). First two were meant to be a sort of introduction, mainly to Seto but also about his life, so yeah, you got it, and thanks. Seto is sometimes difficult to write in first person, but he is definitely the best, (literally THE BEST!). I just love writing like this, (favorite), you should try it sometime, (I know you'd be good at it…). Although, it is very important to leave Seto In Character, at least for me. You guessed right, they do want him to kill Joey, (mean people…). The anticipation was real? Wow! I didn't think it was that good, but you seemed to like it, Thank You! Explain? Joey actually let someone explain? Maybe…maybe…doubtful….but, maybe…mostly freaking out, I can tell you. Lol. No criticism? YAY! That means a lot to me…(and I follow people's advice in the reviews, I usually don't have Beta reader, but sometimes I do. I'll look into it.). GAAH! Spelling and grammar! LOATHE ENTIRELY! But I do try. I guess I should eddittt more carefully. Oops, look at that word…oh well, (yawns). Lol! Just Kidding! You like my writing style? Cool! Thanks. As for me, I love love love love love love love love long reviews, (did I already tell you that….O) I tried my very hardest to update quickly, and I will continue to try, I promise. Every time I get a new reviewer, (especially a long one, like you), I feel more motivated to write! Oh yes, more SetoxJoey…please and thank you! Lol! Oh and it was no problem reviewing your story…I should be thanking you for writing such a good one! Do update! Thank you! Thanks again! Oh, wait, one more thing: THANKS!

Marz: Thank you for reviewing! So nice to hear from you, thank you so much! Kaiba will explain…but it won't be easy for him…aww, that makes me sad. Anyway, yeah, I liked that part, too! Wow, you're hooked on one of my stories…wow! That's the first time anyone ever said that, thanks! So cool, ok, this is my update…please tell me what you think!

"Steph": YAY! Another reviewer! Thanks for reading! Yes, Kaiba is an assassin and it is interesting, I think. Like the emotion? Thanks! That's probably the most difficult part, making everything seem realistic, (but…it's ok, right?). That damn mafia! Always messing everything up for poor SetoT.T. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!

"Green Eggs and Ham": Ok, cool name…original…thanks for your review! To answer your question. In the manga, Kaiba made not just one but many deals with the mafia, but it just left the reader to assume that he paid them off with money. I took it a little further and had him be an assassin…but as for the actual why, let me ask you: How easy do you think it is to start a company? Yeah, I don't know either, (lol). But I imagine it would be hard enough that one of the best ways to get by is to know the right people and make the right deals. Seto knew this. For the sake of his company, he did make a deal with the mafia that cost him freedom, but he still does have that company. Furthermore, I kind of left it so that it seems like they have a hand in the investments of Kaiba Corp. that would lead to devastation of the business if it were withdrawn, (or they could just leak the truth to the press and make him unpopular and junk). So if at any times it seems like Seto wouldn't really go through all this length, just think of what he has to loose! I should thank you, you gave me such a good idea for the story when you asked that question. Thanks! (you'll find out what I mean when you read the chapter) Anyway, thanks for liking and of course reading, and I do promise that Seto will not kill Joey, or at least I think….Seto, what are you dong with that katana?

Warning: YAOI, people! This means slash, shounen-ai, male on male, homosexuality, you understand? Don't like, disagree, whatever your problem is, I beg you not read! Also, this chapter contains explicit scenes of violence and gore. So, the squeamish should not read! Turn away now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 4: Problems**

Scars. The darkness of the past is portrayed in them. I know; I have thousands. It's amazing, almost, to see the ugly, long, jagged, milk-white blemishes run up and down your skin and picture in your mind what happened to you when you first received them as brand new cuts. I received the majority of my scars from my stepfather, but some of them from hits gone bad, and some from battles I wager with my enemies. Believe it or not, there are others ways to fight someone than in a card game. Brutal ways no one even thinks of sometimes. I have them all in my head. And on my body.

I find it ironic that a person can have so many secrets written on their skin. My arms, torso, neck and back are like a road map of the pain I experienced through various stages of my life. I've managed to let no one know of these blemishes at all, it's easy enough to wear turtlenecks and long sleeves every day even in the summer, but I feel burdened at times with them. Not even Mokuba knows the ugliness I tote around with me behind the face I'm told is attractive, (even though if people looked hard enough they would find the tiniest hints of the scars on there as well, but no one's ever gotten that close to me without my permission). I wonder if I am actually attractive or if people are just attracted to who I am as a billionaire, not what I am.

I guess I'll never know.

I put my shirt back on. There was no time for such nonsensical thoughts as I was thinking at the moment. I had to work on figuring out what to do with Wheeler.

I stepped out of the bathroom, newly dressed in my black button-down turtleneck and black pants. At the moment I didn't care what I looked like. I just needed to think. Think…

My room had remained the way it was before my shower. Dark, large, foreboding, and complete with a sleeping dog sprawled on my bed. Just looking at the yellow-golden hair that shone in the dark like some unwanted light made me tired. I didn't want to have to face this huge, gruesome problem that was the mutt. It wasn't my fault to begin with, but now I had to take responsibility for not killing him. Responsibility, you see, that was all mine. No one to blame but myself.

I took a deep breath. This was something I could surely solve. I was, after all, the genius of Kaiba Corporations. I could certainly handle a fifteen-year-old boy. Of course.

I picked up the chair that had fallen over and moved it across the room. Way in the corner, safely away from Wheeler where I could think.

My body sunk into the hard wood seat. I really was getting tired. I mean, I hadn't slept really, (not counting the time earlier when I fell asleep in my first period class), in three days. Or was it four…? Well, it was four counting that moment, sure…oh who cared? I'd gone longer without sleep. Once I went a whole week, (but that had been when Gozaburo was still alive).

Mokuba. Sometimes I considered him at the oddest times. Like now. What would I tell him when he found out I was harboring one of my greatest enemies? Obviously he would want to know, "But why, Seto?" and what would I tell him? "Oh yes, well, you see Mokuba…I have been assassin ever since I first started to run Kaiba Corp. There was this weird assignment last night and well…" Yeah, right. The truth was no good. "Aliens dropped him in last night Mokuba. I couldn't help it." No, he would ask too many questions. Besides, I already told him that aliens weren't real and he wouldn't believe me if I contradicted myself.

Oh what was I saying? This was ridiculous. The only thing I could tell Mokuba was that Wheeler would be staying with us for a while, (and exactly how long would that be? Forever seemed most right…but he couldn't…no way), and there were no "buts" about it. Mokuba would be upset, oh yes, but that was the only way without lying flat out which would end up a horror with Wheeler there all the time.

And what of Wheeler? My eyes moved to where he lay on the bed. Still sleeping...for how long, I wondered? How hard had I hit him? Not hard, but enough to have him knocked out for the rest of the night, at least. I hoped.

But eventually he would wake up, and he would want answers. How much could I tell him? What lies would he actually believe? He had seen me try to kill him; he knew I had it in me. That wasn't the kind of thing people let by easily. Could I let him know I was an assassin? Had he already figured that out? Probably not. No, he had thought I was there to kill him out of my own free will. How stupid…I smirked at the time. Why would I want to kill such a lazy, good-for-nothing puppy? I mean, I knew like hell that I had only spared him because…wait, why had I? I thought. There was a reason…I knew it.

I searched the back of my mind for the thought that had come to me when I hit Wheeler on the head with the hilt of my katana. Well, there had been a few: Do it or not? Why had I chosen "not"? I just couldn't remember…maybe I really did need sleep.

The sun was rising. What the hell time was it? My watch said 6:30 in the a.m. That couldn't be…the last time I'd checked it was only 3:00…why was that happening to me lately? I just totally lost track of my whole sense of time. Three and a half hours I had sat there thinking, and what had come of it? Nothing! Except of course I knew Mokuba couldn't know the reason why I kept Wheeler in the house. But other than that…

The phone rang.

I nearly jumped on the ceiling. No way, this was not happening…they were calling me. They were pissed.

The phone kept sending its _rrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring_ message out to the whole house. Wheeler did not stir. Thank whatever gods there were.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrrrrrrring_. They could have at least called my cell...

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring. RRRRRRRRRRRRING_ The noise seemed to get louder, but maybe my hearing just got more sensitive.

Enough of this! I ran over to my night table where the phone sat. _Rrrrring. Rrrrr—_ I picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Seto Kaiba. I'm calling from the agency of Union Workers, my name is Sheryl Tycks. Can I have a minute of your time to talk about the dental plans you offer to your employees?"

I said nothing. I think I had had a heart attack, really. My heart just wouldn't stop beating, I felt the blood pound in my face. Sheryl Tycks. Never heard of her before. I sent up a prayer to the same gods that kept Wheeler asleep when the phone rang. Maybe after this I would become I fully practiced member of the Shinto religion instead of my usual atheism…

"Mr. Kaiba?" Oh, she was still there.

"No, wrong number." I hung up. Burn in hell, Sheryl Tycks.

I let out a long, long sigh. This was too hard. I had to relax. Just calm down. Of course that would be very hard to do without any sleep and a mutt lying on my bed, but still. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to tell myself that they wouldn't call. No, they had better things to do. Better than tracking down the person who had disobeyed them? Maybe not.

Standing there, the sun came up directly behind me, pouring light into the dark room. My body was silhouetted in darkness, but I saw Wheeler perfectly.

The sun did interesting things to his hair, the most prominent part of his body. It sparkled to show many different colors, not just yellow, but some reddish browns, too, hidden in some strands. The weird orangey glow of the sunlight made his pale skin, (and it had been pale, come to think of it), look gold. It was weird, but somehow…well, he looked almost like…I knew it was silly but, he was so innocent looking that he was just like…

"Angel," my mind told me. I said the word out loud. It felt weird coming from my lips, I never really said it that often. But it did describe how Wheeler looked at the time, sleeping without notice of the danger that built itself around him. If only he weren't so stupid, so annoyingly moronic, maybe he would be bearable.

What the hell was I thinking! I came out of my sudden day dream about how Wheeler looked "angelic" for God's sake and mentally slapped myself. I could be such a fool sometimes. This was crazy, why was I acting like this? I wouldn't acknowledge the fact that I also felt a little…well, I just wouldn't acknowledge that part at all. Wouldn't even say it. Then it might not be real. Might not…

I turned away from Wheeler and paced around my room for a second. Really, I disliked pacing, but saw no other alternative other than stare at Wheeler or go outside of my room.

Outside…school! Yes, I needed to go to school and clear my head. I could lock Wheeler in here and tell Mokuba to go to a friend's house for the day, he wouldn't mind taking off from his own school day.

School. Wonderful school. That's where I would go. Maybe Yugi wouldn't even be there with Wheeler turning up missing from the night before. The thought was pure joy.

I headed for my closet and the uniform, that ugly uniform, to go on out. But I never quite made it all the way there.

From behind me there came a small groan. I closed my eyes. Wheeler was waking. Perfect. Fucking perfect.

I turned around slowly from where I stood. Facing him, I saw the mop of hair move. He shifted his legs slightly and reached behind him for something. It was not there, whatever it was, because his hand met only air where he reached. He let out a confused groan and patted the bed without moving.

Intrigued I watched further, tilting my head, misunderstanding what he wanted. Wheeler turned his head more towards me. He peeked one of his eyes open, only a slit, and looked at where his hand was groping the bed.

Suddenly both eyes shot open and he sat straight up.

"Hey!" He yelled. His accent washed over my ears. "Where am I!" He turned his head around frantically.

Silly puppy, I thought. "Relax, mutt," I said, crossing my arms and trying to look collected and not like I had just been thinking of fleeing my own house and throwing my phone against the wall to avoid any contact from my employers.

Wheeler turned immediately to where I stood. His chestnut eyes shone with confusion at first, and then, hate. Anger, even. Oh how I enjoyed making him angry, but this time was different. I had no control over how Wheeler would feel now.

"Kaiba!" He shouted. "What's goin' on? Where am I? What are you doin' here? Why aren't I at home? What did you do?"

"I said, calm down, mutt." More force in the voice, but Wheeler didn't seem to care. "You're at the Kaiba mansion. My home. I brought you here…do you remember what happened last night?"

"Last night?" Wheeler looked away from me and the confused look came back on his face. "I don't…"

How could he not remember? It was kind of important.

His good hand traveled up his hair and felt around his head. He touched the spot where I had hit him. "Ow!"

Oops. I had hit him too hard…maybe he didn't remember. Thank the gods who had been giving me luck so far today. Now I could lie however I wanted.

"I don't remember…" He looked at his hand for a sign of blood from the sore spot, but found none, (thankfully). "But I have a hell of a bump on the back of my head…Kaiba, what the hell's goin' on?"

Lie? Yes, it seemed like a good idea.

"You're going to be staying here for a while, pup."

The confused, hurt look on Wheeler's face turned to that of anger again. He stood up, (on the million-dollar bed, still in his sneakers). "What are you talkin' about? Jus' give me a straight answer fa' once, will ya?" His face was amazingly expressive. He showed all signs of whatever he felt at all times. The expression "Eyes are the window to the soul" had more meaning when applied to Wheeler, I decided.

Lie? Of course, I decided that already…then why was it so hard to do? The thought of Wheeler being lied to made me angry. Why? Good question. Why?

I didn't need this at all. Maybe he could be made to remember so I wouldn't have to…maybe not. Regardless, I knew one thing: I had a water bed.

Smirking and setting out with a kick of practiced skill, I made contact with the mattress and watched as Wheeler fell backwards onto the floor with a loud yelp. I walked to where he lay and held him on the floor with the same foot I used to kick the bed. He struggled, not in a dignified way, (but I was holding him down by the neck).

"What…the…fuck…are…ya'…doin'?" He managed to strangle some words out of his mouth. I hated the contortions of his formerly angelic face, but this seemed like the right thing to do.

I pressed harder with my foot, (barely trying, for Wheeler was not really fighting back). "You've insulted the wrong people, now you must die." Oh how I loathed those words…the hate was undefined almost because my body knew that this was not the appropriate time for them. But my mind had outsmarted my body, as it always did. My emotions were painful, but my mind was in the exact right place.

A look of sudden recognition passed through Wheeler's face. "Remember now?" I asked, leaning dangerously close, but not enough to touch.

My knee gave out due to a sudden kick delivered directly to my shin. A hard kick, harder than I had received from most enemies. I guess his memory had returned to him.

"You bastard!" The blonde rebel yelled. He was up and I was on the floor now. This was quite amusing, this little battle we were having. Oddly, such things gave me pleasure, especially when I was with Wheeler. "You were gonna kill me!"

He aimed to kick me while I was down, but I got up before he had a chance. "It's not as simple Wheeler."

"I believe that like I believe ya' have a heart, Kaiba!" He set out for a punch. I caught his fist and swung him around a little, just to keep him off balance. This was fun but it wasn't a real battle like I knew them to be.

"You don't understand." I had decided to just out and tell him. He would find out eventually anyway. And what better way to admit to my greatest secret than while we fought each other? That was one of the best types of intimacy I had known throughout my life. Fighting.

"Why don't you explain to me Kaiba?" He attempted a right hook, as his left was caught in my own clenching fist.

I dodged. "Sure. But first you need to calm down a little." I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him near to me. We were almost on top of each other.

The satisfaction I received from this as almost disturbing. In fact, it was disturbing. Very. There I was, practically hugging the same person I had been trying to block not a moment before and I was enjoying it so much I didn't want to carry out the second part of my move that would involve Wheeler once again sprawled across the bed like when we had started.

And yet I couldn't help but notice how Wheeler's forehead glistened with sweat from recent activity. The way his eyes resonated with pure revulsion and fury. His hair, previously disarray, was now hopelessly matted and out of place. Better that way…

All too strange. This just couldn't be real, no, I needed to…something.

But Wheeler had noticed my hesitation and acted. His leg came up trying to kick again. I had to break the awkward moment and snatch his ankle as it aimed for me. I spun him around and dropped him back on the bed, (with a force that sent the water in it splashing around, almost depositing the pup on the floor once again, and making him grab at the sheets. Totally ruin the perfection of my bed, why not?).

"Are we calm now?" I asked, smoothing out my clothes with put on disgust. Really I was trying to dust off the feelings I had just been having.

Without waiting for an answer, I continued. Well, out with it already and stop wasting time. "I'm not just a CEO of an obscenely rich company."

"Ya' mean ya' good fa' other things besides sitting at a desk and barking people around all day? Wow, never knew ya' had it in ya', Kaiba." Sarcasm. But he was still struggling from the vibrations of the water bed so he didn't have complete control over the conversation yet.

"Believe it or not, pup. Anyway, this is serious. So for once in your miserable life just listen and don't say anything that will embarrass you." I took a deep breath, retrieved my chair from the corner, and braced myself for the fall of what seemed like a lifetime's worth of secrecy.

"I am an assassin." Wheeler just stared at me. His eyes were round, and even though he was lying on his stomach, he still looked me in the face. They didn't show any real understanding for what I had just said, but I knew there had to be some. I went on.

"I am an assassin," I repeated. "And you just happened to be on the list for last night, alright? So that's why I wanted to kill you." I had managed to put a look of indignation on my face and crossed my arms and legs after finishing.

Turning away from him, I tried to absorb some of the shock of what had just occurred. Someone else knew…a soul knew…there was someone else that knew perfectly well…he knew…it wasn't a secret anymore.

Why did everything have to happen so fast? I could have surely stopped this had I been thinking clearly—had I had time to think. Not even ten minutes had passed since I had been contemplating what to do with a sleeping Wheeler. What had I done?

In my peripheral vision I saw that Wheeler sat up, slowly this time. He looked at me. Really looked at me, not just the usual way of loathing he had, either. It was like he wanted to see through my body to the depths of my soul with squinted eyes. Did he think I was untruthful? Tch. I only wished I was lying.

It seemed three eternities passed before Wheeler responded. "Wait…you're kidding, right?"

What the hell did he think this was? A joke for fucking sake? I tightened my mouth and faced him again. The inquisitive look on his face remained, but he also looked a little guarded. Cautious. He didn't believe me. Or was afraid to. "I don't kid, Wheeler. This is not a prank, mutt."

"Then you're really an assassin. For real?" He squinted his eyes more. If he only knew how much that distorted his face…he looked incompetent like that.

I nodded slightly "For real."

The magic words. He reverted his face back to normalcy and leaned back on his hands. A long exhale then a whistle. "I gotta admit, I wasn't expectin' that."

I blinked and realized I hadn't breathed in a while. Why was breathing getting so hard to do these days?

"I mean," Wheeler continued, sitting straight and waving around his hands to make a point. "I did think that ya' were jus' a little weird, but I never thought…I mean I did think that ya' not normal. Shit, I mean you're the president of a friggin' company, of course ya' not gonna be normal, but seriously…" It was like he talked more to himself than me.

He had not been looking at me, instead trying to concentrate on a pattern in the bed sheets. Just after he said those few perplexed words, he did chance a glance at me. I got a full intake of his expression. Anger and hate had disappeared. Fear. Nothing else could describe the look. It was so misplaced on his face…

Quickly he looked away. Great, so now he was afraid of me. Why hadn't I even considered this outcome before? I was stupid to tell him of all people, he was so young and so innocent, (and annoying). Damn. Now I was stuck. Double damn.

I didn't think I would ever talk again, but sure enough Wheeler had to open his mouth and ask the most dreaded question of the entire awkward conversation.

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeated. "It's not easy, Wheeler, to run a company. You need to know the right people…do things that aren't so nice all the time. Sometimes that means giving up your freedom. I did. I may not work for the nicest of people and my job may not be the easiest…and I may hate it so totally I wish that…" I stopped. It was already too far. He couldn't know everything. "Well, it doesn't matter what I wish sometimes but at least I have a company. And a life. And a support for my little brother."

Wheeler had been glancing around nervously. That ended when I said this. He looked straight at me with anger and jumped to his feet.

"Ya' mean ta' tell me that ya' sunk so low as to actually kill people jus' so ya' can have a big fancy company?"

"That's not—.." I started. He had it all wrong.

"No, it is! Jesus Christ, Kaiba! I thought you were respectable, at least! Now I think that you're just a crazy little kid who can't even keep control over his own company so he has to go and kill someone to make things right! Well, listen, Kaiba, I dunno what madja wanna kill me, bu' I ain' gonna die until I'm damn good and ready to, ya' hear? So if ya' wanna fight me, here I am! But I'm gonna take ya' down, jus' so ya' know!" He was shouting so much. It was so loud…and his accent was so thick I thought he would choke on his own words.

But I wasn't offended. Really, for Wheeler to be mad at me was better than him being afraid of me. At least anger was a normal emotion for him.

"Are you through?" I asked, standing up and thus forcing him to take a step back. Without waiting for an answer, I said, "Because I've had just about enough of your voice for today, mutt. If no one ever told you, the sound of it is really quite irritating. Besides, yapping little puppies must be taught silence at a young age. It's not right to have them bark at their masters." (I added the dog analogy almost without thought at this point. It was just the way of the world ever since I had first beaten him at that silly game we played. It always got to Wheeler. Even now.)

"Kaiba, fa' the last time, I am NOT a puppy!"

I had fixed a smug look on my face, (just the one that I knew he hated the most). "Could have fooled me. Anyway, I must tell you more of the situation before you decide if you want to kill me or not." I paused. "Actually, no. I'll tell you before you decide if you want to try and kill me or not. That's more accurate."

He growled. Really, he could have been conceived as a dog if he only had a tail.

"You're not safe anymore, Wheeler. I kept you alive last night on the count of two things—.."

He interrupted again. "Why were you there in the first place, Kaiba?" He pointed a finger at me.

"Because you were nosing around where you shouldn't have been."

"What are you talking about?" The finger dropped and a look of pure confusion entered his face.

"Forgetful, are we? Well, let me remind you: You saw my employers in a meeting…you came back to get another look. You were photographed, by the way, that's how they found you. It's dangerous to watch the mafia carry out a meeting, Wheeler. They saw fit to end your life rather than let you live, so—.."

"This is all news to me." He looked absolutely bewildered. "I never saw nobody havin' a meetin'…I don' think ya' know what you're talkin' about, Kaiba. I never did any of that!"

So they really had gotten the wrong guy. I couldn't say that I hadn't suspected this. In fact, I think that's what I initially thought when I first saw the picture. That boy couldn't have been Wheeler. The hair wasn't the only clue.

It was almost comical, though. The mafia—the cruelest people known around—had made a mistake and unleashed their wrath on the wrong person. How ironic. I thought of them sitting in their high risen chairs smoking cigarettes and thinking everything was under their control as they pleased. And they were 100 wrong, the fools. Never trust online photo scanning. It just doesn't work out.

The people who had ruined my life for so long were finally lavished in imperfection. It was so sweet for me…and this seemed to solve all my problems. Yes, Wheeler was innocent, and he could be let go and this whole mess would be over. I would get some sleep and go back to school ready for the next assignment to be a normal one, (after this, I was actually not even thinking about how I didn't want to kill, I just wanted things to be normal again. No Wheeler.)…

What was I thinking? Suddenly it hit me that this only made things worse. Wheeler couldn't be free. The one good thing the mafia was good for was tracking. They would find him. No reason could be talked into them; they were like one single gigantic stubborn mind that heeded no one. Of course Wheeler would still have to die in their mind, (singular). Because I had "failed", another assassin would be hired, (maybe even D.B.), and he would surely not stand a chance. He would die, and for no reason because he was innocent.

Every single thing from here on out was my fault. It would have to be because Wheeler had done nothing.

"It's as I suspected," I told him. Turning my back, (there was no reason to fear him, he was probably too stunned to do anything anyway), I moved across the bedroom into my closet, (the one in which I kept my black clothes for assignments). "You did nothing. I knew it." My voice became muffled slightly because I had thrust my head into the close space of my closet. Wheeler was probably staring at my back totally confused, but he would realize soon enough.

I was searching in my closet for the suitcase. It was made of black leather, not the same as the one in which I kept my duel monsters cards. In it was a record of all the hits I had ever done starting from the day I killed my stepfather until now. You see, once a hit was finished I still had the report given to me by my employers. The logical thing to do, I guess, was to burn them all and forget they ever happened. But for the entire time I had been doing this that seemed like an impossible choice. Sometimes the people I killed had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up entangled in a Mafia-ridden web of disaster which concluded their lives, (often some of them were no older than I). It seemed like I would be doing them an injustice having burned the very thing responsible for the procedure of their death—the reports. I know that doesn't make any sense. I know I'm a hypocrite because I'm the only thing that killed them, not the stupid reports. Yet, deep down, part of me wants to remember them. To remind me of the sins I committed if I ever forgot or felt good about myself for a second. Iie, it had been so long since I felt like a human. Always the hits were in my mind…never to be totally absent of my thinking.

After all, the only thing I had to do was look in the suitcase and see the faces of people dead because of me. Twenty-four in all, not including Wheeler, whose report had been placed in there the day before when I was tired of looking at it.

"What are ya' lookin' for, Kaiba?"

"Your death wish." I said, rummaging through the endless hangers of black cotton that nested in my closet. I hated going in here when I didn't have to. But then I really needed Wheeler to see his report, to know just how much they knew about him and just how bad they wanted him to die.

"Wha'?" He said, not hearing.

My hand hit smooth leather. I had found it. Pulling it out of the dark space, I responded, "I said, I'm looking for your death wish."

Wheeler, seeing the suitcase, said, "They wanna kill me over a briefcase?" Scrambling over to me from across the other side of the bed, (he succeeded in totally ruining my bedspread at this point), he snatched it away from me. "Wha's in here?" he asked, pulling it close to his face and inspecting it.

Baka-sama. "Idiot. It's in the suitcase. Now give me that." I pulled it back away from his face. How simply moronic could one be, could he be?

The lock was bound with a punch pad and after I put in the right code, (4514, which could spell "dead" if each letter is translated into a number starting from one), it simply opened itself, revealing the immaculately white papers that held my secrets.

Why was I showing Wheeler? I shouldn't, God knew. So I simply moved the suitcase away from him when I saw an inquiring hand reach toward the contents with an interested, "Eh?".

"What, no touchin' allowed?" he asked when I possessively removed it from his vicinity.

I lifted the same paper I had looked at for so many hours not a day before. Wheeler's report hadn't a mark on it, I made sure of that. "You may touch this Wheeler if you promise not to chew on it."

Eyes increasing in size, he took the paper. "They thought this was me?" He looked at the picture of his "supposed" self turning away and said, "Damn. How ugly did they think I was?"

I couldn't help but notice the mutt's change in features while he scanned the report. His eyes weren't looking at me, of course, but his profile wasn't uninteresting. The edges of his eyes crinkled a little in concentration and the corner of his mouth twitched from time to time. The ends of his hair were uneven, (scrappy), and often fell into his face, a problem dealt with by tucking the unruly strands behind his ear. I couldn't help but notice the slenderness of that hand, even if the skin looked tainted with dirt under the nails and tiny cuts on his knuckles.

I had a sudden impulse to touch that hand. How rough was that weathered skin? Why were there cuts on it? Fist fights. With who? I wondered if Wheeler was in a gang of his own. Probably. I also knew that he could be a trouble-maker in school. I saw him always starting or taking part in fights in the hallways at school. He could deal punches but also take them. Although, as a fighter myself but of a different nature, I caught the obvious fact that his technique, though sharp, was sloppy and scattered. He collided with his enemies in fights, but he could do so much more damage if he could only focus his anger and think. Anger was one of the most powerful emotions. It is a killing device of its own when used properly. That is what makes a warrior, (among other things of course). Maybe Wheeler was a warrior of his own…with delectable hands…

Without warning Wheeler threw the papers on the floor and punched the mattress. Explosive warrior. Not a good trait. Shame.

"I can't believe this! How can they know so much about me? Not even my friends know that much!" Wheeler was standing up and shouting at the wall. Mental, as well?

"Stalkers." I answered him simply, inspecting the dirt on the bedspread with extreme disgust.

"No shit! Dammit!" He punched the wall. "This is crazy!"

I sighed. Standing up as well, I told the angered boy, in a short tone, "Listen. I know it's unfortunate that this happened, but you must understand that you can't leave this house until something is solved."

"And how is it gonna be solved?" He looked back at me, ferocity in his eyes.

That one got me. I didn't...know how it would be solved, but it would be. It had to be; Wheeler couldn't live here forever.

Everything depended on when the mafia felt the debt had been repaid. Only then would Wheeler live.

Tell him that? Fuck no. "Wheeler, some things solve themselves," I replied simply and walked away from him. This was half of the truth, I guess.

"Hey, I'm not done!" he shouted after me. "Where are ya' goin'?" I noticed that he added this question a little quieter than before.

But I was already out the door. Done talking. I didn't want anymore Wheeler for today. Yet, as I stepped into the wide corridor that linked all the bedrooms in the mansion, I left my own bedroom door open for Wheeler to follow me. Why? I should have locked him up in there after I knocked him out. But then…

"Kaiba?" Though my back was turned to him, I could hear him peering out from the bedroom. "Kaiba? Where are ya' goin'?"

I was going to Mokuba's room. I had given up on all dreams of a school day, and that meant the only thing in the world that could calm me down was Mokuba.

But I had other reasons to go to my brother's room, as well. Wheeler had to realize something.

Right…left…right…left…I reminded myself how to walk, stepping silently but not noiselessly, on legs made of gelatin. Why were my legs so unstable? I was nervous. Me. No, no…I didn't get nervous. This was all some kind of…trick? Who was the trickster?

"Let me ask ya' somethin', Kaiba. Do you think—.."

"You may not, Wheeler." The many rooms on this floor were practically flying by. I realized I was jogging, no walking anymore. Wheeler flailed around behind me, trying to keep up.

Finally, I reached Mokuba's room and stopped. The door was closed, as I suggested to Mokuba he should always do, (the power of suggestion is always so strong when held above Mokuba for some reason), but I didn't even have to look in to know that he was asleep.

I stared at the door for a moment and then felt Wheeler's panting presence beside me. "Kaiba, what is wrong wit' you?"

Slowly, I turned my head to look at him. A lot was wrong with me. But he must not know that. A voice inside told me not to show him how crazy I was. He already knew my secret, but he didn't have to know that I truly am insane as well. "Let me explain further, Wheeler, if you misunderstood before."

I opened the door, (no it was not locked). The smell of the room washed over me. Everything in my house was connected to a certain smell…Mokuba, his room, my room, my office, my dojo, everything. Breathing it in as if it was some kind of air-freshener, I walked in and stared at my pint-sized brother curled up on his bed.

Wheeler looked nervous. His body was tense and his eyes darted around the room in frightened-mouse sort of way. "No such thing as privacy, I guess…" he said. The width of his body seemed small compared to width of the door frame. I never noticed before how skinny he was…

What the hell? That was totally irrelevant to the current situation. Who cared if Wheeler might have been a little underweight? I was, and so? Jesus.

"Relax, mutt. He's asleep. He won't know." I moved closer to Mokuba's queen-sized bed. He always complained that his bed was too big…lonely was the word he had used. I had ignored him. I never knew how to give him what he wanted…I always just overlooked it. I was a horrible person. As if being a killer wasn't bad enough I had to be the worst big brother in the world.

Pushing the depressing thoughts from my mind, I stared at the mess of black that was Mokuba's hair. It completely covered him as he breathed out the slightest sounds of sleep, as he lay in the shaped of a crescent. He was cute. Sometimes being near him calmed me down, as was the case this time. I had no idea why, it just did.

I moved a strand of his hair to see the side of his face pressed against the pillow. "You think I'm selfish, don't you, pup?" I knew he did so I didn't wait to hear him answer. "Maybe I am. But I do not kill for myself. You understand that, at least, right?"

Wheeler looked ready to scream at me again. But he restrained himself. A new emotion passed his eyes, fleetingly. I didn't catch it. It didn't matter though because what he said next caught firmly in my mind.

"I gotcha there, Kaiba. But that don't change at all how I feel." I looked at me with pure anger. "Ya' understand that, at least, right?"

Briefly, I considered what would happen if I pursued this argument. Wheeler was stubborn, but I was more stubborn. I could argue my point to the death if I had to. But…I just didn't want to. Wheeler would know my whole self if I told him about Mokuba and my night job. That was even worse than him misunderstanding. I decided to drop the point.

"The only thing I can be sure of Wheeler is that you're in more danger than you can comprehend."

"You keep sayin' that and then not explainin'! What the hell am I supposed to think?"

Noise. Sudden, sharp. I jerked my head, forgetting instantly everything I had been saying.

Wheeler looked like he hadn't heard it. Fine. I moved away from Mokuba. We needed to leave now. Right now. I pushed Wheeler out of the way and closed the door behind me.

"What the hell? Kaiba, WHAT?" I was dragging him down the corridor and he was fighting me. "Goddammit, what's the matter?"

Something was horribly wrong…oh god.

Back to my room. I threw Wheeler in. "Stay here," I commanded the still-arguing pup. I slammed the door in his face and locked it, (I kept the key-chain that held all the keys to every door in the house with me at all times and had it with my as soon as I got out of the shower).

He pounded on the door, demanding freedom and spitting swears and insults out at me. But I had already reached another level of thinking. My kill-plane. The noise hadn't been imagined.

Shit. My katana was still in my bedroom. I couldn't open the door and get it now. I would have to use something else.

Not a problem…

I flew down to the kitchen, the smell of it touched my nose, but was not absorbed into it. I heard the noise again. My senses sharpened even more

I rummaged through one of the drawers, blind to every other object than the one I wanted. The shining silver of the blade glistened and I snatched my utility knife, the feeling that I might have to kill sinking into me. I didn't care at this moment.

Putting on wings once more I went down to the front door, the origin of the noise not far away now. I could hear them, (one person actually), walking up my driveway. They had been let in—no, I hadn't let them in at all. They had broken in.

I clenched the utility knife harder in my hand and held it in the offensive positioning, (straight out in front of my body), ready to strike.

The phone rang. I jerked towards the offending machine, turning away from the door.

_Rrrrrrring…rrrrrring…rrrriing…_I knew who it was. I didn't even need my answering machine.

_Rrrrrriing…rrrring…rrring…rrring…DING-DONG_. The doorbell rang in the middle of the phone's own blaring, (which is what it seemed like to my highly sensitive ears).

"What?" I barked, seeing the dark shape outlined against the wood door, (I had no window on my front door but I could see the dark shape in my mind), feeling the presence of danger.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, I'm Sheryl Tycks from the Union agency. Can you open up and tell me about the dental plans you offer to your employees?" But the voice was a man's, not a woman from before…

Wait. The voice. How could I have been so stupid? The woman, Miss Tycks, on the phone must have worked for them, (it was not D.B., though). Maybe she was one of their whores.

They had called me already, and now they were here, but had sent another assassin to fight me, who introduced himself as the woman from the phone to let me understand their moves…I couldn't believe I had let this happen.

I didn't move, thinking about the depths of their strategy. They called so they would know where I was, home and alive. Now they wanted to kill me.

But without warning, the door suddenly exploded with bullets shooting themselves at me. I dodged, springing to the ceiling, my haven while the shotgun emptied itself of its rounds.

Time slowed…in my eyes.

The assassin kicked the demolished door in. He was dressed in a suit and was not covered at all like I had to be when I went out. Black shiny hair, slicked back and impeccable, white silk shirt under the black suit. The only thing out of place, in fact, was the black, arm-length shotgun he toted under his left arm. It still smoked. I smelled it, too.

He looked around, but not up, where I was stuck in between two pliers of wood in the ceiling, waiting for him to come directly under me. The utility knife was pressed against my chest.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The man called. His voice was young-sounding. I wished I could see his face. "Have you died like an obedient little problem?" The boots he wore creaked on the shell ridden, smoking carpet. He swerved and looked behind a couch, moving farther from my range. I needed to wait still as he kicked apart my home.

"All problems die, Mr. Kaiba. Did you know that?" He reloaded his shotgun. I caught a slight crack in his voice. Excitement. What was this, his first time doing a hit? "Big ones, small ones, all problems do end eventually. All it takes is an M-16 and even the biggest problems are reduced to dust."

He had kicked over both my couches that sat innocently in the room and was heading back to my range. I moved the utility knife ever so slightly, not feeling the sweat and pain that was coming from my muscles.

"Come on now, Mr. Kaiba. Hiding is not very becoming of the richest man in the world, now, is it?"

Just a little more…move a little more, damn you.

He stepped once more. Directly under me.

I let the utility knife drop sharply into his left shoulder blade. He cried out in pain and surprise. I dropped myself down and easily snatched the shotgun out of the now wounded and staggering man.

I grabbed his hair, (which was not plastered down, just a little sticky), as he was about to fell down in utter pain, and forced his face to look at mine. Large black eyes stared up at me in pain and anger. Small lips. Perfect skin. Face as young as his voice.

"Found you," I said as if it were indeed a game of hide seek.

The knife was still stuck in his shoulder and blood poured from it profusely, staining his perfect silky suit. His right hand tried to stop the bleeding, but could not as I was holding him in such a painful position. I pushed him against the wall by his hair and was partially strangling him with the length of his gun.

"Who sent you?" I asked, rather needlessly in fact. I knew.

He choked out something. "I'm sorry?" I asked, loosening my hold the slightest bit on the shotgun.

He smirked a little, face red from lack of proper circulation down to the neck, "You act like you don't know."

I kicked him in the stomach, angered that he should be so smug after all. He cried out again. "Why?" I asked.

"The problem…" He said, smugness gone from the last kick. "Joseph Wheeler…you didn't do your job last night, you know that…"

"So they sent you to kill me?" Just to make sure I was right in my thinking. They were tricky; they could have been devising anything.

"That was the idea…" He choked a little more. "But, I think they underestimated you."

Now that I didn't believe. No. They assumed that I would kill this man, that's why they sent him, to test my will. Or was it? Maybe I was supposed to let him go free and he was supposed to report to them on what I was doing. Or maybe they really had underestimated me? No…

The assassin knew something. I had to probe him. "You know I'm going to kill you, right?" I asked.

That didn't seem to have much effect on him. "I don't believe you…" he replied.

"Have you heard of me? I once killed a horde of people like you. People stronger than you. What makes you think I won't be able to kill you?" Everything in those sentences was true.

He smirked again and said, "Do you know who I am? Gutsov's son. If you killed me, there would be an all out war between you and him. Would that be smart at all, now?"

Yes, I had sensed a small resemblance to Gustov in this man. He was really a boy, come to think of it. Maybe even my age. Gustov's son? Hmm…maybe that wasn't right, however. Gustov didn't seem capable of having children. But then again, neither had Gozaburo…Oh well, who cared? He might have been lying.

I said, "Your daddy sent you to kill me. As far as I'm concerned, there is no way to avoid war now."

He smirked again. "Just tell me why you didn't kill Wheeler and everything could be avoided."

Wheeler. I thought randomly of this spoiled brat touching Wheeler. Killing him. Hurting him. I lost my resolve of patience and got angry. "Listen. Tell me what Daddy's planning and I'll let you go free. If not…" I ripped the knife out of his shoulder. He screamed. The silver of the blade was painted with the dark red liquid seeping from his shoulder. I took the edge of it and ran it slowly down his cheek, staining it with blood.

"I will cut something off," I told him. I moved to his ear and pressed ever so slightly downward with the edge.

He yelled loudly. "Fuck, alright! Alright! I'll talk to you, Jesus Christ! You're a fucking psycho!" His resolve was lost as well.

"What is your father planning?" I didn't move the knife.

"He sent me here because he wanted to test you. He didn't think you'd kill me…he just wanted to test you."

"Then why send his own son?"

He smirked. Nervously, almost. "Who better? He wanted to test your determination on killing for this Joseph Wheeler."

It hit me. If I killed this man, I would be killing for Wheeler's sake. That…was not how it was supposed to be. No. This man had to live.

"You are certain of this, naturally…" I asked, pressing down harder on his ear.

"Yes! Yes I am! I swear it! I am! I am!" He squirmed slightly under the gun's length. I realized suddenly that this was probably true because he hadn't even fought me. Not once. Yes, he had shot through my door, but my employers knew that that alone wouldn't kill me. They knew that I would survive and then I would be interrogated by Gustov's son. No one was supposed to die. Either that, or this man was weak and didn't know how to defend himself.

I believe this is what they called having an "indirect" meeting with a client, (in this case me). Interesting.

"Fine, then." I removed the knife and he visibly relaxed some. Like I was done with him, or something.

I slashed him across the left side of his face. Vertically, through one eye. He screamed ear-splittingly loud.

Sure I didn't have to kill him. But wounding him as a warning to his father wouldn't harm anyone, (except him of course).

I let go off him entirely and watched as he clasped his face in agony, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Go home to Daddy. Tell him if he wants to talk he should come visit me himself and not send his pathetic offspring from hell. Get out of my house."

He was doubled over, but he recognized when he was being spared. Sure enough, he crawled away from me and slunk out of the bullet ridden door, still crying in pain.

How perfect an exit for such a boy, don't you think?

My eyes ran over the mess he left in his wake. Shells from the shotgun were scattered all over the floor and blood stained the wall and my hands. I still held the shotgun. Oh how I hated guns. And now it had my bloody fingerprints on it. I sighed, coming back into myself a little, returning form the higher plane of killing I went in whenever I thought I had to kill. I hated doing this…but yet, I had to survive in this game. I never lost. I just couldn't.

"Was all that fa' me?"

I whipped around. Wheeler stood there, in the room next to this one, looking shocked. His hair spun in all directions.

"Yeah. It was." I didn't feel like yelling at him. And of course I was stupid to think he would have been bound long in that room. He knew how to break locks, I was sure.

"That's really fucked up, ya' know."

I nodded. "Now do you see? You're going to die if you don't protect yourself."

He looked at me and his eyes darted quickly to the shotgun. I understood. Throwing it down on the floor, I held up my hands in a gesture of surrender.

The blonde nodded and ran a hand through his mat of hair. "Yeah, I think I see. But I really didn't do much of the protecting…"

I looked at the shell-ridden floor. Damn. He was right. Shit. I had saved the mutt once again. Why couldn't I just let go of this fight? Why did I care about him?

Had I always felt this way about the mutt? I must have…it was too sudden to just be a thing out of the blue, but…just what "way" did I feel, exactly? I had no clue. I told myself there was no way, that I was exaggerating something. Making something out of nothing.

I hated myself suddenly. I hated my life.

Life, was it? I swore this life was killing me.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry if this chapter was long and dragged out until the end…and I'm sorry it was really violent there at the end…but Seto is an assassin, after all. One thing, though! I really want to say that I'm sorry if the attraction of Seto to Joey is a little sudden, but think about this: Seto hasn't slept in four days, he spent nearly twenty-four hours in the last chapter thinking about Joey and why he should live or die, he saved his life, and Seto has enough stress in his life with the constant threat of the mafia hanging over him to make anyone feel a little crazy. Plus, I take it that Seto has been attracted to Joey for a long time, so, that's why it is a tad sudden. Once again, my most sincere apologies! Please forgive the bad writer…she has little talent but does what she can!

Please review and tell me how I did! Thank you! Love you all!


	5. Chasing Tails

Oh wow…you know, this story is so much fun to write I think I'm getting a little obsessed with it…case in point: I used to be writing another fic, but I haven't updated it in about…four months. I've just been writing this so much I don't have time anymore! Gaah, I know that's stupid and not very pledging to my author title, but…well, I'll update one of these days…yeah one of them…oh yeah…definitely, (hopefully)…And I also want to apologize if the last chapter was too gory, again. I'm actually hoping not to get kicked off the site for that, (sweats). But this story is just like one of those stories that, you know, just HAS to be bloody? I don't know, it just is, weirdly enough. Oh well…still obsessed with it.

Oh and italics mean that Seto is having a flashback. So it's like: _Seto's flashback_. And they're rarely good.

One more thing: Any similarities to names or actual people are completely coincidental and should not be taken seriously and should definitely not be considered intentionally offensive.

Now, my oh so wonderful Reviewers:

Marz: Thanks for reading! Hooked? Well…ehe…so am I, (blushes). That's a good thing, though, right? Long chapters do rock…they do…I know. Yes, Seto is a little lost…poor him. (cries for Seto) I think this chapter is where things sort of…heat up…so I feel even sorrier for him. I'm mean…sorry Seto! Joey may or may not mind the assassin thing. It's hard to tell with him, you know? He certainly is a hard character to depict realistically…(wipes sweat off forehead)…but you knew that already. So yeah. Hmm…as for your predictions for later chapters, yes there is definitely a war-in-the-making, and even though I'm against war, I still want to see Seto kick some ass, too, lol. The happily-ever-after ending, eh, maybe not…but I'm not sure yet. For now, I think I'll just let this story write itself and go where it wants to go. Oh and your story is still wonderful! I hope you update soon! Enjoy the fifth chapter!

C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity: Thank you for your review! Nice to hear from a queen of insanity. I enjoy your opinion! Oh yes Seto does love Joey very much…it's alright to laugh evilly at him, at least in this chapter anyway. And gore and violence are fun, but explicitly written content can get an authoress kicked off these days…(gulps)…well, I'm still with you anyway. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Xaio-Darkcloud: Thanks for reading, friend. I shall try and be more self-confident this time…but I'm really not. You know me…I think I suck at everything. (sighs) Well, anyway, thank you for all your compliments and your continually wonderful reviews. Have fun with this one, (you'll like it I think)!

"Arrow Sphere": You love it? OH THANK YOU! I loved getting your review! It even offered some advice, love that! Relationship development…you mean sex, right? Just kidding! No, no really I was…ugh, sorry if that wasn't funny but I just had to say it. Right about Joey's poor broken wrist: Well I kind of…coughcoughforgotcoughcough…but it was too late to revise, so I put it in this chapter. Pretend you never noticed. Sorry I'm such a bad author, editing was never my strong point. I'm so sorry if that ruined it for you! Please forgive me. I hope you do read this story and review it; it was so wonderful to hear from you!

Fire Kitten: Once again, thanks for your wonderful review! Well, laziness is rewarded with an underlined name in the response…lol. Joey was realistic? Perfect? Really? He is so so so so so so hard to characterize…gaah…so difficult. Likey is a cool word. It described Seto perfectly. And yes things start to get better in this chapter, I think…Joey's expressions are cute. So much more emotion than Seto would have shown, lol. Let me ask you a question: In regards to expression, do you think Joey and Mokuba display any similarities? I think so…I find that when I write the both of them, they sort of turn out similar…weird. But anyway, yes kissing…hmmm, kissing…(thinks)…good idea…but I shan't say anything. Seto continues to protect Joey. Deep down he knows he wants to…come on Seto…admit it… Oh and the wrist was somehow missed in the diting process…(coughs and wipes sweat off forehead)…ehe? Sorry! I'm not that good of a writer…oh well, it shall be included in this chapter I promise. Lol, borrowed or stole? Ooo…I'm telling! (lol, not really) Thanks again for your review. I still love receiving them, always a nice fully balanced point of view on my writing. That actually does feel good to get, as I'm sure you know…thanks! Until next we speak.

Hazel-Beka: Thanks again for reading! Once again, I have looked forward to your review and been so delighted to actually read it! Aww…you think I'm a good writer, (blushes)…thank you so much. Always nice to hear, (blushes again). The ending sentence is always the most important, (a little more than the opening sentence, I think), don't you find? Oh and I still love you for sending me that picture of Seto with the katana. I still look at it every day, lol. Anyway, please read this and tell me what you think!

lilcupcake: YAY! Your following the story! I am soo happy to hear that from someone, it is such wonderful praise, it really is. Yes, the wrist thing…almost everyone noticed. I could lie and be "cool", but I won't because I really want to tell the truth to you. There was a slight…err, editing…mistake in the final stages. I missed the detail, yeah. But I put it in this chapter, so I'll ask you to kind of forget you saw that? I know, I suck at writing, I really do. Really. No, but…really. (blushes) Ugh, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate my story for the stupidity of the author! Give it another chance…thank you! I so hope you review this story, it was nice to hear from a "follower", to use your word, of the plot. Thanks!

Flame Swordswoman: Hey! No…you weren't the first reviewer this time. But that's ok! I don't care, as long as I do get your review; I love to get your comments and thoughts! So nice! Exciting? Yay! Kill Seto or Joey? Well, actually kill, I hope not! But try to, this is the edge of a near war, I can guarantee more violence. I hope I don't get kicked off the site for gore…shh no one tell!...lol. Again, thanks for reviewing and I shall hope to see your next one! See ya!

Yami'skoi: Like I promised, I will respond to all your lovely and long reviews, (which I'm still grateful to have received, btw!)! Captivating? Oh thank you…wow, reading your comments, I shall become egotistical…lol. Seto, human? Of course. That is one of the key elements to a story, Seto's humanity. It is an aspect often overlooked, I think, unfortunately. Assassins have to be guilty at least some time, don't you think? Especially Seto. Yeah definitely. It's so cool that you noticed, btw! Lust is a cool emotion to depict, but characters are so much more than that, they have to think sometime! You have to wonder, though, would Seto actually walk like that? Would any assassin? I'd be so so so so so scared to be finally caught in the act that I would like disappear basically. Seto's got a lot of balls to go out in broad daylight like that, (mmm…Seto's balls…oh sorry). In character Seto, YAY! My favorite. If I had killed my English teacher's brother…wait, no I wouldn't kill anyone. Sorry for even bringing it up, (poor Seto). Your descriptions are really good. That's probably what Joey thinks when he looks at Seto running, (hmm…ideas). Seto with the law. Well, he is a billionaire. How much does the law affect you then, I wonder? Guess I'll never know…odd. The mafia was pretty easy to depict, they were those sorts of characters that wrote themselves onto the page, you know? Yeah. I guess it was kind of obvious that Joey was going to be the subject of the meeting, but it wouldn't be any other way. That was the easiest way, so let it be. To find Joey without a head! (gasp) Wow! That was a creepy image; I wonder how Seto would've responded to that! I'm so glad he didn't kill him, the same as you. Oh yeah, Seto was in basic denial when he entered Joey's house. Poor Joey. And Seto, actually. It was just like a bad situation all around. Grr…I'm so evil. Class when describing attraction…is that hard to do? I wonder…what do you think? I so love hearing your opinion. Eat popcorn, yes, have fun…lol. I feel bad for Mokuba, he does get lied to often, in spite of his cuteness! It's weird. Seto's scars, yes a good topic. I shall explain that later, don't worry. I had to put that aspect in here, it is so cool I think, (not to be, like, weird or anything, though. Am I weird? Probably…ehe?). Oh and the brother-relationship is one of the best in stories. So special, never to be copied by accident or whatever. Evident especially in the case of Seto and Mokuba, definitely. Seto must be In Character! I hope he is. YAY! Oh and even though Joey is hard to write, I tried to make him as realistic as possible. Although, I don't think that I'll ever get Joey's POV in here…maybe, but I really want to keep the focus on Seto right now. Yet, there is always a chance. I honestly don't know. This story has to write itself, I can't change it, you know? I do think I suck…there are a lot of editing mistakes in this, (I won't point them out, but they're there). I'm sorry, Tsumi…I just do. Don't hurt me! Confident vibes? Oh you flatter me! Thanks you so much! Oh and what you said about the last scene of the fourth chapter, wow. That was like, highest praise. Thank you! Wow…I'm like, wow. That was so…wow. Update, here you go! Yes, I did think this through, even hoping there are no editing mistakes like the last chapter. Thanks again fro reviewing, Tsumi, and I can't wait for your next review, so long and lovely! Until next we speak, ttyl!

"Green Eggs and Ham": Thanks for reviewing! Yes even though Joey is a hard character to write, I must make him IC. Has to be! I did well? Thank you! I'm glad Joey didn't do the "crime" either. But, if he didn't, who did? Alas! No one asked that yet, but I shan't say anything. Oh the mafia. Well it's sort of like a high class gang, but with more, like, reverence. If you have any questions, just think about The Sopranos, (which I do not own, even though I have put it in this review! I DO NOT OWN IT!). It's like that, at least in this story. Oh and another thing! The mafia varies depending on which country it is native to! The Japanese mafia is called the Yakuza, (not capitalized). The Italian mafia, La Famiglia is the slang. The Chinese mafia consists of the Triads, I think…well, yes you get the point. Oh and that's not a stupid question. A lot of people don't know and go around thinking they know and it's just really annoying. So, yeah, don't feel bad! Yes, memory loss is a sad thing, what kind of friends do you have…?

Nachzes Black Rider: Thank you for reviewing! You love it? Oh wow! Such high praise! Thanks! Oh and um thanks! Glad you liked it, please keep reading it! I loved to have a simple yet complimenting review…thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh and I don't own Lost Prophets or their song "Make Your Move". It's a really good song, but I repeat I do NOT own it.

**_Warning_**: This story contains yaoi, homosexuality, shounen-au, malexmale! Please do not read if you have something against this! I mean there are some mildly GRAPHIC scenes of sex in this so if you have a problem please do not read it! Please, (begging here…). Also, there is a scene of bloody violence in this! Seriously, people it is bloody! Oh and there are also some mentions of self-mutilation, but no one actually doing it, alright? Consider yourselves warned!

**Chapter 5: Chasing Tails**

The smell of shotgun powder never really leaves a room. Especially after such a round of fire as my would-be assassin delivered. I could practically feel the sulfuric stench seeping into my clothes as I stood there. Goddamn, how I loathe gunfire. If people really want to do damage, why don't they use the blade? So much more effective, I find.

But the main focus of the moment was not the smell of gunfire, or the fact that Wheeler was standing in front of me rather lost in thought, nor even the slight miracle the Mokuba had not scurried downstairs at the sound of rapid fire. It was the silence between us.

Silence can command a place. Really, it can. It remains the one thing that refuses to be broken, no matter how hard you try. I opened my mouth…but nothing came out. I wished Wheeler would just talk already, the damn mutt. I could tell he had something on his pathetic little mind, if he would just vomit whatever it was all over the floor, maybe something useful could come of this impenetrable silence. (I had a slightly poisoned attitude because of the state of things.)

Still he said nothing.

Not in the nicest of moods, I dropped my newly crimson utility knife to the floor, (trying to stir some talking out of him). There was a clang as it collided with shells. Wheeler jumped and looked at me absently, but still said nothing.

Well, whatever. There was work to be done. Leaving my knife where it was, I glided out of the room rather quickly into the bathroom that lies to the side. I wrenched the faucet into action, spilling the cool water over my blood ridden hands. Let me tell you, blood is the hardest thing to get off human skin. It's like permanent stain or something. I find this ironic…how blood can so willingly spill out of someone's veins at the slightest twist of a blade, but when it comes in contact with it skin, it refuses to leave, latched like it has a mind to seep back into the veins where it belongs. But I do not pretend to know everything about blood loss and consistency. I know only what I've seen, (which is still a lot).

I guess a few minutes went by before I got enough of it off to know I could stop scrubbing. My hands were raw now. I exchanged one form of redness for another. How nice.

I wiped them with the towel slowly, staring at my form in the mirror. This was definitely not the place to do this; Mokuba would be waking up soon and I needed to clean the room before he found it. But still I looked. Damn monster that lied in wait for me in the mirror. I want to kill the monster but that would be…

I physically shook my head and ran back into the room where Wheeler was. He had moved to where my utility knife had been purposefully dropped. It was in his bloody hand. Bloody hand? Oh yes, Wheeler, the fool, was soiling his delicate hand with the blood of some hated monstrosity known as Gustov's son!

He inspected it as he said, (the silence now officially broken), "So, do ya' actually know how to use dis, Kaiba? I mean, I saw ya' threaten that weird-ass jag off and all but—.."

"What are you doing? Put that down immediately!" I was furious at him for touching it. No one but me was allowed to hold my knives. And I mean no one.

He turned and looked at me, chocolate eyes, (for they really were almost chocolate now that I looked…), questioning me and yet mocking me at the same time. "What, am I tamperin' wid evidence or somethin'?"

Tampering with evidence? Oh he was so stupid…I hated him, but also felt a little…Goddamn, why did his stupidity of all things have to attract me? I ran a hand through my hair. "No, but just put it down. Right now." My voice had entered a state of pure rage. This was the voice that frightened most of my employees into utter submission.

Wheeler stared at me for a moment. A smirk played on his lips. He enjoyed this; he knew that he was making me angry and frustrated. He really got off on that. Did I blame him? No. I did the same thing to him, after all. But this was serious. This was my knife.

"What, is dis like your weapon of choice?"

"No, but if you don't put that down I'm going to have to kill you."

Wheeler took a step back. He looked shocked, but sarcastically so. What did he think he was, invincible? "Kill me? With what? You've protected me this far, why would you waste everything now?"

One thing he overlooked. "Actually Wheeler, killing you would solve all my problems. Every single last one. Now. Put. That. Knife. The fuck. Down." I meant it.

One word: "No" came out of his mouth.

"Put it down."

"No."

There was a way to force him, but not physically. I had to use my mind games. "Wheeler, what are you attempting to prove here?"

Silence. I noticed that he was moving ever backwards. Good. "Wheeler, you don't know how to use that. What is the point?"

"What if I took dis and went on my own?" he asked, a questioning sort of annoyingly stupid face plastered on him.

Now he was just being ludicrous. "You would die. That I can guarantee."

"Why?"

"That knife alone won't help you Wheeler. Weapons by themselves can do nothing. To fight an enemy…" I moved towards him a little and he scurried backwards again. "…it takes intelligence. And courage. You lack both. You wouldn't accomplish anything."

Anger flashed through his eyes. I struck something. "What are ya' sayin' Kaiba?"

"I'm saying that if you try to use my knife to protect you, all you'll end up doing is hurting yourself." I paused, looking to the side as if in thought for a moment. "That would be a sad sight. A puppy wounding himself. Hmm…why not just present yourself tied and bound to your enemy?"

Wheeler stopped moving for a moment and looked as if he was about to charge toward me. Without warning, I advanced forward with a lot of force. The consequence of which sent Wheeler practically flipping straight back. And right into the deformed door. Obviously it did not support him and he fell out onto the porch.

Not missing a beat, I was on him, prying the knife off of his hand in one fluid motion. Only when I had my knife safely back in my possession did I realize my situation. I was fitted directly on top of, (really I was almost straddling him), the object of my attraction. This was crazy, but I still felt myself wanting to lean down the extra maybe sixteen inches onto Wheeler's half open, surprised lips and smother them with my own…

A cry from Wheeler brought me out of my reverie. I quickly gathered myself and jumped off him, embarrassed. Had he seen any of my attraction? No…no…definitely not. He could not, of course, I barely even knew it was there…no, I mean…

"GODDAMN IT!" He cried.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my recent feelings with that of annoyance and boredom.

"My friggin' wrist!"

Oh, I had quite forgotten. The break had probably been mended enough for him not to feel it when he was active before. When I straddled him, I must have gone against the break and he felt it then. I felt sorry for him…wait, what the hell was that? I felt sorry for him, the weakling? That was stupid. Pathetic, actually.

"What the hell's wrong wid it?" he asked, sitting up on the cement. Half of his body was leaning out of the house.

Well, about that…how would I tell him? Oh well, out with it. "When I was dragging you out of your house last night, your wrist had a hard collision with the pavement. It…broke." I tilted my head upwards, trying to hide my shame, (I know that's the opposite of what normal people do, but that's what I do to pretend that I am in fact not ashamed at all and that I just happened to be lifting my head at that moment).

"Ya' mean ya' broke my wrist trying to save me?" Horrified was the only word to describe his expression. It totally ruined his face's beauty.

"Yes."

He half closed his eyes at me, in an incredulous manner. "…ya' know fa' the genius that runs a million-dolla' company…"

"Well, I did try to fix it. Even you didn't notice it until now—.."

"Seto?" A voice came from behind me. Small…like a child's…I whipped around.

Mokuba. The blood on the wall, the shells, the powder smell, the door, the knife in my hand, Wheeler…

Like a dash, I hid the bloody knife behind my back. "Good morning Mokuba. Do you feel alright?" Normally he only came to find me this early in the morning, still in his sleeping clothes if he felt sick.

Why couldn't I try to hide it? I just hoped Wheeler would catch on and not do anything stupid…

But all I could stare at was Mokuba's face. It tore me up. He was scared, he knew something was amiss, and he was standing at the top of that stairs looking lost and afraid, and a little like he was unsure of whether he could move or not. I wondered if he was frightened of me. His big brother?

Huge purple eyes swept the room. The smell had probably already reached him. "Seto…I was sleeping and I heard a noise like a gun going off" (I don't even want to tell you how he knew what a gun sounded like) "…so I came back downstairs to see if everything was alright…are you ok?"

First and foremost he would ask me if I was alright. That was just him.

"Yes, I am fine, Mokuba. I just…well you see we had an unexpected visitor…Wheeler here…" I had a plan.

Incredulously, Mokuba looked at him. "Joey?" he exclaimed.

The mutt seemed to be looking at him the same way, if through a slightly pained expression. But he was one to be an idiot, so instead of asking for my little brother's name like he'd never heard of him before, he smiled this big toothy smile and gave him the peace-sign of all things. "Hey, kid," he offered.

That caught me kind of off guard. This was not some social gathering—this was life and death for fucking sake.

"Seto…seriously what's going on?" Mokuba had taken a slight step since Wheeler had given him his declaration of peace.

I started. "Wheeler is in a sort of trouble with a gang giving him a hell of a hard time. He decided to stay here with us because he does not want to endanger any of his friends…" I gestured towards the door with the only hand in front of me. "…can you see what they did to us?"

Again his eyes swept around the room. "Yeah…" he said tentatively.

"So he'll be staying here for a time, until this whole business with the gang is sorted out. Is that—.."

"Seto why is there blood on the wall?" Mokuba was not easily fooled. I was proud of him most for the time for this. He was a Kaiba, wasn't he?

"Wheeler here cut his wrist trying to remain alive, and it's also broken. Isn't that right, Wheeler?" I looked towards him with a face that warned him not to try and break my pretend-situation.

His face was totally stunned with wide eyes and mouth in the shape of an "o". If I had been able to, I would have shaken my head and closed my eyes, but I didn't. My eyes decided to slit themselves at him, in further instruction on what he was supposed to say. It wasn't much—just one word.

Slowly, he nodded.

Good puppy.

Mokuba's face looked hurt from the inside-out. "So the blood got on the wall?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him strongly.

"Oh. And the gun shots and firing came from the gang trying to find him."

"Kill him, in fact, Mokuba."

"Oh." He nodded a little. Then he looked like he was going to cry, but wouldn't let himself. I knew why he wanted to cry, but there was nothing I could do about it. "Well, as long as no one's hurt…"

He was agreeing too soon. He knew and he felt like crying about it. He knew that I was lying to him completely and utterly but he was smart enough to know not to push me for the truth. Sometimes he had too much Kaiba in him.

Regardless, I had hurt him. His big brother had damaged his feelings. Once again it was just me being an assassin. Only this time I was killing the emotions of probably the only person who would ever love me, or who I would ever love. Wasn't that the opposite of what I was supposed to do? Not as an assassin but as a big brother? As you can see, I had not two but three jobs.

But I would never let the truth slip. What would happen if he knew the secret about me? I didn't even want to think about it.

I looked away from my hurt brother. "Well…" I sighed. "Go upstairs, Mokuba, and get changed into your school clothes. Just because we have a guest doesn't mean you don't have to go to school." Now he really looked ready to cry. "Go. Now. Wheeler and I will clean up this…mess."

He gazed towards the floor then started to head back where he came from.

Then the blonde next to me stood straight up. "Actually, Mokub', why don' ya' just get changed? I think you can definitely take the day off, considerin' the danger and ev'ythin'…" Mokuba stopped walking towards the stairs and looked at him, then me, then him again, then me.

What was Wheeler trying to do? Run my family? Who the hell was he? "No, Mokuba." His gaze fixed on me. "Go to school. It's alright…" But it wasn't. Nothing was alright…oh, now I knew Wheeler's point. If my employers were after me, they would be stationed all over the place. Mokuba couldn't go outside without protection—and even if I sent three of my bodyguards to go with him there was still a chance he could be taken. (The whole ordeal with Pegasus had proved that much to me.)

Dammit. Wheeler had outsmarted me. Fuck.

I sighed. "No…it's not alright Mokuba." My head was drooping. "I think it's best if you do stay home today. I'll call in sick for you, just go upstairs, alright? Upstairs…" I felt like I was cracking again.

Mokuba looked so confused. He really wanted to know what was going on, why a boy he knew I hated more than the dirt stuck between the couch pillows, (which is another thing I hated. No matter how hard you cleaned, it was always just stuck there in between the pillows like it was meant to be there. Quite like blood did, come to think of it), was now suddenly living with us, why I was letting him stay home from school which was strictly against the rules in the Kaiba mansion. Why there really was blood on the walls, why I was acting unfit for life among the humans suddenly. But hell, I didn't even want to acknowledge the reasons why. They were too humiliating and difficult to get control over, (another thing I couldn't stand; not being able to get control over something).

Oh well. Maybe when this was all over, (assuming of course that I was still alive), I would be able to repress all the memories that it ever happened. That always worked for me.

Mokuba left the room quickly. I didn't blame him for wanting to get the hell out of there, away from the craziness. I did too.

Alone with Wheeler, I knew I would have to face his arrogant-self over having outsmarted me. But I was wrong again. He just walked toward the blood on the wall and wiped at it with the end of his uniform, (keep in mind that the mutt had not changed out of the accursed blue thing), saying, "So ya' didn' tell him dat you're an assassin?"

I was looking at him, and I said, "No," kind of intrigued that he had decided to ask that question of all of them out there.

"Why?" The blood had dried there so he started to rub harder.

"Can you imagine him even looking at me the same way if he knew? The deception he lived through for all those years finally revealed to him, I couldn't even expect him to want to look at me again." I let that ring for a moment. Then said, "And you're going to need a cleaning solution and rag to get that off, mutt."

He stopped rubbing. "Oh ok." He licked his finger and rubbed at the spot with it, doing little more than smudging it.

"Is that a cleaning solution?" I asked.

"Yep. But, anyway, why didn' ya' just tell him right out when ya' started killin' people?"

"Same reason."

He laughed a sort of exasperated laugh. "No it ain't. Ya' wouln' have had all da years of lyin' ta have as an excuse." (Part of me was amazed that he knew what the word "deception" meant, but I guess he took it into context.)

I was appalled at that last word. "Excuse? What excuse? It's the truth, mutt."

"Say whatever ya' want. But ya' know in ya' heart it's jus' because you're scared shitless of telling him."

Anger coursed through me. "Scared of what?"

"Maybe he won' look at ya' the same way because he would think ya' were an asshole having to murder people in there sleep."

"Don't think for one second Wheeler that I had the luxury of killing my victims in their sleep, with their eyes still closed and their surroundings unnoticed. Don't even think that for one second."

He turned away from the wall and the smudged blood, looking at me with those big brown eyes that somehow sent electric shocks through my body. "So I guess you killed 'em when they were still awake."

"Yes. Just like I was going to do to you, Best Friend." I mocked him with that last allusion to friendship.

"But ya' didn'." He turned back to the wall, depriving me of his eyes that were…lovely. Lovely? Yes, they were…No they weren't! But they were…

I argued with myself for a few more seconds and totally forgot to give Wheeler a come back. By the time I remembered, it was already too late, and I couldn't even think of something to refute him with. Because he was right. I hadn't killed him.

I left the room to get cleaning materials, muttering curses all the way. He could piss me off but also attract me at the same time. How was that fair? It wasn't…but it was better if I acknowledged the fact that he did attract me, right? Yes, it was better than self-denial. …Right? Yes, of course it was. Yes…

I returned to Wheeler with a broom, a bottle of cleaning fluid, more rags than in the entire school uniform, and a vacuum, (don't ask how I carried all of it, it's not as hard for a master of martial arts, you see). He looked surprised that we would need this much, but he shouldn't have been. Could he not see the ever-present blood-stain on the wall despite his spit?

He surveyed the items and asked, "Don't you have maids or servants or something?"

"I do. But they do not come in until noon. So until then you and I are on our own."

He looked astonished. "Me and you? Together?" I nodded, annoyed at his immaturity. "Wow! It'll be like da return of da Dynamic Cleaning Duo! We could be famous fa' dis, Kaiba…jus' think: The Assassin and the Street Kid. How cool is dat?"

I was put out by his enthusiasm. Rubbing my temples, trying to ward off the head-ache that threatened to annihilate whatever thinking process I had left. So I said, "Just shut up and clean before Mokuba comes back down, alright, mutt? Can you do that?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Sure thing, my partner in cleaning-crime." Now he was trying to annoy me with the one-liners that were so corny you could kill him, (well normally you could kill him).

I was surprised that Wheeler had seen most of those things before, (his room and his home were so messy it was amazing he even knew what I wanted to do with them). But not only did he know exactly that, he knew how to use them. It was interesting, watching him sweep all the shells in a pile and stuff them into the designated garbage pail, humming some Lost Prophet song I recognized. (Do not think, by the way, that I didn't sneak some glances at his ass in the process, and then quickly look away face red with immediate humiliation.)

While spraying the fluid on the blood and wiping it off furiously trying to work out the many mixed emotions I felt, (which were starting to take a toll on me, I'll admit), he start actually singing some of the lyrics.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Yeah, I'm so sick of waiting! Waiting to make a move…wake up, wake up, wake up. It's time to make a move." In his accent the lyrics sounded odd, but he still sang them.

I got the last remnants of blood off the wall and turned to his back. "You know, you shouldn't say things like that while you're in hiding, totally at the mercy of some of the most ruthless people you'll meet in life, who have no problem hiring a trained assassin to kill you."

He turned around. "Yeah, dat's anotha thing. Who trained ya'?"

The question stung badly. It felt like the bandages had been ripped off a supposedly healed wound, only to find that the doctors had lied to you and you were still bleeding to death. I wiped the clean wall again, saying nothing.

Wheeler shifted. "Or did ya' teach yourself?"

I chose not respond

Eventually he dropped the subject and went back to his sweeping. I continued to aimlessly wipe at the walls, even though they were clean.

I chanced closing my eyes. Memories flooded back to me…

"_Pay attention, now, Seto. What if your enemy is right here—.." He sent a punch sailing toward my face, but stopped just before he hit me, for I had deflected his fist with ease._

"_Good. But what if your enemy is right here—.." He kicked me in the groin. I dropped to floor._

_He laughed. "Couldn't block that one could you? What about this?" He kicked my side, my ribs. It hurt like hell._

"_No? Try this—.." He stomped on my back. Why couldn't I block any of these? He was just too fast. Damn him…my whole body hurt…_

"_Come on, Seto. You have a katana, now use it!" He kicked my leg, flipping me over. Now I was totally unprotected from his kicks, which were directed then in my stomach, my chest, my ribs again…_

_I wanted him to die. Just go away damn you! I felt the hilt of the katana rough in my child's hand, too big, too heavy. But I had to protect myself…_

_Struggling I lifted the katana off the ground and aimed towards the only thing my mind could still register from the man. His leg._

_One motion—_schwing. _He screamed. For some reason his leg was in my hand. Sticky blood on me…the pain resounded in my bones…I couldn't breathe…_

_I attempted to stand up. It hurt, but I did it. My ribs, they cut into my side._

_Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, heavy, with jeweled- rings that pressed deeply into my shoulder blades. "Good," the voice said. My step-father. I immediately tensed, unsure of what his next move would be. _

"_Anger is good, Seto. Hate is what you need to be strong. Never forget that."_

"_Yes, Father," I said mechanically, raggedly breathing. _

"_You will have a new teacher tomorrow. But until then you have your assignment for tonight. I suggest you head to your room and work on it. Go."_

"_Yes, Father." And I went, walking with pain in each step and the tears somehow falling down my cheeks without sign of stopping…_

"Seto?" I opened my eyes. The wall re-registered into my sight. No, I wasn't in that bad place anymore…no I was here, six years older than I was at that time, stronger and step-father-less. The right way. It was over, it's all over…

"Seto?"

All over, yes everything was alright here and now…why couldn't I forget all those bad times? Why wouldn't my step-father stay dead, like all the others, innocents some of them? It didn't make any sense…

"Yo, Kaiba!" Wheeler's voice snapped me back. I turned around to find my brother and Wheeler staring at me like I had grown a head over the course of a minute.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly with the first syllable I uttered, (but thankfully none after that).

"Umm…I think the place is clean now, do you want to have some breakfast?" My little brother asked.

I sighed. "Sure. Let me just throw this rag away. Go on ahead with Wheeler and make sure he doesn't break anything valuable on his way."

"Hey, jus' what are ya' sayin' Kaiba?" He stomped his foot.

Mokuba was quick to interrupt. "Umm! Let's just go on, I'm sure you're hungry Joey, right?"

"Oh, yeah, starvin'!" And so they went upstairs, talking about what we had to eat. I felt bad for Wheeler. I was a vegan; I had no meat in the house and no dairy products either. I let Mokuba buy eggs for some breakfast once and a while but not often because I worry so much about his health.

I went back into the bathroom. I plopped the rag into the garbage pail and proceeded to wash my hands again. They were still slightly raw from their intense cleaning before, but that was alright. The pain felt good just then.

I took out my knife, (I had put in my pocket since Mokuba found me), and stared for a moment at the crusted blood on it. It needed to be cleaned, or the blood would stain and flake off the polish on the metal.

As I turned on the faucet again and delicately put the knife under the running water, I tried not to think about how the memories had so penetrated my mind. I mean, I felt like they shouldn't have—that was so long ago, why did I even bother? But they did.

Remember how I told you how much I hate it when things are out of my control? Well, I am helpless when it comes to my emotions. Thus, I hate them. I hate everything that I feel when I know I can't control it…everything. My undying love for Mokuba, my feelings for Wheeler, my fear and pain over my past, even the hate I do feel over all of it, makes me want to hurt myself sometimes.

I used to cut. But not anymore because I've realized that it's a childish way to take out all your emotional pain. Some of the scars I have are self-inflicted, but on the underside of my arm only.

I don't know if this makes me a candidate for psychological help or not, but honestly I don't care. When I cut, I was in control of my body, my emotions were superseded by my physical pain, which took away some of that helplessness I felt inside. That alone was better than anything I've ever felt. Ever.

And yet I did stop. There are times when I wish to go back to cutting and just let go, but I don't because part of me is afraid of what would happen again if I did. You see, I did this when I was a child—starting from when Gozaburo was still alive. I have memories that are connected to the cutting that are…less than nice. I wish I didn't have them, sometimes I wish this only to be able to cut again, but then I tell myself that it's childish.

Is it, I wonder? Maybe. But it doesn't matter because no matter how much I may want to or whatever the hell I wish, I refuse to go back to self-mutilation. I realize now better than I did then that none of my problems were solved by the lines of scars on my arm.

Yet, as I rubbed the blade between my fingers, the blood flaking off in clumps, I found myself looking longingly at it. What did I want? I knew...and why couldn't I, again? Yes, I knew my problems wouldn't be solved, but I also knew how nice it would feel to have maybe one more scar…

No. I was not this weak. I would get through this rush of a distant memory and I would get through this problem with Wheeler and the goddamn Mafia. I would get through it all, just like I always did. This blade could not help me.

So, when I was satisfied that the knife was clean enough, I put it away again and went upstairs.

Halfway down the hallway I could hear Wheeler's accented voice yelling, "What! Ya' mean there ain't no real food in dis house!"

Then Mokuba saying, "No, Joey, we have real food, just not meat or dairy products or anything full of fatty cholesterol and junk—.."

"Then you don't have anything!"

"No, we do. It's just—.."

I walked in the kitchen. "Wheeler, if you don't like what's on the menu, just leave. And die. I wouldn't mind."

They both stared at me, Mokuba a little more sullenly, and Wheeler a little more angrily. "Yes you would…" he muttered under his breath.

After a moment of silence, (that included Wheeler sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs exasperated and perhaps a little frustrated), Mokuba asked, "Seto, can we, just this once, make waffles with real eggs, only because Joey's here?"

"No, he should get used to the way things are in this house. You can make waffles, Mokuba, but save the eggs for another time, alright?"

He gave me the old "puppy eyes trick" that I could somehow never refuse. Damn.

I crossed my arms and looked away, trying to ignore him.

Mokuba sighed. "Sure thing, Seto."

A pang was sent through me as I saw him trudge toward the refrigerator to get the fake-eggs, milk, flour, and all that junk out. I had hurt him again…but this one I could help.

"I'll make them, Mokuba, ok?"

He stopped walking and turned around. "Ok!" I think he looked substantially happier.

We exchanged places and I set the oven, (keep in mind that everything in the kitchen was of the highest quality), to the right heat.

"Seto, can I show Joey around the house?" Mokuba was definitely bored.

"Won't dat take like a day or somethin'?" Wheeler asked.

"Yes, it would. Perhaps after breakfast, then, Mokuba?" I suggested, mixing ingredients with practiced ease.

"Ok."

Silence.

"Seto can I go for a bike ride because it's such a nice day?"

"NO!" Wheeler and I said at once, looking at him wildly and fearfully.

He took a step back. "..O..K.." Well that was settled.

Annoyed at my sudden outburst, (and my unexpected compliance with Wheeler), I turned back to the waffles and beat the eggs with too much force, thus spilling them slightly.

"Seto can I go play video games?"

"Yes, Mokuba." That he could do if he was so bored. And he was.

"Video games?" Wheeler asked. I wondered if he was a serious gamer, (although I wasn't sure if anyone was as serious as Mokuba). Did he have enough money for video games? It didn't look like it from the impression I received having been in his house.

"Yup. Do you play, Joey?"

"Hell yeah, kid. What games do you have?" It appeared…I was wrong.

Mokuba had too many games, that was the answer. "Umm…" He said, running a hand down the back of his neck. "A lot. Come on, I'll show you."

So they left. I was alone again.

I guessed it was time to call the schools and tell them none of us would be there that day. I put the waffles on the stove and called Mokuba's school. Of course they complied with little question.

Now the hard part; getting my school to accept the next two absences.

I dialed the number of my school and then the extension number to the attendance office.

"Hello?" The receptionist asked.

"Hello, this is Seto Kaiba. I'm calling to tell you that I won't be at school today on account of something rather important that has come up."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba but that is not an excusable absence. And you may not call on behalf of yourself, like I've told you many times. Absence notices must be given only by a parent or guardian."

"And like I've told you many times, I have no parent or guardian and am of perfectly acceptable age to tell the school that I am not going to be there."

"How old are you, sir?"

How many times did I have to tell this woman? It must have been at least the ninth. "Like I've said, many times, I am 19-years-old. Eighteen is the acceptable age, and I surpass that. So just mark me absent for today. And tomorrow, come to think of it."

"But you do not have an excusable absence."

"No? But I have the flu."

"That's not what you said before, sir."

"I just said that something important had come up, but failed to mention what exactly."

"Sir, are you trying to be facetious again?"

"No, I'm trying to tell you that I'm going not going to come to your damn school, but it's turning out harder than first anticipated."

She sighed. "Is that all, sir?"

I thought of how I was going to do this. "You know of the boy Joseph Wheeler?"

"Your worst enemy? I've heard of him."

"Well I can tell you that he's not going to be in either because he's getting high in his house. I've seen him."

"Getting high, sir?"

"Yes. I believe it is illegal drug use."

That got her attention. "Illegal? Are you sure?"

"Quite. I think it wise if you send the police, and mark him absent for the next week or so."

"Mark him absent, wha…Sure, that is my job after all."

"Now call the cops. Make sure they're there quickly."

"Yes sir, right away! Thank you for the information. That boy, always making trouble, I'll make sure they suspend him for this!"

"Very well. But, there is one more thing."

"Oh yes, what?"

"You didn't hear this from me."

"Oh...oh, of course sir! Obviously, yes…"

"Excellent. But do call me when the outcome of the chase arrives in your possession."

"Oh yes, yes, I will."

"Very good. Now have a nice day."

"I will sir, it looks like I will."

We hung up.

Now, you're probably wondering why the hell I did that. I'll tell you. Wheeler's father was still at his house, I knew, (either that or he was out getting drunk), thus in the direct spot of danger. As much as I wanted them to kill him, (and there was no doubt in my mind that they would if they hadn't already done so), I wasn't sure how Wheeler would take his father's murder, (which would be his own fault in Wheeler's mind). Would he be so upset that he would set out to kill the whole Mafia? Probably not. But what if Wheeler didn't have any other legal guardians and was sent to Child Services? I knew very well what his future would be then…and it hurt me strangely enough.

So, by sending the police there, I had perhaps stopped the killing of a very annoying, very drunk man that just happened to be my new obsession's father. The missing Wheeler would be a mystery, but the drug implication would be revealed as bait for them only to come to the house. The police would figure out that there was an anonymous phone caller out there who wanted to stop the murder or something and perhaps had inside information. But the attendance-lady wouldn't give away my identity I knew because she was scared to hell about my status compared to hers and well, that would be the end of that. The police would be baffled like hell, maybe set out to find the missing Wheeler, but first trying to find the group that sent a killer out for such an innocent man. And if they did find Wheeler that wasn't such a bad thing. At least he would be out of my hair and a lie could easily be passed to say why he was in hiding at my house.

But that was the best case scenario. There were all kinds of worse-case scenarios that I didn't let my mind think about, (the most prominent being that Wheeler's father was already dead and Wheeler was accused of killing him in a drug-induced rage so not only was he missing and but he was a killer and I was harboring him. No lie was good enough).

I tried not to think about it. In war, (which it was beginning to be clear what side people were on), you took chances.

Quickly, I finished the waffles and got them back from "video game heaven", as Wheeler aptly put it, to eat the meal. I would tell Wheeler the defense step I had taken, trying to get the police on our side without even knowing which side they were on, or that there even were sides, but later. Not in the presence of Mokuba.

"Wow, Seto," Mokuba began, trying to get a conversation going. "This looks really good! You always cook well, Seto."

"Thank you, Mokuba," I was sitting down across the table from the two of them and had poured myself a glass of wine, (yes wine goddammit, I was under way too much stress for this…even if it is illegal to drink at 19).

Looking at the yellow-ish, beige-ish squares I had produced as food, I tried to think if I needed this food. When was the last time I'd eaten? Three days ago…Oh I really needed to eat more. I was too damn skinny. Mokuba already thought I was anorexic, but I'm really not. Sometimes I just forget to eat.

I picked up my fork and cut the waffles, (I hadn't even set the knives), into little small pieces, preparing myself to eat, (I always go through this whole, "You deserve to be eating right now" thing with myself because I do not feel like I have complete control when I have to eat, but I know I do have to).

Wheeler seemed to be doing the same, if faster than I did; not having to convince himself the food was safe. He cut the waffle into halves and scooped one half all the way into his mouth, like a barbarian or something.

No sooner had the food entered his mouth then it came back out onto his plate all masticated and dripping with saliva, (much to Mokuba's sheer disgust and cries of, "EW!").

"Goddamn!" He said. "Dis tastes like paper!" He wiped his mouth with the napkin and looked at the food more closely as if to check for poisoning or something.

"Joey, that was disgusting! Ew…" Mokuba scooted his chair farther from the mutt.

I massaged the bridge of my nose. All appetite I had managed to scrounge up was lost. "Wheeler, you are not the only one at this table. If you want to regurgitate your food, please do so outside. Like a dog."

"Hey!"

"I'll even make a nice little dish for you, round and silvery marked 'Joey's Dish', and you can eat, re-eat and maybe even thrice-eat all the food given to you. Alright?"

Wheeler just looked at his food more closely and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Now apologize to my brother for being barbaric."

He looked at me with those shiny brown eyes, hair kind of flopping to one side, stringy and dirty. For a moment all he did was stare, then he said, "I'm sorry Mokub' dat ya' have to live wid such a jerk fa' a big brudda." The one word, "brudda", defined him in a way. A slightly attracting way…why?

But I was in a ready mood. "And you would know all about living with jerks, Wheeler, would you not?"

He shot daggers at me with those luscious—ok, well "luscious" is a seductive word, I shall rephrase: chocolaty eyes, and angrily began re-spooning the food back into his mouth.

That was pretty gross, I must confess.

But Wheeler seemed to ignore our presence for the rest of the meal, continually stuffing his face with the "corrugated" waffles. I guess he got over the taste.

By the time we finished breakfast it was already eleven in the morning. I told Mokuba to get ready for the maids to come and clean up, (although I always make him clean his own room, for it builds character in a kid, I'm told, to give them just the right amount of responsibility), and he did so.

In the meantime I told Wheeler of my actions.

"What? You told them I was a drug addict?"

"Not a drug addict, you were just using." We were in a various living room. "Now sit and let me finish."

He plopped on a couch and I told the story to its fullest, (leaning on my desk and trying to be calm while I ignored the penetrating eyes he relentlessly shone on my face), stopping every now and then to shut his mouth, for he kept interrupting with things like, "But, Kaiba, that was totally retarded and…"

When I was done, Wheeler was sitting on the couch in a more confined looking manner. I wondered why.

He had certainly changed since I mentioned his father. I didn't pretend to be confused by this. I knew. And somehow…I felt like I wanted to kill someone, anyone, as soon as I figured it out.

He picked at the loose strands in his hair—the many loose strands. "So…in a nutshell, ya' jus' saved my dad's life and risked all hell jus' fa' dat?"

"There was a little more, Wheeler," I told him, picking up a tanto letter-opener and twirling it between my fingers with the ease that only becomes a killer like myself. "You see, with the police involved, you don't know where this could go. It could be bad or it could be good." I thought and added, "More likely good. So all we have to worry about are the details not fitting in place."

"Like my father already being dead." His tone was short, almost pissed.

I squinted my eyes at him and stopped the twirling for a slight moment, daring him to use that tone again. Go ahead, Pup. "Yes, that is one of them."

Wheeler's eyes had sunken into his head. The shine had gone out of them, (not completely but it dulled). But now he turned to face me right in the squinted eye.

"Look, Kaiba. I don' appreciate ya' getting' all involved in my life like dis. So if you could just—.."

I burst out laughing. An odd laugh, like that of a crazy man. But at the moment I sort of felt like a crazy man so it fit perfectly.

"What are ya' laughin' at?" He looked almost hurt.

I terminated the laugh with a soft chuckle. "Wheeler, you may not realize this, but…unless I get involved, you won't have a life." That resounded through the room for a few seconds before I continued. "In fact, I am your life for the next few days and maybe even months until they're satisfied."

Wheeler's jaw dropped. "Months!"

My eyes widened with sincerity. "Oh yes. In fact, you can bet your bottom dollar—or cent, whichever is easier for you, mutt—on that."

His face got so red when I made that snide remark. Not from anger, though. More from embarrassment. I hadn't meant to embarrass him, for Jesus Christ sake, just make him angry…It felt like I just swallowed a gigantic rock.

Moments passed. There was something I had wanted to say to Wheeler, but I couldn't remember what it was.

We just stared at each other. Much like the way it had been after the assassination attempt.

Wheeler broke the mood when he threw himself—literally threw himself—face first on the couch. "What happened, Kaiba?"

"What do you mean?" I began twirling the tanto again.

He sighed into the pillow. When he spoke again his voice was muffled. "Everythin' jus' got totally fucked up." He sat up slowly. "I mean, yesterday, everythin' was normal." The imperfect yet perfect hands were flattened against his sides in exaggeration. "I went to school, I hung-out wid my friends, I came home, I watched some T.V., and then—wham!" He un-flattened his hands and clapped them together for emphasis. "I'm kidnapped by someone I thought I knew but really didn' and now I'm on some ransom list afraid to go ta'th' police. Stuck wid Rich Boy here, who can' stand da sight of me but wants to save me for some reason." Here he paused and looked confused.

"Why are ya' protectin' me, Kaiba?" Rich fudge-like, (gooey and delicious) eyes searched my face for answers.

I threw the tanto at the wall in protest, (it knifed into the solid plaster with a nice thud). Wheeler jumped, but did not withdraw the question.

This was the one question I had been avoiding. I told the truth.

"I don't know." This time I looked toward the floor in shame.

Wheeler shifted. Then shifted again. And once more. The springs on the couch were constantly creaking.

It was annoying. "Do you have to do that?"

He looked at me. "Guess not." So he got up and was about to leave when he turned around and said, "Ya' know there's nothin' wrong wid helpin' people." Then he sort of looked me up and left.

What the hell was that? Did he just look me up? No…no that's ridiculous, I'm the one with the obsession, not him. What the hell is wrong with my eyesight that I saw him go for rape-by-eyeball? Ok, now I'm just plain exaggerating. That's totally insane. I should stop acting like a fucking four-year-old and get serious. This is life and death.

And just what did he mean by: "Don't be afraid to help people?" Was I? Ok, well, yeah, but…what did that have to mean?

Was Wheeler trying to mess with me? He was, wasn't he? Oh yes I think so. He somehow knew that I would be totally frazzled by that and decided to totally mess with my mind. I wouldn't submit to this!

I felt so embarrassed for some reason. I mean I had managed to sink into a state of denial over what Wheeler had maybe just done, but the embarrassment was still there.

This was totally unbecoming of the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. Why couldn't I just snap out of it?

After a few minutes, I sat down and just tried to calm myself, my lack of sleep weighed so heavily on my mind. I had slipped passed the realm of tiredness into just plain paranoia and loss of thought. The head-ache I had been warding off was now totally upon me. Just great. Exactly what I needed.

I took a deep breath and thought logically, (my old and feeble friend: Logic). I realized that it didn't matter why the hell Wheeler was staying with me, as long as it just ended as soon as possible. He really was more trouble than he was worth, in more ways than one. Embarrassing ways…

As you can clearly imagine, the rest of the day passed in a sort of tension. The maids came at noon and I told them of Wheeler's semi-permanent presence. As they are paid to show no emotion, the only response I got from them was a slight raising of an eyebrow. Fine with me.

I worked almost the whole day through. I never really relaxed completely, always waiting for the damn secretary to call back, or to receive a threatening message for my employers.

Why do I keep referring to them as "my employers"? Didn't this whole ordeal with Wheeler basically sever our boss-employee relationship? So from now on I'll refer to them as "my enemies". That's more fitting.

With each letter I typed into my laptop, with each number I dialed, with each creak in the floor or thump from the ceiling, I thought I was being tracked. Once step closer to death, entrapment. Another assassin coming to kill me, then? I thought. But it never was. That was the worst part, to be in constant fear of attack and then—never receiving one.

Nothing like being paranoid on a weekday afternoon. By eleven o'clock at night I was ready to throw my tanto at anyone who took a step near me.

I was going on my fifth night without sleep. It was time for some rest, I knew.

Mokuba had long been in bed, and I think Wheeler had soon followed, (I assume that he was given one of the many guest rooms in our hall). Neither of them had mentioned anything to me before heading off that I could remember, (which means of course that they certainly could have given me a long speech about bed times and guest rooms, but I was just too out of it to realize. Such things have happened to me before).

So, I snapped my laptop shut and took a look around the darkened room. It really was pitch in there without the odd bluish light from the computer.

My office room in Kaiba Corp. can be compared to my office in my own house. Sure there are no secretaries in there to disturb the peace, but I still have everything I need to carry out business. So I can just carry on my work from Kaiba Corp. to my home and continue to block out everything of importance except my beloved company. And no I do not have a life, (even though I said I did).

Still afraid of the phone, I got up from my chair slowly and moved out of the room I had been in for about twelve hours in a state of extreme mental deprivation.

Standing on my feet was a harder task than you would recognize. Thus, walking up the stairs was an almost impossible adventure. I counted them on my way up for some reason.

The hallway to my bedroom loomed before me like a never-ending tunnel of complete darkness.

One step. Two step. Three step. Four step. Five step…the door to my room was almost in sight.

Six step. Seven step. Eight step. Nine step…my hand was on the doorknob.

Ten step. Eleven step. Twelve step. Thirteen step. Fourteen step. Fifteen step…I was so near to my large, yet comforting bed…sixteen step…seventeen step…eighteen step…

Sigh…I made it. I removed my shoes, (pet peeve), and stretched out on the water-filled mattress. The maids had fixed the sheets from Wheeler's dirt and sneakers. That was good. But they all left at 9:00, so I couldn't thank them.

Lying vertically on such a comfortable bed that invited much sleep, I stared at my ceiling and the shapes painted on it. You see, my step-father had been a man that never liked to forget a phrase once he used it. So, he made sure that the kanji for the sentence: "Never let your right eye sleep more than your left eye, for then you are half a man" was forever embellished on the ceiling. I never really understood the sentence, I'm pretty sure he made it up, but it sort of makes you think, (sort of).

I stared at the kanji, painted in black on sheer maroon, until the strokes became twisted and blurry and I allowed my eyes to close. Slowly, yes I shouldn't rush it or let one eye close before the other for then I may be a woman or…something…

I thought about Wheeler looking me up and tried to block the image from my mind. "Make inu…" I whispered to the kanji on the ceiling. When I get overly tired I start to speak Japanese, my native tongue, (this particular phrase meant, "Stupid dog…").

Then the phone next to my bed rang.

Eyes shot open.

Were they serious, whoever was calling? Come on, I had just been almost asleep for the first time in almost five days…

Frustrated, I sat up and reached for it, forgetting for a moment that this could have been an enemy.

"What?" I barked into the receiver.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The secretary.

My eyes widened. Finally she called me back, after so long. "Yes, thank you for calling me back…what was it like thirteen hours?"

"I'm sorry sir but this was the soonest I could get information."

I rubbed my sleepy eyes, hoping the tiredness wasn't project in the phone call. "Fine, just fine. What happened?"

She drew a big breath, clearly very excited. "Well, sir, you'll never believe it, but it turned out totally unexpected. We may have a mystery on our hands!"

"Isn't that something…" I muttered.

"So, this is it: When the police arrived at Wheeler's house, they found a murderer right there—just about to kill Wheeler's father...course his father was too drunk to realize that the 'men in uniform' were there to save him and resisted help for a moment but…it wasn't a problem. I-I'm not making this up sir…this really happened…"

"I believe you." So my enemies waited until after they realized I would not go down without a fight before attacking Wheeler's father. I sensed that would happen.

"Good—great! So anyway after they saved the drunk and arrested the almost-murderer, they went to find Wheeler but, here's the really crazy thing, sir—they didn't find him! He just wasn't there!"

"That's impossible…" I said, anxious to know what happened next.

"See, that's what I thought, but it really is true, really!" She paused.

"Well, what happened after that?"

"Oh right…well, the police took the murderer to the station to question him" (she really felt like she owned this case. I felt bad that she didn't have a life) "and found out that he was working for the Mafia! The real Mafia! The one and only…oh, you know, sir, the ones that all the rumors are about saying that they work outside of town? I thought it was an old teenager story, but it seems that they're back in business!"

"This has turned out to be interesting…" Weird. Why would the Puppet surrender the information that he worked for the mafia so easily?

"No, this is the really interesting part: As soon as the police found out who the man worked for, they dropped the case."

"What?" How could this be?

"Yes, it's true! They dropped all charges against the man and gave up the brief search for Wheeler. They won't even pursue the drug case!"

"That…that…doesn't make sense…" It didn't…

No, wait. Yes it did. I suddenly remembered a piece of information I had gotten about three years before. The police and the mafia had an old "agreement". The Black Hand would respect the police and their families, as long as they let them do business. My heart sank…

"Sir? I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is that legal?"

"Not in the slightest."

She gasped. "Really? Then we can sue, or something! Right, couldn't we do that?"

We could but I didn't want to. As crazy as it was, this could actually work to my advantage… "Actually, we couldn't. The law doesn't work that way where you can sue police." Lying seemed necessary.

"Oh it does…oh…"

"Yes…you have been so helpful, you know that?"

She seemed pleased. Very pleased. "Oh, well, you know…I know a guy that knows a guy and well he has a son in the police department…you know…"

"I do." I leaned back on the bed. "In fact, I know so well, that I want to use your friend of a friend's son again and get more information out of him and call me when you do? Any information will do. Just keep me posted."

At this she was hesitant. "Well, sir, you know, I'm not really supposed to be doing this, I don't think—.."

Yet, I needed her. She was good at getting information. Usefulness was I quality I liked in people. So I decided to do a nice thing for her. "What's your name, Miss?" I asked.

"My name? Oh yes, my name…well it's Regina, actually…."

"Regina? Pretty. What's your last name?"

"Markston…"

"Regina Markston? Is that it?"

"Yes…sir, why—.."

"Are you married, Ms. Markston?"

"Well, umm, no sir I'm not, but I was about thirty years ago until my husband passed away from a heart attack. Hereditary heart disease, I'm afraid…"

"That's very sad."

She sniffled. "Yes, well…you go on, you know?"

"Yes, I know. What's your favorite flower, Miss Markston?"

"Favorite flower? Well, I suppose it would be tulips, sir…yes…"

"What color?"

"Yellow…"

"Alright then. Yellow tulips it is. I'll have a dozen sent you by tomorrow morning. In payment for your trouble, alright?"

"Oh my goodness, sir, that is way too kind—.."

"I do not believe it is. You are very useful, Miss Markston. The tulips are the least I can do for you."

"Why, thank you very much sir! I try!"

"I know. Now be sure to call me when you get anything new on this case of ours, yes?"

"Yes of course, sir! Definitely."

"And this is still a secret, correct?"

"Of course…"

"Good. Now have a nice night, Miss Markston."

"Oh, wait sir!"

"Yes?"

"Do you need my address or anything? For the flowers…"

"Oh that won't be necessary, Miss Markston." Just the right amount of forcefulness and a hint of threat…

"It won't?"

"Why no. Now have a good evening." I hung up.

I should have started writing I list of everyone now officially on or off my side. It seemed that I had lost the police to my enemies but had gained the widow and full time attendance-record-official at Domino High: Miss Regina Markston.

It could have been worse, believe it or not.

What troubled me now was the involvement of the police. Would they hunt me down to uphold their end of the old bargain or just pretend it never happened? I didn't know…why did I always have to know everything? I just wanted sleep…

I flopped down on the bed, lying vertically but this time on my stomach and not my back.

Damn the world. It was such a horrible place…except for Wheeler…he wasn't so bad, even if he did look me up…

I lost track of things…and then…

The door opened behind me. I didn't get up to see who it was, just kept lying there. Didn't care.

Damn, my back was sore from all this tension…

Footsteps lead up to my bedside. I still remained motionless. Strong hands pressed into my back…my aching muscles were pressed in circles…little circles…strong hands…young hands, but not female.

I was afraid at first of who this person was, for I had not looked, but soon I felt the fear evaporate and then there was only the relief. My tension slipped away…never had I felt this calm before with another person…

That same person was now sitting on my back with skinny legs and a slight but built frame, still massaging my back.

The hands moved to my neck and rubbed the build of tension in the crania. I moaned a little at the liberated feeling. The fingers were slender and course, but still so young…

As I lay there, becoming ever the less nervous, I began to become also aware of the building arousal I felt. I had I feeling I knew who this person was, was I willing to give myself to him?

Before I had time to think about it, I felt a mouth come down and kiss the side of my neck ever so lightly. The lips were so soft, but their effect felt like cold-hot fire on my skin.

Gently, slowly, a tongue slipped out of said lips and licked at my neck very lightly. I moaned again. Liberation did not describe…

The mouth and tongue moved along the side of my neck to the back of it again and began kissing and licking very soothingly. It felt good, even if it was illicit.

Just as I started to be lost in the feeling of not only pure lust but also total calmness, the mouth decided to kiss more forcefully and even began to nibble a little on the flesh it found there. That was slightly not as calm as it had been…

Now my eyes were open. The mouth began panting and kissing harder…and harder—for me?

I wanted to turn over and meet this person who I knew but didn't know, but his legs were holding me down. Squeezing me in place so I couldn't move.

I felt his hardness as well as my own, but didn't care, I just wanted to turn over and see him for God's sake…but my struggling only amounted to his advantage.

He bucked on my back and kissed harder and harder…and—I was enjoying the roughness.

Intensity increased until—"Joey…" I panted his name out and was suddenly able to turn over. I looked him straight in the face as he ripped off my shirt. Brown eyes were searching my face frantically for love and excitement I knew, but…

He was crying tears of blood.

The sound of the phone ringing blasted through my ears. I opened my eyes and sat straight up with the one word, "Joey!"

Sweat streamed down my face, all over my body actually…I was alone and all my clothes were still on. But the emotions from the dream were still clinging to my thoughts.

It had been a dream and nothing more. Damn hentai dream.

However, lust was not the only thing I felt, (although I did notice that I was unusually hard). I was afraid of that last scene. He was crying…tears of blood.

Blood from where? Me? Had I done that? How? Who the hell had hurt him?

The phone was still ringing. Ringing and ringing…who was it at this damn hour?

Then I knew. Who else?

Quickly, I took the phone off the cradle and then slammed it back down again. Just go away, damn you!

It stopped ringing for a moment. I breathed…relief…

Then it started again. Fear gripped me.

I needed to get control over myself. This was ridiculous being scared of people and things like phones.

I picked up the accursed thing and said, "Kaiba?" very forcefully.

"Running, are we, Seto Kaiba?" A woman's voice…rich with an unidentifiable accent.

"D.B. Just the woman I wanted to talk to. How are you?" Despite my other emotions, strength was the one that had to project the most.

"Actually, not so good, Seto Kaiba. You see there is this slight…pest…that refuses to follow instructions like any little pest does. I want to take care of this pest—kill this pest even—but will not because I have pride in myself and what I do, which is more than I can say for this pest, you see."

"Did you call to insult me or actually tell me something?"

"Tell you something. Will you listen or run away like you have been?"

"Listening as you speak right now, My Love." She hated when people called her that.

"Well. I think this has all gotten out of hand. Just today one of our Puppets was arrested for trying to carry out honorable business. You need to just do your job or we need to do it for you. That's how it works, yes?"

"Not this time."

"Yes I see that. Why?"

"It just doesn't. I told you I wouldn't do it from the beginning and yet you still—.."

"No, Seto Kaiba. Actually what you said was that you 'couldn't' do it, not that you wouldn't. So I'm interested: What makes the so-called impenetrable Seto Kaiba so easily defeated by such a boy as this Joseph Wheeler? What brings a mighty killer to his knees, hmm?"

She wished she could get to me. "What do you want?"

I could hear her exhale smoke from the phone line. "Tomorrow…or today actually as it is." The time was 1:00 a.m. "The office. We need to discuss this. I wouldn't bring your man-whore Wheeler but I would bring your katana."

"Is this a showdown?"

She laughed richly and choked on her smoke. I waited for her to come back down. "Not in the slightest. This is a Meeting. The Meetings will no longer be friendly as they were before, you see. This is the setting of the Meetings from now on. Bring your katana. Oh yes, the infamous sword of your father."

"Step-father," I corrected her. "And it certainly isn't anymore."

"Yes, yes. Deny it all you want. You can't forget your past. Or your future for that matter…" Rather abruptly she hung up.

I put the phone down and kicked my legs over the side of the bed.

My brain was beyond thought. Too much…way too much…

The past, the future. Both were filled with death, pain, and hurt. The past was behind me but…the future I had yet to live.

A/N: Well, how was it? Boring until the end, right? (why are my chapters always like that?) This chapter was probably the most difficult to write so far. I don't know why, but I guess maybe because I was ever-trying to make sure it wasn't too graphic because I so hope that no one kicks me off for this…I don't know if I am eligible to be kicked off but it's always an authoress's fear, you know? Ok things to know: This was my first time trying to write a mild sex-scene so if it sucked I apologize. I'm new at this, sorry! Also, the thing with the police. First of all, Seto's scheme was a little confusing, don't feel bad if you were a little confused by it…I was… Second, I have absolutely nothing against them—really, if you thought I did because I made them do illegal business, please don't! My father **was** a policeman and now he is a firefighter so I have absolutely no grudge. I guess that's about it…if anyone's wondering why I put that in at all, it was to tie up the loose end of Joey's father and the police themselves. So, yeah.

This chapter took me three days to complete, (it also took an argument with my brother to get him to turn off the effing television so I could concentrate…sorry, but you know how hard it is to have ideas but not be able to put them on the paper!), and I think for a while there I stopped living and thought that my sole purpose in life was to finish this. I know that doesn't make sense, but…it was so long: 24 pages! (oh and if anyone cares, the total number of pages in this story so far is 73. I'll keep putting the number pages in each ending notes, if anyone cares...)

So, please review! I so love all of you! Thank you so much and I will try to update as soon as possible!


	6. Pain

Wow, sorry it took my so long to update! You know, it's the end of the year and I'm all going crazy for finals and Regents Exams. Wow, so nervous. Also, my parents have put parental controls on me…yes I managed to escape with but a few scars. So it's been a long time since I could get it up to write again…(sighs)…and sadly I will be using no more "bad" words like Fuck. (yes I hate my life, too)

In short, this is basically about Seto and Joey getting to know each other and kind of moving past childish hate…it's a tad shorter than all my other chapters, but I felt this was very greatly needed. So enjoy!

I thank everyone who reviewed and even those that read and didn't review. You guys rock my socks, (I loathe that expression but I seriously think it applies here considering how I've recently begun to loose socks as the number of reviews increases)!

I had to change something in this chapter because I made a mistake I some of the Japanese language…ehe? (blushes)

A/N: The "yakuza" is the Japanese mafia. Oh and about Seto's past, I basically made it up as I went along; there is absolutely no evidence to support this. I don't mean to offend anyone, like a purist who believes in sticking to the facts totally, but this is my story so I offer you my apologies but I won't change it.

Response to Said Reviewers, (oh and I was just kidding about the sock thing, lol!):

Nightmare Senshi: Hi, and welcome to the story! I love getting a new reviewer from each chapter, it's so much fun! Not boring? YAY! I hope so…it's really hard to get all my ideas down and then—(gasp)—make them sound interesting! Good development in a story is one of the hardest things to write about, but still one of the best prizes if one can achieve it, (whoa I totally sounded mystical there…cool!). Sensual yet morbid. Oh yes. I was totally aiming for that, I am so happy right now! And now the Meeting! Enjoy, Dear Reader&Reviewer! Thanks for your opinion and please keep reviewing, I love your comments!

Nachzes Black-Rider: Hey, again. Addicted to yaoi fanfiction? Oh yeah, me too! Like, who isn't these days? Angst is your God…All hail to Black-Rider's God! I love this genre as well, but I find that it's easily overdone when writing it…please tell me I didn't…I can NOT get kicked off for the bloody scene? OMG, yes! Thank the Gods, (of Angst)! I so wish there was an NC-17 category…(sighs). I read one of you fics, but it isn't there anymore…what happened to it? I LOVED that story! Please bring it back if you deleted it, it was awesome! Can't wait to get your review, thanks again!

"kaibajoey1": Thank you for reviewing! Your review was wonderful, very nice to read, I loved it, thank you! Seto-chan and Joey-chan. Those are good names…I must use them sometime! (when? Nobody knows.) Yes, I try to reread. But the problem is, sometimes I start to get all crazy rereading TOO much and I begin to nit-pick at my stories. Like, "Oh this isn't good," and then I delete it and it turns out later that I needed that part. So I try not to over-read what I write. It gets odd. But I know I make typos. But hey they're a fact of life, what can I say? Lol. I am so totally not mad at you! (sniffles) You think I'm one of your favorite authors…(sniffles)…thank you so much! (bursts out crying) You are so nice, thank you for reading! Hope to hear from you again!

Marz: Well, hey! Nice to talk to you again! I rock? Why, thank you! So do you for constantly reviewing and giving advice, it is an author's best wish, (as you know)! Exciting…anticipation…yay! Not boring? Well that's good to hear…(wipes brow)…goodie. Yes, poor Mokuba...sometimes I worry about Seto's ability as a single parent/older brother, but I tried to make him capable of shielding his brother from this fact, because it was way too seriously messed up. Think of Mokuba being scarred for life, (I would be if my brother was an assassin…gaah!)! Find out? Maybe…maybe not, (smiles). I am so happy I can't get kicked off…it is a constant worry, you know? Jealousy? Lol! Thanks for saying I have talent! That was so nice! Thank you! Joey is so hard to keep IC, like I said, but I try to reread his parts and think, "Would Joey really say that?" I decide from there. Yes, Joey looked Seto up…well this is part-romance fic, you know? (but I am scared to write a lemon for fear of being kicked off) And you are so welcome for my reviews. I love your stories, they're awesome! You could definitely write Bakura/Ryou, and I look forward to that! YAY! Malik/Marik! Hey, if you watch the show, you know a little TOO much about their characters, you could do it! Anyway, like I said, it's always a pleasure talking. Later, and I hope we can talk again sometime! (soon!)

Fire Kitten: Hi! Lazy? Well, yeah! We're authors for God's sake, (just kidding)! Yes I loved the dream scene, too. It was meant to be kind of scary, too, though, so I hope you found that as well. What is it about yaoi that is so attractive? I don't know. But I am glad to have received your review and hope you continue to read my story! Thank you!

ttSerenity: Hello, and thanks for reviewing! SO lovely hearing from you! Yes I find that last ending lines in chapters are what readers take away with them, thus they are very important and need to be kept enjoyable! I'm happy you liked that line, I put a lot of thought into it. You adore this story? Wow, thanks! I update for readers like you, thank you so much for the inspiration! Please review this chapter!

Flame Swordswoman: Hey! Thanks for reading! Jam-packed chapter? Oh yeah! I hope so…even though it may seem a little slow. You have to enjoy what you write because if you don't like reading it, who else will? A story is like your child, you know? (well except for the fact that you can delete them if you don't want to keep writing them, of course.) The plot thickens! YAY! I know what you mean, and isn't it fun? Mokuba is being shielded from the trauma, but I suppose a part of him is still freaked. Seto can't protect him all the time, right? (like how he knows what a gun sound is.) So yes, you're right. Don't worry about the first reviewer thing. I just love to hear from you, whenever you review! Yes, I did get a lot of reviews! It's a little scary…but I hope I don't jinx it with a bad chapter! But I know that I'll have you to read them even if they get bad, which is comforting. Thanks, love to talk next time!

Yami'skoi: Hi, Tsumi! What's up? We haven't spoken in a while, (lol). Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading, and well, liking. Silent killing? HAVE to use a blade, yes? Longness does tend to mean I go on and on and on, but I try to make it as descriptive as possible. That's important I know. Trust me, I'll keep at it. Broad horizon on my knowledge of English…yes! Thank you! Very nice thing to say. Ah yes, dishonor is harder to remove from the skin. Very good point. Mind if I use it? Thanks in advance! Joey shall remain IC, I think. Well, maybe…I'm trying so hard…he mustn't stain his hands, they are too precious. The Mafia is its own police, but they do not police themselves, eh? Get it? Hey, get your hand off my samurai swords! Lol. That just sounds weird. Seto is gay, yes, but I bring this up soon, so no worries! Ah yes, Mokuba. He was a hard character to depict. Please tell me I did alright…it was so hard to give him just the right amount of knowledge but to somehow make him smart enough not to push for more information than he wanted. No he's not thick. And that's the trouble, lol. Yes…the gun-thing with Mokuba. I think I'll explain that more later on. Poor Seto and his denial…(sighs) Love…so inexplicable sometimes. Seto, I order you to stop being a blockhead! Well that won't work. He's too stubborn, lol. Expression of feelings…he is so lost there. But maybe a lemon, not sure…don't know if I have the talent, and I don't think I do. So, yes. Hmm…I think that lust is easier than love because love comes with attachments and lust doesn't always have to. So I think love is easier, but that's just me. Seto's mental strength? Oh yeah. He has a lot of that being trained the way he is. Yay, Seto got looked up. WHAT DO I MEAN, "YAY"? Am I insane? You're right, the PWP stories have gotten a hold of me…(sigh). Lemon Intoxication Syndrome, (LIS), is quite the dangerous disorder. And we know, lol. I'm so glad you like this story, I work very hard for it, to make it good for readers, and it means a lot to me that you like because it's like, you know success and I like to make people feel good. And I love updates as well so…yeah. Yes my dad was a policeman and a firefighter…he's just brave like that I guess…hmmm….well, anyway, it was so nice to hear from you! I love our talks, and well, until next time! See ya Tsumi!

"Green Eggs and Ham": Hi, again! Liked the chapter? Thanks! Ew…paper-tasting waffles…I hope that no one else has to sympathize with Joey! Lol. But Joey will keep your advice in mind…I think. To cut or not to cut. It defines Seto, don't you think? And yes, poor Mokuba, poor Seto. I love them all but put them through so much! WOW! I love that quote, mind if I use it? I shall! THANKS! I love your ideas, they are so inspiring…I hope you don't decide to disclaimer it. Thanks again for liking my story, it just makes me so happy knowing that. Until next time!

marik'slildevil: HI! Thanks for reviewing! I loved to hear from you! Aww…I hooked you. Lol, hope that it's a good obsession! I shall try my best to achieve that for you. I find stories like that all the time, it's the best. Seto as a hit man is an interesting plot, I think. It is…yes…one of my favorite aspects of the story, to be honest. YAY! I passed the first-timer test! Woot! So nice! That is like such a relief, seriously. I write a lot, yeah sorry. But I hate short chapters. I have a tendency to enjoy longer stories and I also have a lot to say. Sorry, but take your time. Absorb it all…lol. Thanks again, and I hope you read this chapter!

Xaio-Darkcloud: Hey, friend! What's up? It was good? OH YEAH! Happy. Yes, Seto has a waterbed, I mentioned it in Chapter Four. Thanks, and please read! I love to know that you're reading these, it is so much fun!

Hazel-Beka: Hi! That was an interesting way to review, lol. But I think I got it. I'm happy if you read, and even happier when you review. I thank you for taking the time to review especially. It means a lot. My parents yell at me to get off as well. I feel your pain, lol. YAY, Seto's dream. I loved that part as well, but it was meant to be a kind of premonition as well for Joey's eyes to be bloody…but no one noticed. Oh well. Yes, the Mafia versus the Yakuza. I know. But the Mafia doesn't have to be Japanese just because Seto is. I already created the characters in a European kind of way, so I don't want to change now. Yeah, it was a good question. No one else picked up on it, so you did well! Nice. Congrats. Please read, I love your comments. Thanks, until next time!

Heather-Hazzel-and-Honaluki: HI! Thanks for reading my story! So glad you enjoyed it. …happiness… Anyway, I love your name. Very unique…I hope you read this chapter. Thanks again!

Ayako: Hey! Thanks for reading! I loved getting your review, it was very simplistic, very straight-forward. Cool. And yes I try to make it interesting. I will continue for readers like you! Thanks! Please read and review some more, lol!

Vapidbreath: Wow, thanks for reading some of my work! Such an honor, because you write so many good stories. I know my stuff is deep, I try so very hard…thanks for the comment. I appreciate it. Ok, more characters. Check. Bt the thing is, Seto and Joey are like in hiding, so it wouldn't be good if they made appearances else-where. But I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the advice, please read this! I loved hearing from you!

Kuro Enkou Nero: YAY! You reviewed. That was cool, nice to hear from you again. Wait…why have you been straying away? I didn't find it in your bio. Obvious? Well there are a lot of things, I don't know. Perhaps it is none of my business, lol. Anyway, yes NC-17 would be nice, but whatever. I do the best I can with what I have, as annoying as it may be, (sigh). Puppyshipping! So cool. I enjoy those as well, I must say. Very nice. Psychoshipping…one of my very favorites. If not the best, but I don't know if that is the main shipping. You command me to update? Oh, I shall, Master! Lol. I appreciate the inspiration. Thanks! Hope you read this next chapter!

ZombieDarkElf: Thanks for reviewing! (hugs) I am so glad to have received your opinion, it really means a lot to me, you know! Not boring? Oh that's nice to hear…lots of people are agreeing with you and that's also nice, yay! Glad you enjoyed it, it's mutual, kk? Here is the next chapter! I hope it lives up to your expectations!

marikluverkaibasgurl: Well, so glad you reviewed and enjoyed! That was cool, you explaining how spontaneous it was that you read my story, (even though it probably took you a long time to read, ehe? Sorry!) I sound a lot like you? Weird…but I still think it's some kind of cool. Some kind of it…not sure which, but what do I know? You like Stephen King? Awesome! Which is your favorite novel by him? Just asking. I shall keep writing for reviewers like you, and sorry for the wait. Here you go, please review!

**_Warning:_** PLEASE GUYS! This is homosexuality, malexmale, yaoi, all that! Very graphic violence! I must warn you all! IF YOU DO NOT APPRECIATE OR HAVE A MORAL PROBLEM, PLEASE DO NOT READ! Adult themes were mentioned in the summary for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 6: Pain **

I suppose this is a good time to mention the history of my katana. It plays an important role in this part of the story and I'm sure that none of you missed the description D.B. gave of it being my stepfather's. She's partly right, because he is dead, but while he still lived the blade belonged to him. Now it is mine. Fully and completely. But its history is too important to go unmentioned. I guess I owe Gozaburo more than that.

Japanese blades often have names. This blade's first name was "Oni no Musuko" or "Son of a Demon". But that would change.

When my infamous stepfather was about nine, living in Okinawa, Japan, he had the unfortunate experience of watching his mother be killed in a deserted, rural alleyway by the yakuza, (I don't really want to go into details of how, but let's just say it was not in the nicest of ways, alright?). Because his mother was, (in polite terms), a prostitute, she was the only parent he had ever known. He tried to defend what little honor she had by fighting the yakuza members, but being only nine he had no such luck of winning.

I'm told, though, that Gozaburo's fighting that day had earned him a type of bewilderment on the yakuza's part. They took him to see their gruesome yakuza boss, Boss Kazukyoko, for judgment. Whether this was pity for a son of a whore, or just plain shock that such a boy would think himself strong enough to face a member of the ever-feared, ruthless, killers under honor, I will never know. But either way, that was the day that Gozaburo got his chance at a life.

When young Gozaburo stood facing Boss Kazukyoko, smoke from burning tobacco blowing mercilessly all around him I'm sure, the emotions he felt were probably indescribable. Fear, yes. Sadness, yes. But his later actions tell of a sense of recklessness as well. But, just listen for now, Dear Reader.

(The following conversation transpires merely from my imagination and all those days when Gozaburo used to have me tied to a desk by a dog chain. I had a lot of time to think about this and came up with semi-reasonable dialogue.)

"What is your name, boy?" Boss Kazukyoko asked, smoke flying from his mouth and tobacco-worn face. His hair slicked back into a slimed steel plate of blackness, the image changes in my mind if he is fat or skinny, but I say fat this time. He was sitting behind a table in a high-backed chair of the finest leather I'm sure.

"Kaiba Gozaburo, Kazukyoko-sama." I'm sure my future stepfather was kneeling or bowing on all fours as was the proper way for someone to address the obi bun.

The fat man nodded here and looked at his cigar or pipe. "Quite a name. What was your mother's profession, Kaiba?"

"She was a man-pleaser, Kazukyoko-sama."

"You mean she was a whore."

"She was, Kazukyoko-sama."

He stood up from his chair here and went over to where Gozaburo was kneeling or bowing. "Now what would that make you, Inu-chan?" I'm sure he added the "Inu-chan" because Gozaburo called me this all the time. In Japan, dogs are considered the lowest of the low, so it is quite a heady insult.

"Her son, Kazukyoko-sama."

"The son of a whore?"

"Hai."

Here he smacked his fist down sharply on the table. "Hai, what?"

"Hai, Kazukyoko-sama!"

A nod. The fat man reverted back to his façade of calm but severe superiority. "Now what makes the worthless son of a whore able to stand up to a group of highly trained yakuza members? What makes him worthy, Inu-chan?"

He hesitated here, knowing where this was going. Finally, he admitted. "Nothing, Kazukyoko-sama."

"Nothing. Exactly. Very much correct, young Kaiba. So, let me ask you…" Here he kneeled down next to Gozaburo's ear. My future stepfather flinched and began to tremble, unsure of the next moves. For an obi bun's actions are ever unpredictable.

Directly into his ear, Kazukyoko-sama screamed, "…WHY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CAPABLE OF SUCH ACTIONS, DAMN DOG? YOU DISHONOR MY MEN! YOU DISHONOR ME!" I can hear Gozaburo's potent but hesitant cries.

"I will not tolerate such impudence, Make Inu. You must be taught some manners!" The other members of the yakuza entered at his call. Dressed in black, with their tattoos signs of loyalty to their evil gang, (in Japan, the only people who get tattoos are those that are involved in some way to the yakuza).

"How would it feel to loose a finger, Inu-chan?" The despicable boss said, despicable enough to want to harm a child. "Would it satisfy your craving for violence? For dishonor?"

"Iie!"

"IIE, WHAT?"

"Iie, Kazukyoko-sama!"

A younger member of the gang gave the boss a tanto. Once in his hand, Kazukyoko fought Gozaburo for possession of a nine-year-old's finger. "You fight me? You are lucky not to receive death!"

"Iie, Kazukyoko-sama!"

Suddenly the boss stopped, for no reason it seemed. All in the room stood still in utter silence. (Didn't I say that an obi bun's actions were totally unpredictable?)

"Alright, young Kaiba. I will spare you the loss of a finger. I wish instead to teach you. You have an aura of lordship about you, I can tell." He flung the tanto at the wall and unsheathed a katana that had been stationary at his side the whole time, (you guessed it, my own future katana, Oni no Musuko).

"This blade, young Kaiba, shall be the only thing you will live by for the rest of your life. You understand? Stand up."

Tentatively, Gozaburo got up and said, "Hai, Kazukyoko-sama."

His face twisted into a smile. "Call me 'Otōsan'."

Thus Kazukyoko became the father, (the "Otōsan"), that Gozaburo never had. Needless to say, he was not the kindest. He taught Gozaburo everything he knew, and sometimes I can't help comparing their relationship to Gozaburo and mine. Like they say, hatred runs in circles.

Years later, Gozaburo was about 24, Kazukyoko and his kobun Gozaburo became the most powerful political and social figures in Okinawa. But Gozaburo had had enough of his mistreatment. He had plans for his inherited Otōsan.

One night, while Kazukyoko slept, Gozaburo took Oni no Musuko and slunk into his room. He swept the blade over his hated mentor's head and just as Kazukyoko began to wake, he crashed the blade down.

When Kazukyoko turned up dead the next day, everyone knew who had committed the crime. But no one said anything. Gozaburo had done the unthinkable—he had murdered his savior from a life of dishonor, one who just happened to be the 24-year-old's worst enemy.

Flash forward about thirty years. A little orphan, no older than twelve, with shocking blue eyes enters his insanely rich stepfather's study and sees a katana hanging in a spot of reverence on the fireplace mantle. It looks dangerous. The mere sight of it sends chills up his spine.

The vigilant eyes of his stepfather see the object of the boy's gaze. "Oni no Musuko. That katana is my mentor," he says in Japanese as the boy has just immigrated to America and does not yet know the language.

The boy does not understand. How could a mere sword be someone's upbringing?

"You will understand in time," the stepfather promises.

Flash forward another five years. I look down at my father's body from the broken window where he has just "fallen". Wind tosses my hair, a remnant of serenity returning, conjuring up minuscule glass shards into my face. I don't notice. I finally understand what he meant, that life's answers are hidden in a dark void called death.

I brought Oni no Musuko back to Okinawa and had the kanji carved into the blade. I decided that the phrase should be ever-present to remind me of the lesson Gozaburo learned at the age of nine and I learned at the age of twelve.

I also changed the name to "Oni no Ryōshin" ("Parent of a Demon") because the old name implies that the blade was created by evil. I rather think that the blade is the creator of evil.

So there it is. You have my adopted family history and you know the origins of my sword, the long lines of violence that created who I am and the blood that has stained the steel of the blade to this present day.

But who would have thought that all such violence would have created a little gay boy?

As I sat there on my bed deciding whether I should chance sleeping again and perhaps another deviant hentai dream or not, (for needless to say my previous dream had done nothing to abate my tiredness), I replayed the history in my mind. What would Wheeler think of my history? What would he think of Gozaburo? Of Kazukyoko, (who I guess could be called my grandfather if someone out there wanted to be sadistic)? Was Gozaburo anything like Wheeler's own father, an abusive, drunken alcoholic? I thought of the way Wheeler had reddened at my mention of his father. A pang of guilt flashed through me.

Wheeler. Joey Wheeler…Wheeler Joey…Wheeler-chan…my still exhausted mind focused on his face. Blonde hair…sweet chocolate eyes…a dopey smile, but still a pretty one, a laid back one, so alien to me…perfectly crafted body, if still a young one…long skinny legs, contained only in jeans…but jeans could be removed…What the hell was I thinking?

Why was this happening to me? Why me? Why did my one destruction in life have to be Wheeler, where was the attraction?

Oh come on you had to be blind not see the attraction…

Alright, but why him? Why couldn't it have been someone that wasn't my worst enemy? Someone that liked me, even a little? Or a girl for Jesus Christ's sake?

I dropped my head into my hands, the picture of despair. Damn it all to hell.

You must understand, I never ever cry. Ever. But right then, I felt like I really wanted to. And it scared the absolute hell out of me. Why were my emotions running rabid with Wheeler around?

I shot up, (alright I tripped a little as well because I was still partly asleep). Release. I needed to just calm the hell down.

School? Not at all an option.

Practice? Yes. Why not?

I went to the secret spot in the wall, the little cupboard-like thing hidden for only my katana. I took it out, (fingers trembling a little from sheer exhaustion and terror of an unknown source), kept it sheathed and went downstairs, (still without shoes, for I have to admit I was frantic).

Below my mansion, (or on one of the lowest levels), I have a full training dojo. Seriously, Gozaburo had the thing built when the mansion was first constructed. I spent at least half my time learning life by the sword in that same dojo. It has been a sort of comfort to me, though, because I can be as violent as I want without any competition or unwanted commendation by fearful adversaries.

The dojo is not a fancy place, if you can believe that. It's large, yes, and the ceiling is high, but the floor is made of cheap, unfurnished wood that was dust-covered from lack of usage and very splinter-prone. You had to wear freaking shoes if you wanted to practice without any pain.

But right then, I wanted a little pain. So I removed my black socks.

I entered the glass door that led to my room of torment/tutoring. Slightly deflated punching bags hung lazily on shiny metal chains, taunting me in their own way.

The rattle of the chains seemed to say, "It's Wheeler…Wheeler…" What the hell? I shook my head to get the sounds out. Was I truly loosing my mind now? I felt detached…

No. It was nothing a little violence couldn't fix. The world was found in violence.

I set my katana on the floor for the moment and took a fighting stick out of the dusted corner. I breathed in the rotting wooden smell, (for the planks on the floor were not really brand-spanking new), and prepared for the warm-up. A quick stretch and I was off.

I began the cleansing of the mind. I closed my eyes and rid the body of the bad emotions, the corrupt emotions, (anger, hate, frustration, lust…lust was hardest, but this was why I had gone). My Meeting…damn it to hell…damn D.B., damn them all as far as I was concerned. Stress drained and the only thing on my mind was the stick in my hand and the bag in front of me. That was how I liked it.

I opened my eyes. Slowly. The bag had transformed into D.B. standing there with her pale face practically glowing and her hair billowing off her shoulders in a smug expression.

"What makes the so-called impenetrable Seto Kaiba so easily defeated by such a boy as Joseph Wheeler?" I heard that voice I so despised. The accent rolled off my ears, the "Ls" not really being pronounced in "called" and the "J" in "Joseph" coming out like a "Y". How I hated the way she said his name. An image of Kazukyoko passed through my mind. "What makes you worthy?"

The stick twirled through my fingers like a baton and I laid my strike right on the bitch's mouth. I stepped back with my twirl and landed another blow to her stomach. The one-sided battle between me and D.B began.

Pain registered in my bare feet when I raised them to kick the bag in various moves, and splinters poked endlessly at the calloused flesh on the underside of my feet, but I did not pay them mind.

I moved tirelessly and fluently without a break until the muscles in my legs and arms screamed for a rest and I could not lay one more kick on her.

I dropped the stick and panted, my shirt stained with sweat. This was crucial to my training when I was a kid, but then I had had to work until I was beyond the breaking point. Here I could stop whenever I wanted.

I glanced at my watch. 1:47. I had been fighting with the bag for about 45 minutes. Non-stop. That wasn't bad, but I had done better. I allotted the slowness up to my tiredness and began to prepare for another round.

So hot. I was sweating profusely. If only I could remove my shirt it might save it from death by perspiration, (after all, it was silk). But…oh, what the hell? No one was around to see the scars I bared.

I tore, (ok not literally tore, but I did it quickly because I did not want to waste energy by standing still), my shirt off, folded it (pet peeve), and laid it next to my katana. Here was where the fun began.

I cleared my mind of any remnant thoughts and began pounding the bag again. This time it was Gozaburo I pummeled, as he said, "That katana is my mentor," in Japanese. He even freaking gestured to its position on the floor, to my disgust.

When I stopped again, I knew I was through. 2:28. I was panting heavily and tired totally. Perhaps innocent sleep would come to me now…

I put my hands on my knees and bent down in rest, the stick clanging to the wooden floor with a hollow sound.

"That was some hella-a good fightin'!"

The noise came from behind me, which was good because for a second there I thought that it was the chains again. I saw Wheeler on the other side of the dojo. He was just standing there watching me, totally relaxed against the wall, eyes bright with amazement in that entrancing way he had, (I have to admit that I small part of me was happy that those eyes were not dripping in blood).

Immediately, a thousand questions popped into my head. But none of them seemed to finish themselves. How did he…I left the door open…did he follow me…obviously…could he have found it by him…no…why was he watch…maybe he's…no!

"Wheeler?"

He got up from the wall with the practiced ease of an alley cat, (odd for such a mutt, no?). "Oh, so now ya' listenin' to me? Great! The silent treatment is ova'!"

"What are you talking about…" I was so confused, and a little frightened by his presence. I knew my eyes had widened considerably, I was loosing my "cool".

"Dude. I've been here the whole time, remember? I was sittin' by da front door, ya' know, waitin' ta see if another guy was gonna come, but no one did an' everythin'…and den all of a sudden I see you whip by me with a sword in ya' hand headin' fa' the basement…or wherever we are…" he paused and glanced around the shambled dojo.

That happened? No it didn't…

"I followed ya', because, ya' know, I thought you were, like, dyin' or somethin' by the way you were movin' so fast…and we came here. I was talkin' to ya', sayin' things like, 'Hey, Kaiba! Yoohoo, Rich-boy? Hey! It's Wheeler…Wheeler…hellooo?"

I was seriously about to say, "Oh so it wasn't the chains," but I didn't want to sound like a total basket-case, even though I knew I was. Why had I not noticed Wheeler the whole time? What was wrong with me?

Wheeler continued, "What's wit the silent treatment, Kaiba? Are we, like, arguin' or somethin' from before?"

"No…no, we're not arguing…I just didn't notice you were there." I looked at him straight in the eyes with nothing but fear. I was pleading with him to understand that this was the truth with that look, that I was a little freaked out by it as well, and that I wanted him to think I was still sane, even though I seriously doubted it.

Wheeler looked at me long and hard like he was estimating the truth of my answer. He decided it was alright after a few minutes and said, "Ok…that's a little freaky, Kaiba."

I nodded and looked away. Down at my bare chest. Hell...no. I was not wearing my shirt; Wheeler could see each and every scar burning into my flesh like little flames. I felt the need to cover my body like a little girl just then, but restrained myself because I wanted to go down with dignity and nothing else.

Wheeler didn't mention my partial nudity at first, though. All he said was, "Ya' know you're really pretty good. Where did ya' learn to fight like dat?" After a second of silence he said, "Oh, I forgot, that subject's taboo. Sorry! I should have remembered."

I turned my back to him and picked up the shirt, flinging the sweaty thing back on, in a desperate attempt to cover my exposed self.

"What, have you lost me in ya' mind again? Yeah, I'm still here, Kaiba-boy. Listen to me!" He started circling around the room with his arms spread wide and apart from his body. "Look at meee…"

I shook my head and buttoned the shirt. He hadn't even mentioned it. Pretend it never happened? Sounded good to me.

All I saw was Wheeler's blonde head fall to the floor in tow with his body from dizziness. "Are you alright?" I asked, annoyed partially.

Wheeler was sprawled on the floor. He said nothing.

A part of me panicked. Had he hurt himself, fallen unconscious? "Wheeler?" I half-shouted.

Nothing.

Oh goddamn. I felt like I was in for something horrible. Running over to his side, I put my hands on both his shoulders, (such innocent touch, but I didn't even get to enjoy it because I was so…unnerved, shall we say?), shaking him, "Wheeler? Wheeler? Wake-up! Are you alright?"

I shook harder and harder. "Wheeler! Wheeler, goddammit! Oh, damn! Wheeler! Goddammit!" I was shouting now.

His eyes were closed, but slowly he began to clench them and curved his mouth into a smile.

As soon as I saw it, I felt like an idiot. I stopped trying to wake him up and cursed him in hard Japanese. I turned my back and stared at the high ceiling in covered embarrassment, (I should tell Wheeler to write a book on how to embarrass an egotistical CEO. Can't you see the cover now? "How to Embarrass Your EGOTISTICAL Boss" and on the bottom in small print it will say, "Based on a True Story").

He burst out laughing. Hysterically in fact. "Oh, I really got ya' there, Kaiba…" he howled. "That was pretty funny…"

"Yes, laugh Wheeler. Because that is never going to happen again. Ever. In fact, write this moment down in your little diary because you'll need something to remember the time you actually got The Seto Kaiba. The one and only time."

He looked at me with smug eyes. "Never gonna happen again, eh? Sure, sure…I believe ya' there, Kaiba…riiight…" He suddenly began saying, "Kaiba…" in a weezy voice.

I can't believe I fell for it, but I turned around really fast to make sure he wasn't having a heart attack. What, it sounded like he was and my back was turned…

As soon as he saw my wide eyes he burst out laughing again. "I can't believe it! I thought fa' sure ya' weren't gonna believe me, not after that…oh, man…"

I cursed him again in hard Japanese. Damn mutt. I was so going to get him for this.

He stopped laughing for a moment and asked, "What is that, like, ancient Egyptian and you're gonna, like, curse me, now?"

"Sure. You believe in that kind of thing, right?" I asked, looking into his chuckling face for some fear and finding none.

"Eh…" he said and made a "so-so" gesture with his hand. "Not really. But was it really Egyptian?"

"No."

"Oh…den what was it?"

I started to move toward my katana, wishing to escape from where this subject was surely headed. My past. "Japanese."

"No shit?"

"No shit, Wheeler. It really is." I picked up the sheathed sword.

"Where did ya' learn dat?" He looked kind of intrigued.

Don't ask me why I told him the truth or gave him an answer at all. "I was born there, mutt."

"Were ya', really?" He stared at me, open-mouthed.

I threw my hand without the katana up in exasperation. "No, I'm lying…yes I really was born there, Wheeler."

He squinted his eyes at me. Here came the test. Leave now, I thought. "Wait, ya' mean dat you weren't born in America? Seriously, like you didn't grow up speakin' English?"

"That is correct."

"Whoa! I never knew dat!" He stood straight up like a jack-in-the-box. Turn the handle and you never knew when it'll spring.

"Obviously," I said.

His eyes were so enlarged. So beautiful…he actually looked like a soft little blonde puppy here. A little golden retriever…so cute…pet the puppy…kiss the puppy…whoa, now was so not the time.

"Wait, so, like when did you move here?" he asked incredulously.

"When I was twelve." If at all possible, I wanted to refrain from telling him why I had to move here.

"Why?" he questioned. Oh well…the eyes were too much.

"Well, when I was adopted I moved where my stepfather lived."

"You…were adopted?"

"Yes…"

"When you were twelve?"

"Yes…"

He leaned back, absorbed now. "I never knew that about you. Hmm…wait, so you were like an orphan and stuff?"

An orphan and stuff. Story of my life. "Yes."

"Ya' parents died and you were put up for adoption?"

"That would be correct…"

All smiles were gone from his face. "Both ya' parents died when you were twelve?"

"Well, my father died when I was six and my mother when I was ten. After that, Mokuba and I were put into an orphanage to await adoption from some kind soul."

"Hang on, slow down…let me just get all dis…" He repeated what I just said in a few less words and then paused for a moment, searching me. I met his gaze and fought for dominance of it. I won, but Wheeler still asked, "How did ya' parents die?"

A nerve resounded in my spinal cord and I froze for a moment. "You have no shame at all, do you, Wheeler?"

He surrendered his hands in front of him and said, "Ya' don't hafta tell me, course…"

We both waited for a minute as I regained my stamina. I wasn't going to tell him anything more, really I wasn't, but then I thought that the chances of both of us surviving this whole ordeal with the Mafia were slim to none. Why not?

"My father…" I blurted out. "…killed himself. And my mother, well she died in a car accident."

"Why did ya' dad kill himself?"

"I don't know. He was unstable me whole life, but he was Japanese. He should have been stronger, learned to live with it. But no. Not my father. I hate him. So much…" I sighed. Somehow we were both sitting against the wall of the dojo, the katana spread across my lap, and I stretched my arms with the last, "I hate him".

"I think dat suicide is dumb 'cuz, I mean, why would anyone wanna kill themselves when there are so many other people out there tryin' to kill them in da first place?" He was gazing off to himself when he said this.

"I don't know, Wheeler."

A moment's pause. "So what else happened, ya' said dat ya' were in the orphanage…"

"We were eventually adopted by a man named Gozaburo Kaiba. You've heard of him?" Probably not…but I thought everyone should have heard of Gozaburo.

Wheeler shook his head slowly.

"Alright, well he was the owner of a gigantic company called Kaiba Corp., only then it wasn't a gaming corporation. It was a company that made weapons for war."

"Bombs and crap like that?"

Bombs and crap. Story of Gozaburo's life. "Yes. You see, he had come to the orphanage looking for an heir and he saw something worthwhile in me, go figure…he challenged me to a game of chess and when I won, he adopted the both of us. When he adopted us—.."

"You play chess?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore. But when I did, I was the best." How far was I letting him go? Too far probably. But what the hell, he was dead after I was killed in this Meeting and then the secrets would be buried with us both.

Wheeler nodded approval then urged me to continue. "Well, we moved to America with him to live in this…humongous mansion…" I sighed.

"So ya' came from bein' totally poor and den got rich in like a second."

"Exactly. But the money wasn't mine…not yet of course."

"Yeah I figured dat. Hey, I have a question."

I nodded.

"Was Gozaburo a cool dad to have with all dat money?"

Joke? No, he was serious…but I nearly cried I laughed so hard. Really. I can't remember a time I was so hysterical, not since seven years ago anyway. Wheeler was in on the joke even though he didn't know why I was laughing; he giggled and asked me what was so funny.

I stopped abruptly after a minute and said, "Funny. But no, he was not cool."

Wheeler leaned back against the wall with me. "Bastard guy?" He sounded actually friendly when he said that. Not, like chummy or sympathetic, but just amiable. I loved it. So much. It was scary, I mean think about what we were talking about. These memories had been locked from the world for so long, and here I was telling them to this boy that I was slowly becoming more and more obsessed with. Joseph Wheeler.

"You have no idea."

"I bet I do…" he said and then reddened.

I looked at him. "Actually, you probably do. Your father didn't seem to be the kindest of men."

"Nah…it ain't dat he's not kind, I mean, he might be…I just never saw him sober enough to tell."

I nodded. "That I could assume from seeing him in our brief meeting."

"Ya' know," Wheeler began looking up at the ceiling, but not really seeing it, seeing something else entirely that gave him a window to a world out of this cruel one. One that only he could see. "Even when he beats me, I still think that there might be some good in him. I dunno why. It's dumb, right?"

I shook my head no. "No it's not. He's your real father. You have a bond with him no matter what he does to you, I know that. My real father killed himself and I still…well…" I thought for a moment. "If he was still alive and in trouble, I would try to bail him out. Let's just say that, alright?"

"Gotcha." He nodded. "Hey, whateva' happened to ya' stepfather, anyway?"

I smiled sadistically and told him a secret both Mokuba and I swore never to tell anyone. "I killed him and stole his company."

Wheeler did not move a muscle. He just said, "Whoa. That is insane, Kaiba. Goddamn insane. But I believe it."

A pause, then Wheeler started again. "Sometimes I think about killin' my own father. But I never would because I can only imagine what my life would be like without him for the first few days after. Then I would be livin' in fear forever, until I died. I'd be runnin' from the cops and tryin' to survive by myself, tryin' to forgive myself for what I'd done, and I might be too busy wid all dat to actually be happy at all."

"Is that you think, Wheeler?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well…you're absolutely right."

"Yeah?" He looked at me with sincerity, glad that I said that for some reason.

"That's what it's like Wheeler. But, it was different for me with my stepfather. I couldn't live and occupy the same world with him. Even if I just up and left my home, which I couldn't, he would always be out there chasing me, haunting me. I had to kill him. I would have never had a life if I didn't." That was the truth. There was no life with Gozaburo in it for me. Every success I made turned to failure in his tight grasp. Every single one.

"How d'ya know it's not like that wit me and my own dad?" Wheeler asked.

I thought for a moment. Then told him the only logical answer, "I don't. But, a part of me thinks that if it was, you'd be more like me and less like you." I supported my answer with a nod.

"So, is dat why you're so mean, 'cuz your father was?"

I sighed. "I suppose so."

We left that alone for a while. I knew I had given him the truth, whether I liked it or not and whether he believed it all or not, that was truly my past. Of course there were details I left out, details that not even I could tell you, my fine reader, because they are so close to my old self that I'd be, in all actuality, scared to tell anyone. I lost track of my old self somewhere along the line when I was young. I became this impossible being of complete control over self and everything I touch. It's so much safer than anything I was before my stepfather.

Wheeler broke the silence with sudden proclamation of himself, "My parents divorced when I was seven. I guess they thought they was doin' me and my sis' a favor by splittin' up and endin' all the fights, but they were so wrong. Takin' my sis' away from me was a mistake. We were the only bit of a family there was, course dat ended really quick." He sighed. I let him continue. "My dad started drinkin' heavy then. Couldn't take it, I guess. I sorta forget who he was before then, I remember mostly who he was after."

I could figure the rest out; Wheeler didn't want or have to tell me. But I had a question of my own, "Do you ever tell anyone what your dad does to you?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

I saw his arms flinch and he sucked in a lot of breath through his teeth. "No one would believe me. 'Sides, I don' want anyone to know."

"But I know now," I reminded him.

He looked scared suddenly. "But you won't tell anyone, right?"

"How about this," I was ready to strike a deal, life could sometimes be like business; you just had to make the right agreements. "I won't tell on you, if you won't tell on me."

"Sure thing."

"Then that's that." I made a "finished" gesture with both my hands, and leaned against the wall.

Life is funny. I had always thought that Wheeler was poor, and I was correct in thinking that, but I never actually wondered what exactly went on in his house until the Mafia report brought us together. How had he always managed to hide the bruises from me, from everyone? I didn't know, but he said that he no one else knew. Not even Yugi? Did his best friend with the brown, spiky hair know? Did the ditzy one with the short dirty blonde hair know? Did his sister? I wanted to know, but the conversation was done. No more embarrassing questions for Wheeler.

I suppose I felt his gaze before I actually saw it. But I did turn my head to look at him eventually.

Chocolate eyes sparkled before me. I didn't feel anything but shock for a good 30 seconds. Shock for their beauty. Shock for the power they had over me, to still me, to still my heart for a good 30 seconds. His face didn't say anything, his porcelain features were still and only one emotion was visible if I looked really hard, and I did. It was an emotion I almost didn't recognize. Love. I'm serious, the look really was there. I thought back to the first time I had ever felt that emotion plastered all over his face, the time when I had brought him home after knocking him out with my katana. Attraction, maybe even a little bit of lust. Now Wheeler was feeling these? But I hadn't the time to think about that. All I saw were his eyes, his face. All I felt was the icy romance in my heart. Icy romance. Romance is icy.

Love is a weird thing, a weird emotion. It came upon me so suddenly, with the least person I'd wanted or expected, and even though I'd never felt it before I knew what it was. But other than the surprise, there was the beauty of it. The enjoyment of Wheeler's features, the hint of want I felt for him in the deepest pit of the romance. But mostly love is longing. Unabridged, unstaunched longing.

For, even as I saw the love in his eyes turn to lust, and our heads moved closer and closer and I lost track of his eyes and focused on his partially wet, tantalizing lips, I knew I could never have him. I could never let someone, not even Wheeler, have that much power over me. I could never let myself loose heterosexuality even if it meant having what I wanted. I could never have what I wanted.

I broke the moment when I looked away. Wheeler leaned back again, quickly. I realized that we had been just about to kiss. I tried desperately to shake the feelings and sweat off my body.

Wheeler put a hand on the back of his neck and laughed nervously, trying to lessen the intensity of the moment. We were both humiliated. In a way, that made it better, but I was acutely aware of how it did not go away.

"That was weird…" he said and laughed weakly again.

I nodded but was too disappointed in myself to say anything.

He stood up shakily. "Well, uh, I guess…uh…I'm gonna go upstairs now…"

Another nod. Was that the best I could come up with? Shame burned inside of me. Over everything. Too much shame, way too much.

Wheeler stood over me for a few more seconds then quickly hurried out of the dojo. I heard him actually break into a run when he was overhead. Somewhere in the house a door slammed. I closed my eyes with the slam.

All I could think of was how I had felt. Just before we were about to kiss, I knew that feeling had been love.

But if that was love, then why had it been so painful? A dull ache reverberated in my nerves, so emotional that it was almost physical.

Why was life so full of pain? Wheeler's life, my own life. There was too much of it—you'd think we'd use all of it up so there could be no more. But that was certainly not the case, of course.

I needed to solve these problems. I knew I couldn't love Wheeler and he definitely could not love me, (even though we both did). Reality was allowed to be sarcastic with you; a person didn't always get what they wanted. We had both learned this, why didn't we act like it?

I grabbed my katana and marched upstairs, moving agonizingly slower than I wanted to just as extra punishment for myself. At the front door, (which had been replaced with a new one after Gustov's son blasted it to bits with his damn shotgun in only day—a CEO can get material things in a heartbeat but he realized only too late that his emotional needs were not as easy to satisfy), I put on my black trench coat, the one I usually used only when I did hits, (it was hanging there from two nights ago when I had brought Wheeler home).

Wheeler and I had spent a few hours in the basement, the time was 5:06 a.m. I thought that I had given them all ample time to prepare for my presence, and D.B. had not specified what time I was supposed to meet them. Now seemed fine.

I opened the brand new door and stepped out just in time to watch the sun rise. It looked odd…bloody. The sun was killing the sky as it rose with a blood-thirsty style. The perfect start to my new day, I thought. A fresh start. I could only imagine what would happen that day, (and even my worst thoughts had been understatements I would know at the day's finish). But I knew that something would change.

Sometimes even fresh starts aren't enough to wipe the sins off a person's heart.

A/N: Ok, I know it was kind of short, definitely shorter than my last chapter, but this was very difficult to write and I think that this chapter absolutely HAD to happen even if it doesn't seem so right now. Joey and Kaiba HAD to stop wearing a mask of indifference and let each other know in an amped-up romantic scene that they felt the same way. It just had to happen, trust the authoress! Oh and sorry if you all wanted them to actually kiss, but that would be too happy, (lol)! Not yet, maybe later…but no spoilers!

Hope you enjoyed, please review for the little authoress! She loves you all! (throws kisses)


	7. Black

Hello…yes I have returned and with an open mind at that! This is the seventh chapter and I hope you enjoy, as I hope many of you did the last chapter, (despite its shortness…). One question about Chapter 6: Did you all think it was like insane gothic? Some of my reviewers said so…just wondering what the general populous thought. And as a general statement: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AMERICA. I think I said this already, but a lot of people were confused in the last chapter, so I guess I'll restate it, (and in my responses I'll say it again, just to make sure, because it's kind of like important). Sorry if that got you! My apologies!

Also, in my last chapter there was a slightly large mistake in the Japanese language. I mixed up the order of some words as they are meant to be in Japanese, and I am so sorry for anyone reading who caught that and didn't say anything because they wanted to be polite! Sorry! I have fixed everything, so if you want to check it out again, feel free!

Ok, this chapter is extremely short, shorter than my last chapter, only about 12 pages. I'm sorry! But I promise you that it's jam-packed with action, you'll enjoy it if you like samurai fighting, (although I have to leave a lot to the imagination because of the censors on the site). Please don't be mad at me for its length, I worked so hard on it; it was really hard to write, believe it or not. I hope you do enjoy!

Response to all my Lovely Reviewers:

Heather-Hezzel-Honaluki: Thanks for reviewing. I did well? Why thank you! Yes, I'm sorry they didn't kiss…don't be too sad! I have a reason for myself! You see, if they were to kiss right then, the story would be close to its finish, and I can't have that, of course…so that's why I did what I did. Don't worry! Nothing is forever in this story…(well almost nothing…) Please enjoy this chapter, and drop a review if you can! It was nice to hear from you.

Nachzes Black Rider: I'm glad you're happy…because that makes me happy as well, you know? (claps) I reviewed "h A t I n G y O u" and I understand why you took it off…but I think that's a dumb rule, because I know for a fact that you disclaimered everything! Oh well. Maybe I'll check that out sometime, it's a really really good story! Please read and review, you're a very faithful reviewer!

Fire Kitten: Hi! Ah yes, you've lost the laziness…lol! Yeah, they were kind of close weren't they? Well…all good things must come to an end…(the end is always sooner for Seto, have you noticed that?). Aww…don't pout! Now I feel sad… I wanted to put a little bit of comedy in the last chapter, just to get away from all the drama. Like when Joey tricked Seto, (I thought it was funny too…), and the "Egotistical Boss" book. Hey! Don't worry about Joey's not noticing the scars! That comes in later! Trust the authoress…come on! Lol (Joey, thinking before speaking? Not going to happen.) I don't think I'll add a chapter from Joey's POV, I want to keep this slightly focused on Seto…but I may do something to include his thoughts…you never know, right? No, they couldn't kiss just yet! I must prolong their suffering! Lol…don't worry about it! I'll be a good authoress…(smirks evilly)…maybe…lol. Please review, you know I love hearing from you!

"kaibajoey1": OMG! You're so welcome! Lol. You thought this was one of your favorite chapters? Wow. Thank you! I wasn't sure how people were going to take it…being as I went kind of far with the whole thing…but I think overall it went alright, and you just boosted my confidence! Thanks. Every day you check to see if I updated? You know, you could put me on your author alert list…or if you haven't registered yet, would you like me to e-mail you every time I update? I'd be more than happy to, if that's what you want. In your next review, drop an answer, kk? Oh and I do feel sorry for making you wait so long, I didn't mean to…but I haven't had a lot of time studying for finals and end of the year exams and everything…sorry! Aww…don't cry! I'm glad I made you happy, though. That's really good. Really. No really, it is…thanks for your compliments! I think you'll enjoy this chapter, I hope you do…please enjoy! Lol. Have fun, and don't forget to tell me if you want my e-mails! (btw my e-mail is in my bio, if you want to look at it for any reason…yeah I don't know why, either) Until next we speak.

yami'skoi: Aren't my replies sweet? I think so…lol, but you deserve them from your great reviews. I always love receiving them, as I told you. I love Mokuba and I think you are 100 right about him. (nods) Yes you are. Yes, that was Gozaburo's evilness in the making. I worked hard to make Kazukyoko like I thought Gozaburo would be like, you know? The yakuza like Seto's current employers….hmm…never thought of that but yes you're right! They sort of are, aren't they? Yes I hate people who think they're tough because they can harm a child. DEEP AND UTTER LOATHING! I agree with you, Tsumi. Wouldn't Gozaburo be like that, though? I think so. And yes, this is where Seto got his attitude from. It definitely is, and I tried to make it seem exactly like that. I'm so glad that you picked up on this, you are one of the few who mentioned Gozaburo in your review and I am glad that someone out there gets it…Thank you for your compliments. I want to write lemons and all that, but I am afraid to because of all the censorship that needs to be done on this site. But I'll see what I can do. I don't know yet…(scratches head) Lol, don't you want Seto to talk about being gay? I so do. So so so so do. Plus, it really sounds like him, doesn't it? Ah yes…Seto fighting…one of the best parts of the story if I do say so myself…lol…uh, yeah. Blame my LIS, alright? Seto's emotions are one of the only things that make him human. You're right about that. You can see yourself in Seto's place? That's good! It takes out a lot of stress that way! I am happy for you, Tsumi! It also means that I'm doing my job…or part of it anyway. Repetitive Seto Lust Injury? Hey! I am not…ok well yes I am. Fine, Joey has it too! Lol. Good idea for a sudden lemon…but, uh…no. I can't make that happen just yet. But soon perhaps…ah well, no spoilers! Don't worry, Seto was caught by Joey's fall, too. Don't worry about it. Yes, Seto hates his father. For a combination of reasons, I suppose; the hated weakness and carrying out what Seto himself wishes. True, a bond of trust has developed between Seto and Joey in the sharing of pasts…what better way, right? Love does hurt. A lot. Lots. Especially in forbidden love, like Seto feels. I try to think of a way to end the chapter that kind of wraps the whole thing up, you know? Like a sentence that both defies and defines, you know? Kind of? Sort of? Not really? Maybe that will help you when you decide to update one of your own stories, I have faith in you Tsumi! Wow…your comments are so wonderful! I have to think about the lemon, I'll let you know in future what I decide, but I also feel that I am not worthy of your compliments! They're so good, wow thank you, Tsumi. I want to write something this…hehehehe…ah! No spoilers! Thank you for your review, and enjoy this chapter fully, Tsumi! Until next we speak.

"Green Eggs and Ham": You like? Yay. Dark chippie? Perhaps…Hmm…I don't know if it was as dark as some of my other chapters, but you are totally and in every way entitled to your own opinion! In fact, I encourage it fully! Seto is still human, even if he doesn't act like it, yes. Almost felt sorry for Gozaburo, eh? Lol…was waiting to see who would say that…I kind of did, too…you are not alone. Trust me. Seto is wise! Of course…lol. Loved the questions! Allow me to answer them: SETO AND JOEY ARE IN AMERICA. Must clear that up! Please! Never forget! I think Seto was at that age when Gozaburo fell out the window…I don't know…it doesn't matter all that much, you know? But don't feel like you can't ask, you totally can! Joey is 17 and Seto is 19, (like I mentioned in the last chapter). If you are ever confused about lots of stuff, try reading the fore-chapter notes. I explain a lot of stuff in there, maybe it'll help. But always ask. I love when you ask, it makes me feel like you are really reading and that's good. Aww…don't die…lol! And the foreshadow was meant as suspense, but I hope you enjoyed! Please review, love hearing from you!

Xaio-Darkcloud: Thanks for reviewing! Yes I'm glad I got to write again as well…yay! They do live in Japan in the manga, but this is Marysa's story now! Lol. They live in America in my story, lol. So yeah. Don't worry about it. Thanks again! Can't wait to hear from you!

"apprentice assassin": Hello! Thank you for reviewing! Aha, so you help the other assassins out there as an apprentice…hmm…how do you feel about helping Seto? He seems like he could use it, eh? Lol, just kidding here. But I like your name. Thank you so much for your compliments! They were so wonderful, I am so grateful! (hugs) thank you! I love writing from Seto's POV, it is partly what I live for…um not really, but yeah, I love doing it. So thank you! And please review again, it was nice to hear from you!

".": (Hmm…that's an interesting name…) Anyway, yeah I make mistakes like that. I'll try to edit them more closely. You like the story? That's good. The plot is moving fast! Fast like a rock…yeah…(glances around). Lol. Sorry, but I feel the need to go slower in stories like this. I don't think I'll be changing it, but thank you so much for your opinion! I think this chapter has some more action in it, maybe you'll like? So wonderful hearing from you, "."! Please review again! My story totally needs the editing I know…thanks again!

yamijenny: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, I worked hard. Please read and review! It is nice to get a review like yours, short and sweet. Pretty!

"Miharu": Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Yes, these stories usually do end sadly…but I'm working on the ending so I can't say anything for certain just yet! I agree, Seto does need Joey completely and totally. I wish they could be together, but they just can't yet. Sorry! Mokuba? Hmm…Seto is doing his usual act of taking care of him, but I don't know if he's doing the best of jobs, so feel free to complain! I shan't allow Seto to get his ass kicked, but you probably will see an improvement in his relationship with Mokie…oh, damn! I just ruined it. Sorry! Please keep reading! It was nice to hear from you!

"Muchacha": Don't you love Seto in general, lol? Yes I love the psychology as well…isn't it very fitting for him? I think so…Seto is in partial denial of his sexuality…we must indulge him for the time being…yes it is sad, I cry as well. Joey ALMOST had him. Yes so sad. But you have to love him…I dunno… I loved hearing from you, please read and review again! Thank you!

"Emily Nguyen": You love my story? Wow, thank you! That is always wonderful to hear! Are they going to kiss in this chapter? Hmm…no spoilers! Read and find out! Please drop a review if you can as well, thank you!

Ru-chan: Hi! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so much for correcting me! Boy, was that embarrassing…I apologize deeply for making that mistake, it was so totally accidental. I guess I really have a lot to learn about this language, I mean I really really really do. I'm sorry if my mistakes ruined the experience of the story for you, but you'll be happy to know that I went back and changed all the errors to what you suggested. Take a look if you so choose. Anyway, I hope you do come back to read my story even though I am totally dumb, I enjoy having close readers like you! Thanks again!

Storyfreak: Hello! I'm so glad you liked it! I rally try hard to make the story enjoyable, it's so nice to get a compliment like yours! I wish that Seto could stop being a prick, but it is very unlikely…I mean come on, it's in his nature now! And poor Joey wants a kiss, too, don't you, Joey? (Joey enters and nods) Aww…it's alright. Don't worry about little Seto. He's just confused about a lot of things right now. Not your fault. OMG! Don't hurt your computer for my sake! (gently takes stapler and places it on the floor) Now, just leave it there, where it's not hurting anybody…lol. Thank you for your review, (and of course for your wonderful story "Blue Eyes", which I do hope you update soon!), please drop another one if you have the time!

**_Warning:_** Umm, hello? If you've read this so far and you are STILL offended by it, I don't know why you don't just stop reading! But I warn you! This contains ADULT THEMES! Blood, extreme violence, sexuality (not the straight kind), please take heed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song "Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones, (which has been redone a few hundred times, but they are the original artists and I could never steal anything from them!). I do not own these!

**Chapter 7: Black**

"I see a red door and I want it painted black…"

I figure that someone actually begins to loose their mind when they start singing to themselves on the way to their own death. I was singing on the road to The Office just outside of town. I was singing, with little consideration of who overheard me.

"No colors anymore, I want them to turn black."

My mind was pretty much empty, except for the song. I didn't really concentrate on anything, least of all Wheeler who I wished would disappear into black. Along with all that I felt for him.

"I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes, I have to turn my head until my darkness goes."

The gravel of my driveway slowly turned into pavement before my eyes. I knew the way to The Office so well I didn't even have to really look. Perhaps there were people passing by me, staring at me. I had hidden my katana underneath all the black clothes, there was no way they could have had any idea of where I was going, what I was doing, or even who I was, but perhaps my mere presence sent a shiver of fear slithering up their spines. If you saw a man walking by you singing to himself and dressed entirely in black, would you be frightened?

"I see a line of cars and they are painted black. With flowers and my love both never to come back…"

A car or two passed every now and then. It was only 5:00 in the morning, not a lot of people were up. But I am not sure of what the people in those cars felt. I don't care. A part of me wondered what it would feel like to be one of those people, though. Heading innocently on my way to work, never having killed someone in all my life. Better yet, they had fear of killing someone, not guilt. It was almost funny. Most of the people in those lines of cars were ruled by their own fears. So was I. But mine were so different from theirs, it was amazing that we occupied the same earth.

"I see people turn their heads and quickly look away. Like a new born baby it just happens every day."

There were a few whispers around me. Or was that in my head? I couldn't be sure.

"I look inside myself and see my heart is black…"

Eventually the busy city of Domino passed me, and I headed into the strange deserted area of their Office. Rubble clanked under my sharply shined shoes. The smell of the place was never welcoming, exactly.

"I see my red door and its heading into black."

The lone building standing up on top of the garbage. How I knew this building. It was almost strange how attached part of me was to it. As soon as I laid my eyes on it, I felt my heart detach from me. I blinked once. I needed to leave my love behind in this garbage. I couldn't possibly fight the Mafia with my love still burning inside me like the sin it was. I crunched a tin can under my foot, pretending that was my heart. Just end it.

"Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts. It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black."

With all that was left of my being, (without the shrapnel of the tin can smashed under my foot), I headed up to the front door of the small building. Would you believe that it was red? Probably not. But it was. It really was.

I raised my hand and curved it into a fist. The chorus of the song swished around in my mind, but I was done singing. _I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black… _

Just as I was about to knock once, the door opened right in my face. A Puppet stood before me in his sunglasses and tough façade, letting nothing on.

"You're here. Come in."

I nodded. He moved back and I stepped in. The lighting had not changed one bit since my last visit to this horrible place. Darkened hallway, the smell of cigarette smoke wafting from the other room, I was done with it all by now. Sorry, dear Mafia, but I left my heart at the door.

German floated into my ears. "Aha! Seto Kaiba! He arrives, at last!" Armin.

Then a French accent reached me. Jacques. "Enter. We have much business to speak of."

I walked calmly, smoothly into the shadowy Meeting. They were all sitting there, each and every one of my enemies, some drenched in fat, some so skinny they looked like they were about to break. Some of them were so pale they looked dead, and some were so dark the looked like they sprang from the shadows themselves. All five of them.

None of them looked at me. They just stared at some space before them in superiority.

Silence. The gentle wind of smoke flowing in and out of their mouths. This was boring.

I took the silence and snapped it in two. "Are you going to just sit there and waste my time or are you going to kill me?"

Gustov laughed heartily, they all followed slowly. "Kill you, Seto Kaiba?" he said. "Why would we want to kill you?"

I said nothing. They never had told me they wanted to kill me, but I hadn't brought my katana for no reason. They had implied it. Just to torture me? I didn't know. But I chose not to respond to Gustov's question.

"Or is that what you want?" D.B. asked, smugly.

I sighed. My thumb twirled around my index finger. I was angry at them already. Don't show it. I didn't.

"Let's get right down to the point…" Frederick.

I nodded curtly.

"You may be wondering why you are here right now. Is that right?" His dark eyes looked at me through a mist of smoke. I said nothing, gave nothing for him to feast on with his fat lips.

He sighed and gestured with his cigar. "You are here because you've disobeyed orders. You are here because the boy that you were supposed to kill is still alive and we have reason to believe that you are sheltering him."

A slight pause. "But aside from the sheltering, we are most discontented by the fact that he is still alive. Is he?"

I nodded.

"Perhaps the most obvious question is…why?"

I had been waiting for this. "Because he is innocent of the crime you have given him."

Gustov leaned forward in his chair. He concentrated on me through the smoke. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he had not seen or even heard of you before this whole ordeal started. He's not the one that saw you having the meeting. He's innocent."

Jacques started cursing in French. "You mean we've got the wrong man?"

I nodded.

He cursed louder.

Gustov slammed his hand down on the table to silence him. Jacques was the only one that seemed affected by my truth. Did the others not care at all? Did they just want to see the blood of a child?

"The original crime doesn't hold any consequence at this point. He already knows too much."

They were making no sense. "But who is he going to tell? The police are on your side, after all."

Most of them laughed, except Jacques who was still shaken by the initial outburst. "Quite true, Mr. Kaiba. Our police are. But what about all the other authorities? And what about his playmates? If he were to be kept alive at this point, most of the whole town would know about our society, and there would no longer be any secrecy to our guild."

"You should have told us this earlier, Seto Kaiba. Before we put a bounty on his head." Armin exhaled after he said this. His German was choppy; it seemed almost out of breath. D.B. wasn't translating for him. Perhaps he was on his way to a heart attack. That would have helped a lot.

"I didn't know then."

"Didn't know, or didn't think of it?" He raised an eyebrow in defiance.

Frederick straightened in his chair. "Yes, how do we know that you're even telling the truth?"

"What would it matter either way? It's obvious to me that all you want is an innocent child dead."

Gustov. "What about you, Master Kaiba?" He only called me master when he was about to interject about my stepfather, (because this is what Gozaburo himself called me every now and then). "You nearly killed my own son. You most definitely scarred him for life."

I smirked. "He was going to blow my head off with a shotgun. Was I meant to allow him?"

D.B. nodded. "This would have saved us a lot of trouble, yes." A few of them laughed.

"I thought you didn't want me dead?"

"Don't misunderstand us," Armin said. "We do."

They were talking in circles. They wanted me to be off-guard and then on-guard and then confused as hell. They liked their victims unaware, afraid.

Sorry, my dear Mafia. I left my heart at the door. I knew no fear.

"So, all of that recapped and over with," Gustov again, "Let's talk about a solution to this problem."

"All problems have solutions," I told him, (a throw back to what his son said to me).

He nodded. "Indeed. What is the solution to this problem, I wonder?"

"It seems that there is something about this Joseph Wheeler you would hate to see die," D.B. said. "Is he your new lover?"

A part of me seared with pain when she said this. Why? Was it because I wanted him to be my lover? Was it because I wanted him to be left out of this conversation, not defiled by its nature? Inwardly, I stamped out the emotion and tried to plunge ahead even though they were all laughing at D.B.'s comment.

"Let me try and dumb this down for you all as far as I can. I. Am. Not. Going. To Kill. That. Boy. End of story. All reasons are excess."

The laughter subsided. "I'm sure Mr. Kaiba does have his reasons, whatever they may be. But he's right. They are excess. What we need now is to present him with the facts." Gustov put out his cigarette in an ash tray that rested permanently on his chair. When he was done, he shouted at Jacques to go in the closet.

The scrap of metal on the floor from his chair was horrible. But this was new. I had never actually seen one of them get up from their permanent seats.

Jacques stood up slowly and turned his back to me, displaying a rather nice view of his ass. I actually looked, extremely quickly, and then looked away. Embarrassment and fear followed immediately after the first thrill. I really was gay, wasn't I?

Damn my heart. I thought it was at the goddamn door.

Gustov's deep rooted voice dragged me back to my situation. "You'll soon see the sad consequences of disobeying your role, Mr. Kaiba. For you have broken our sacred contract. You have your company, but we do not have our body."

"Justice must be upheld, Mr. Kaiba," D.B. said, throwing me one of her malicious smiles that seemed eerily like a smile from a skeleton, (she was that skinny).

Jacques emerged from the closet, (front first this time, thank whatever forces there were), carrying a rabbit. It look like it had at once been white, but its coat was stained and some spots of raw skin showed. I raised an eyebrow. The thing was still living, but barely so. I had no doubt that they neglected proper treatment of it. Anger boiled inside of me. Mistreatment of animals was one of my triggers, it set my off into dangerous rage.

"This is Alice, Mr. Kaiba. We acquired her some time ago when our last associate disobeyed us. He was also an assassin, Mr. Kaiba, but certainly not as unique as you."

He stood up, as well, the fat in him transcending like its own continent as he walked. I had no idea he was that obese…the sight truly disgusted me.

"Now, you see," he continued, petting the rabbit softly. "This rabbit seldom left his side. He was let attached to it. Then, one day, we decided to test his loyalty. We ordered him to kill this rabbit. He refused." Gustov's hand dropped from the rabbit's head.

"Do you know what became of this murderous, rabbit-loving gentleman, Mr. Kaiba?"

I said and did nothing. I had more or less of an idea, though.

"We killed him. And took his rabbit, nonetheless." He picked up the rabbit by the scruff of its neck. Obviously, the animal did not like this at all. Unconsciously, a hand moved to the hilt of my katana.

"I'm tired of your games, Mr. Kaiba. I can promise you that your little lover Joseph Wheeler will end up exactly like this rabbit."

His hand reached into the back of his pants and he withdrew a pistol. As if in slow motion I saw the tip of it move to the head of the rabbit.

Anger teemed.

Pent up rage released in a fluid motion from the katana. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. I just saw a flash of red and then the rabbit was scurrying away, safe in the corner.

Jacques was screaming, the coward he was.

I blinked and the red left my eyes. Gustov was staring at me. Sheer terror shone in his piggy eyes.

I looked down at my hands. The length of my katana was bloody, I had some blood on me.

I chanced looking at Gustov's torso. I saw that I had made a slash straight across his body. Deadly enough to kill him.

The fat man began to fall. Dead he was.

I had killed one of my employers. The leader of them all.

I commented on the swiftness of death for a moment. Just a second ago he was threatening my one love's life and now his was terminated. How ironic is that?

Jacques stopped screaming after a few seconds. None of them did anything.

Well, if they were going to let me, I would act. As agile as I had slain my employer, I bent and picked up his pistol, getting it out of his reach then tossed it aside like trash. I would be damned before I defiled myself with the use of a firearm.

The moment was broken. D.B. stood up and withdrew her own pistol. She wasted no time and shot at me with all her rounds.

I dodged as soon as I heard the gun shots. But not quick enough. I felt the aching pierce of a bullet sear through my shoulder.

The rest of them stood up and the Puppets all around us withdrew their guns. All at once the sound of about ten cocking guns could be heard deafeningly loud.

The pain evaporated from my thoughts. I let go of all my rage.

I can't tell you what I did. I honestly don't remember. When I want to, I can become a dangerous element of murder. When this happens, I loose track of my surroundings and I just let the spirit and sway of the fighting take over me. All I see is a shadow of my blade and the shapes falling through left over cigarette smoke. All I hear is the sound of shimmering Japanese metal as it tears through my enemies. I feel nothing. I taste the staleness of air and sometimes the saltiness of blood, but nothing more than that.

I think that this feeling of pure withdrawal from my humanity is where life can be found. I think this is what Gozaburo meant when he told me how Oni no Ryōshin is the answer to life. For the pure lack of awareness is as peaceful as any form of meditation, better than anything you'll achieve in yoga or kung-fu. It's the holiest thing I've ever felt in my life.

But it didn't feel that way as I took down my enemies. I only felt as if I was betraying some code of sanctity that I had promised to keep alive. I was killing the people that had partially ruled my life for years. And it didn't have a rebellious impression at all. It just hurt…oddly enough.

I don't know how long I fought them. Maybe it was an hour, but I doubt that seriously. Their lives just seemed to slip away with each pass of the blade…slipping into black. One…two…three…four…faces I knew no more.

When I finally descended back into myself, I heard the heavy breathing of a female and the last moans of dying men. I blinked.

Before me, D.B. was kneeling. She had cuts on her face, but her eyes betrayed no horror or even the slightest hint of fear. Only hate. An utter loathing that went beyond description.

I was holding her head by the silk of her angelic hair, my katana was an inch away from her neck.

"Do it," she said, breathing heavy with black hatred and maddening abhorrence. "Kill me, Seto Kaiba."

I chanced a glance around the room. Everyone else lay dead and maimed. Visions that could drive one of those people in the passing cars insane. What had I done? Nothing I would lament later on, or so one would think. But in reality, I felt horrible for having done this to my employers. I can't explain why.

I heard a choking in the corner. Gustov's son was standing over his father's dead body, not crying, not screaming out in anguish. Just standing there and coughing every now and then. I could only guess what his father had done to him throughout the course of his life. Maybe he was glad that all the abuse was over. Maybe he was sad that he couldn't have been the on to kill him. I saw that there was a bandage over the left side of his face, where I had scarred him. Maybe he didn't want the same man who deformed his face to be the one to kill his worst enemy. I don't know.

"Kill me!" she was almost yelling now. I focused back on her. "I want it!" Her accent was so rich it was difficult to understand, but I her meanings were obvious by the look in her eyes.

I moved the katana away from her neck ever so slightly and then made like I was going to bring it down again.

My hand stopped just as I had made the smallest cut in her neck. She gasped lightly in expectation of the blade.

I let go of her and she fell backwards, her weight had been dependent on my hand. Without bothering to wipe the blood of my blade, I sheathed the katana.

Looking at her eyes, still burning, but now more confused, I gestured towards Gustov and his son. "Make sure he doesn't kill himself. Take him with you when you return to your country. Don't call on me to do your bidding any longer, if you have any. I believe we're through with this relationship."

I let my words ring on her perfect ears for a moment. Then I turned and walked calmly into the corner where a frightened rabbit sat. In its eyes I saw fear, but I figured that its interpretation of people in general had not been very good for the past few years. Slowly, not wanting to harm it unintentionally, I lifted it into my arms and carried it out with me. Mokuba liked rabbits. He could give it the love it needed to heal.

The fresh air of morning sifted around my body. I was still unaware of the bullet wound, it having left my mind. I stared up at the sky, searching the innocent clouds for an answer to all this death. When I realized that there was no answer, that things just happened the way they did because of the events that happened before them, I looked away and began my slow journey home.

Out of nowhere I began singing again. Right where I had left off.

"No more will my green see go turn a deeper blue. I could not foresee this thing happening to you."

The rabbit in my arms made no noise and barely moved throughout. I remember wondering if it had died. But I really didn't think of anything, not the people staring at me and whispering loudly, (I can only hope that they didn't recognize me with all the black on), not where I was going, not to whom I was returning, not the people whose lives I had ended, not the way things always had a way of coming out horribly in my life, how nothing was ever the way it should be. Like how I was a gay assassin and how people died for no reason.

"If I look hard enough into the setting sun…my love will laugh with me before the morning comes…"

Walking became an increasingly difficult task as I got closer to my home. I almost didn't even realize it. The bullet wound was not to be taken lightly. It very well could have killed me.

When I saw my front door, I nearly collapsed on it. But I had promised myself that I would make it into my home before I let this happen, (if for the rabbit's sake as well as my own pride).

The door creaked open, brand new and still imperfect, and the familiar sights and connective smells of my home washed over me in a warm but darkened embrace. I dropped the rabbit through loose hands and it scurried and scampered away. It wasn't dead, that's good.

A blonde head jumped off the couch. Wheeler's voice enveloped me in calmness. How I had missed him. "Kaiba! Goddamn, ya' really scared me there fa' a sec'! What's wit the rabbit?..."

"Nothing ever works out right, Wheeler…" I said out of nowhere, wishing to express to him the only thought that had passed through my head for a while.

He paused for a second then continued. "I was worried, ya' were gone fa' a long time…"

I looked at him through clouded eyes. I wanted to see him, I really did. But there was blackness around the edges of my vision.

"Are you ok? Kaib'? Are ya'…oh my god, ya' hurt! Ya' bleedin'!"

I leaned against the wall with one hand, feeling part of my body beg me for sleep immediately. Rest now. Wheeler's here, nothing can harm you…

He was standing over me, both his hands on my shoulders, trying to support me. "Kaiba! Come on, don' die…come on…I love ya'…come on…"

I felt his warm breath caress my cheeks. It felt nice, soothing. All I wanted was sleep now.

My knees gave out and I sat there feeling the pain at last in my shoulder. I practically cried out it hurt so much…but I was too tired for that…

"Stay wit me Kaiba, I'm gonna help ya', jus' hold on, ok? Hold on…"

Then the blackness really took me. It covered me in a dark that matched the black hate in D.B.'s eyes and was darker than any song could ever portray. _Black as night, black as coal…paint it black…_

It's strange how the blackness of sleep can be so peaceful. My only regret was how I had to leave Wheeler's soft words.

I felt like I was falling…down, down into the darkness…someone should catch me…Wheeler—help me.

A/N: Yes, no? Again, I apologize for the shortness, but the descriptions were good right? Yes, I know that everyone's happy the Mafia has been disbanded with only one member left alive. Did anyone actually want D.B. to be killed? I don't know, but I kind of didn't. She's really cool…I'm sorry, but I like her character, I couldn't make her just up and die on us all! As for her return, I can say almost definitely, but no promises! And no spoilers, either. Was the speed of this chapter, like, 10x that of the last few, or was it just me? If it was, I have good news! I did that on purpose! Bwahahaha! You see, Seto has begun to loose track of things more and more, (basically go insane from lack of sleep and too much stress and attempts on his life), his narration of the chapters becomes choppier, not as fluent as some of the last. That will pretty much end in the chapters to come, because, well, he finally gets sleep. Does this make sense? At all? I don't know…

So, please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, (nonsense and all, lol), was it ok for y'all action lovers?

I love you all! I promise a swift update, and a longer chapter! I promise!


	8. My Bonfire

Hello, my fine readers, (as Seto would say)! I can't believe how many reviews poured in after the last chapter...it was amazing! I hope you guys like this chapter as much.Oh and sorry but no definite lemons, (I decided not to tempt fate and risk getting kicked off the site), but sure fire love, (I think they call that a lime? I don't know). Yeah, I heard only the nicest things about my last chapter, makes the authoress happy! I'm so glad you like this stuff, you guys, it really means so much to me…(tears)…and especially now that the I am actually beginning to plan the ending! OMG! Well, any requests, just drop a review! Oh and I have so many loyal and wonderful reviewers…I love you all! You all deserve a big present for reviewing…but I just don't know what to get you all. Lol. Kisses!

Response to Loyal/Lovely/Loquacious/other l-alliterations that mean something good Reviewers:

x close the spaces x: Hey! Thank you for reviewing! Totally cool to get another reviewer, especially one that was so wonderful! You rock, too. Aww, you don't have to bow, you just have to worship…lol, just kidding. That was really nice of you to say something like that, totally boosts my confidence. You felt bad for the rabbit? Me too! But in my stories, I usually try to write something about how an abused animal or person gets rescued from a life of torture. So that was my signature, the abused animal. Kind of sick? You bet. But the rabbit will be safe now! No worries! Thank you again, and I'll update as soon as possible for y'all! Thank you, please read and review this chapter, I'm dying to know what you think.

M15t4k5n: Hey! Thanks for the review! I love the code name, as well…lol. What does it mean? Anyway, yes that's how Seto would be. I try to totally get under his skin and get in his character to write from his POV. It can be difficult, but I do try. Thanks for the compliment, please read and review!

MotherCHOWGoddess: Wow! Thank you for the wonderful review! Incredible! Holy sugar molds, (curse the censors on this site…), thank you! That's, like, the highest compliment…I love that song "Paint it Black"! One of my definite favorites, ever. You like RS? Cool. I must give total respect to the artists, I cannot just use their stuff and pretend to ignore them. The release of the album? Wow, I am totally not old enough for that…I feel like a baby now…(cries)…just kidding. Well, I think you are definitely cool. And yes, I cry for the rabbit…even though I never saw "MP & the Holy Grail". Mokuba is gentle, though, he's in good hands. Five stars? Whoa! Thanks a bunch! Means a lot to me, wow. Thanks again! Can't wait to hear from you!

"Muchacha": Yes, kill them all, Seto…that is the child prodigy for you. Yeah, but it really did work out for him, (except for the whole D.B. thing, but that's not that bad). He is a little psychotic, but that's why he needs Jou so much, not only to get better as quickly as possible so the story can freaking continue already, but also to kind of work him out a little bit, you know? Of course you do, you're the loyal reviewer. Yes, Jou said "I love you,"…isn't that sweet? The drama! Of course! How could I possibly resist? That was kind of a climax, I honestly don't know where the definite climax begins in this story, or whether these whole next chapters will just be dénouements, but it doesn't really matter, I guess. I should just wait until the end to work it all out. Anyway, thanks a lot for the review, and please read this chapter, I love hearing from you!

"Green Eggs and Ham": Hey, thanks for both reviews! That was fun to read them both, very cool. Lol. I seriously do not mind one little bit. Seto won't die, have no fear! I wouldn't make the main character just die off like that. Especially lovely Seto! Aww…don't cry…(hugs)…it'll be ok! Seto's emotions are so complex, sometimes it's difficult to portray them all. So I recruit the help of songs like "Paint it Black" to help with such. It works out like you wouldn't believe, really it does. Lol. YAY! You noticed Seto's narration change as he kind of transcended into madness a teeny bit. Choppier, and he's not using big words. Big kudos to you! The sword fighting scene was a little odd, I know, but I'm glad you liked it. Of course the bunny will live, I couldn't possibly kill it off being all alone and dying from those horrible people, (and yes Seto has a soft spot for animals…). Ruroni Kenshin? No one else said that, but perhaps it is…hmm… I love D.B. Yes I do…one day she and I will become friends, but I must wait until she turns real first, lol. Ok, I'm weird. But seriously, I'm glad you cared for her, a likeable villain, eh? Yay! That's good, yes? Not killing someone who asks for it is more torture? I see it. That's kind of why Seto let her live, I suppose. You're right. Yes, people mentioned Joey's confession…I loved that part…He really meant it! More on that in here. Oh and yes, I meant "excess" but I suppose that "excuses" works, too…(nods). SO yeah! Don't worry about the dual reviews, I have nooo problem with it…thanks so much for the long review, though, and how was my e-mail? Fun? Lol, probably no comment…yeah I'm boring. Anyway, thanks again, and enjoy this new chapter!

Fire Kitten: Nice to hear from you, (twice)! Don't worry about it, it happens, I realize that. Thanks for being so dedicated! Wow! That was cool. Yes, the poor, poor, poor, poor rabbit…(cries for rabbit). But Mokuba's taking care of it, now. He's in good hands, you can be sure! Cliché but so wonderful, isn't it? That was one of my favorite scenes when Joey confessed his love. So nice! Seto did get hurt by the bullet, but he had all these adrenaline shots when he was fighting, that's why he didn't feel it, in case you were wondering. You like the death? Well, that's ok, I suppose…I mean, I'm the one who wrote it, that's totally cool. Seto is a little insane, though, yes? Lol. Sorry if it was creepy, but you still like him, right? Save that rabbit, Seto! Go on! Short but sweet? Oh that's always wonderful to hear. The rabbit won't die, have no fear! I wouldn't be that evil, it's not in my nature…oh, not the puppy dog eyes…I can't resist! Alright, (throws a chapter to reviewers), happy? Yay! Please read and review! I love hearing from you! Maybe on Joey's POV, maybe…you never know…I don't even know. Thanks again!

Nachzes Black-Rider: Hi, again! Aww…you loved it? Thank you! That was so sweet! Fluff? Why yes, there was a few tendrils of it in that last chapter…of course Seto hates animal cruelty! It's just totally in his nature, you know? Besides, who could possibly stand to see a little rabbit like that go to suffer…(cries)…and yes Mokuba would like anything furry…lol! Gore? Oh…what else? Lol! Glad you liked it! Please r&r this chapter, I love hearing from you!

"AriEmeraldStar": Hey! It was so cool to get your review! Thanks a lot! Aww…I feel bad that your internet was interrupted…I'm sorry! You like the fic? Thanks! I thought the idea was kind of original, but I wasn't too sure, but you've never seen it before, so that's pretty good, I guess. Try to be unique! Wow! A faithful reviewer! That is such an honor! Thanks a lot! If you'd like, I can e-mail you whenever I update, if you'd drop in your e-mail address, I'd be more than happy to! Hmm…chisai…I can definitely use this! Once more, I offer you thanks, and please read this chapter! I want to know what you think of it!

yami'skoi: Yes I love you AND my RSLI Syndrome! Lol! But you more. Aww…I'm sorry your internet died! That's so sad! (cries) If you want condolences, I offer you my hand. Lol! Anyway, yes…Seto singing…just think of that for a moment…lol! Oh, I think your thoughts…Seto lies to or kills everything he sees…hmm…bottomless pit of darkness. Indeed! You have such an excellent grasp of this story, it's amazing! Yes! I must keep what I originally wrote! (If I ever don't, I would love for you to tell me, so I can correct it! This is very important to me, keeping my story straight…) I'm afraid of reading over my work sometimes, too. I make soo many mistakes, sometimes I just get totally messed up and have to go hide in my corner, (well, not really, but you know). Seto's emotions are always second place. It's a good trick when in places like that, you're right. In a way, it's good they didn't know that Seto and Joey were in love…it keeps things more on the down low, a little. Yay for Seto's apathy! He's so tough…yay so badly for him! Oh come on, animal cruelty, come on! How could he possibly stand something like that? I sure as hell couldn't! Especially when they were comparing it to Joey! I mean, that's just brutal…I shan't blame Seto for that. And neither would you, yay. I believe that Seto's powers are exactly like you said, it's like this adrenaline syndrome. His influences to fight may vary, though, but usually it's about protecting what he has, because his whole life he's been guarding with his life everything he owns, (family, company, etc.). So that may answer for his adrenaline syndrome. His powers didn't "vanish" when he was about to kill D.B., they just kind of dissipated a little bit. I think it was because he stopped moving and stood still in front of her. Or it could be because he wanted to teach her a lesson, that's true. Yes, he did all of that for Jou. He loves him! I think that that's sad and cute, don't you? Aww…Tsumi wants to help Seto! That's so adorable! Leave everything to Jou. He loves Seto, he'll protect him! Seto sleeps because he's near death, but I don't think he wants to because of what Jou said…hmm…aww, thank you for reviewing! As always, it was a pleasure reading your thoughts! You liked the length? It wasn't too short? Really? That's good. Thanks! Until next we speak, Tsumi!

gigabyt: Hello! I'm so glad you like it! Ah! Put down the fortune cookie! Don't hurt me! Lol. Thank you for the fortune cookie! Aww…I deserve a cookie! Thanks a bunch! I like them, too. Hmm…I get a fortune! Someday I will own YGO…someday…oh yes, someday…I'm already plotting my take-over. If not to make my own episodes about yaoi, to own the rights to everyone's favorite bishounen! Let's see…what would be the first thing I would do with Seto…I don't know! There are so many things I would love to put him through…I must decide, if this fortune cookie proves true, that is. Don't worry, I'm sure that one day you will get a fortune exactly like this one, but you can own the rights to Jou. Lol! Just kidding! As I said in the beginning, (kind of copying what you said in the review because it was so perfect), let the yaoi commence!

"kaibajoey1": Glad you enjoyed, once more! You should write fics, I would read them…and I bet you would be pretty good, too, judging by your love of yaoi. No problem to e-mail you. Not one! In fact, I'm glad you conceded, it makes me happy…Hmm…the longer it takes the better the chapter…very true! I must remember this…well, I take slow enough anyway. Umm…wait…didn't you review twice? Lol. You said different things both times, too…that was pretty cool. But I don't mind at all, it's actually really nice to get two reviews from the same person. But anyway, until next time, bye!

Xaio-Darkcloud: Hi again! Yes, Kaiba rocks…very much I must say! I had no other idea of what to call the rabbit, Alice seemed the only thing appropriate, because of Alice in Wonderland, but also because of "Alice in Chains" the band. That's what the rabbit reminded me of the most, I think. You finished Alice in Wonderland? Cool! I heard that it was about politics in England, (old politics dating to when the guy wrote the book). Am I right? Anyway, thanks for the review, ttyl!

yamijenny: Hello! How are you? How's the story coming, good I hope? Yay…my story is surprising to the readers…mwuahaha…no one knows what's coming, lol. I do like your story. It's good! Anyway, please r&r this chapter, it would mean a lot to me!

"forsakensanityslayer": Hi! I love your name, it's really cool…but I'm glad you like the story! It means a lot to me when people say that! I shall try my best to remain in good respects. Oh and the ending? Umm…do you have any suggestions? I'm totally open to them and if you have something that you want to happen let me know and I'll consider it! Thanks a lot, please read and review this chapter!

ZombieDarkElf: Hello! Another great chapter! Wow, thanks! You implied that all my chapters are great…that is so nice of you! Thank you lots! You liked the fighting scene? It wasn't too non-descriptive? That's nice to hear…I was kind of worried about that. But, you have encouraged me some. So, yes, please read and review, I loved hearing form you!

Neko Mansura: Woof! Umm…yeah, I didn't know what to say to your meowing, but I thought it was cool, so…umm…yeah, just ignore me…ehe? Sad ending? Aww, I'm sorry! But hopefully this chapter is nicer. I hope. It shan't end sadly…or at least I don't think…not sure yet, you know? A bang? Definitely. You like it? So glad! That means a lot to me…you want to read it to the end? That's right…and I certainly hope you do. You're an excellent review. Thanks again, until next we speak!

Hazel-Beka: Yay! You've arrived! I couldn't be happier! I am thrilled…lol! Yes, Joey has confessed his love at last! And don't worry about Seto dying, you're right…that would make the worst ending possibly imagined I believe. OK, maybe not the worst, but it would be pretty far up there. When in doubt kill off the characters? I honestly never heard that before. Interesting, lol. If you ever have the opportunity to listen to the Rolling Stones, please seize it! You sound like the kind of person who would like them, and the song is one of my favorites, so by all means. Well, I sort of have to write Joey's accent because it is one of Seto's biggest turn-ons about Joey. So I totally have to stick with it, it's like a rule. Shorter? Yes, I apologize…but that was the only way to end the chapter, and so it is. There you have it! Thank you for your compliments and for enjoying this as you do, it means a lot to the authoress! Please read and review, I'd love to hear from you!

Ru-Chan: Thanks for the review! Cool, so you went back and looked at it? That means a lot to me, thanks a lot. Sorry again, I am pretty stupid I suppose. You liked the chapter? Thanks! Keep writing I shall. Please read, I would enjoy for you to read and tell me what you think.

Marz: Hello! I so missed you! Thanks for coming back! Yay! You've been in the middle of nowhere? Well, that sucks…I hate being nowhere. (sings "Nowhere Man" which is owned by the Beatles and not her) Er, sorry…ehe? Anyway, no, no, no…Kaiba wouldn't be killed off…he is my favorite character…I would so totally not kill him! You liked the history? Well, thanks. Most swords do have names, it's actually pretty common. You liked the basement scene? Even though Seto was like a basket case? Well, thanks again! Ehe? I had to make Seto a basket case, even if for those last chapter, it made it all seem more real, right? Oh please tell me I'm right… Joey is sort of like a little comic relief, I feel, so I'm happy you were amused even if it was a tad mean of Joey. Yes we shall get there, I assure you…lol… Thanks for reassuring me about the length, I felt really bad about it, but thanks. Only 7? Eh, don't worry about it. As long as you're happy! I mean your chapters are great, don't change a thing! Seriously. I love them! It is kind of hard to write…but eh, I like it, so it's not totally boring and hateful. You can write action I bet…if you can enjoy it you can write it, it's just like that most of the time. You lied the song? So do I. I'm happy they're dead, too…that rabbit thing was designed to o far, I usually have some animal rescue stories in my fics, this was the case with that rabbit. They did have it coming, did they not? Yes that scene was nothing but pure kawaii-ness right there. Only home on weekends? Well, that kind of sucks…but I don't mind, I'm just worried about your boredom, lol. Take your time reviewing, no rush! Thanks for all your compliments and for taking the time to review, means a lot to me, as I'm sure you know. You did not bore me, I loved the review, thanks a lot! Until next we speak, (how long it will be, who knows?)!

**_Warning:_** Ok, this is getting serious! This chapter has a lot of yaoi goodness in it, if you are too young or whatever, I advise you to leave now! Very important! I don't want to corrupt the minds of young'ins…I'd never forgive myself! And if you have a problem with yaoi…well, just go. PLEASE GUYS! Leave now!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but according to a recent fortune cookie I received, it may be coming my way…lol, not really, Kazuki Takahashi! It was a joke…ehe? (is carried away by men in suits) Ahh! No! Don't take me! Oh and I don't own The Sound of Music, (for however briefly it's mentioned in here)…

**Chapter 8: My Bonfire**

I don't think I dreamt. There was just black…endless black…swimming in a sea of black, forever.

It wasn't normal sleep. I was partially aware of time passing. I knew when it was an hour, two hours, three hours…I don't know how. But it felt like I was standing, not falling anymore. I was just standing in this space, nothing above me, nothing below me, my body wasn't touching anything. Free floating, almost. No sights, no sounds…nothing to keep me occupied. But I had no thoughts. If I did they were only of Wheeler, his confession of love towards me.

It was so peaceful…heavenly, almost. I could finally be a carefree being, for a little while at least.

However, every now and then, in the darkness, there was a slight noise. Ever so slightly, I was aware of Wheeler's voice…whispering. He said things, but I couldn't figure out what they were. He spoke incoherently, his voice magnified by the abyss I swam in. Only one sentence was apparent, only one. "I love ya'…I love ya'…"

I didn't have any wants, really. At first, all I wanted was to stay in this abyss forever. It was so peaceful, so serene, nothing to harm me. I felt the seconds tick by, and there I was finally at peace with the world. So peaceful…

I'm sure it was days that I stayed in this place of solitude and tranquility. I felt them slip away without the slightest bit of annoyance or anger. They just passed, innocently and without a reason for me to hate them.

But there was something nagging at my being. Something…I hated it at first. Why not leave me in peace? Just let me be, after years of living with constant pain, the line between the emotional and the physical so thin, so confused in me. And forced to suffer in silence, hide it all from the world, afraid of it being exploited, made worse by the cruel hands of people. The blackness held no pain. Why couldn't I live there forever, must everything be stolen from me?

But eventually I knew what it was, nagging me to come back to the world of the living. I felt it every time I heard Wheeler's voice.

Love.

I needed to feel him again. I longed for him there in the not-so-painless darkness. I couldn't see him…I needed to. Wheeler…that's what I would leave that place for.

In the end, that was all I thought about, just Wheeler and how I pined so much for him. I began to try and revive myself, leave the dark world. But I couldn't find my way…I called for Wheeler. "Wheeler…Wheeler…" It was like a mantra, waiting for him to lead me out.

And then one day I just found it.

The way out…I was pulled through the darkness and suddenly was able to feel again.

I felt my body first. I was lying down on something soft, wearing pants, but no shirt. Something was wrapped tightly around a throbbing shoulder, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as I remembered it to be. A blanket was thrown over me, I recognize the sheets. I was lying in my own bed. My water bed of Gozaburo.

Someone, a person, was next to me; I could feel the sinking of the water mattress and I could hear a light sobbing, human sobbing. A warm hand clutched mine, squeezing it as if for dear life.

Wishing to investigate the situation further, I began to slowly lift my eyelids. Slowly, ever so slowly, they were not used to being open after so long. My pupils needed time to adjust to light again.

As soon as they were completely open, I needed to focus them in on a clear picture. Unfortunately, that picture had to have been the ceiling, on which my stepfather had embellished his crazy ideologies. At least now there was no dispute, I was safe in my room. I quickly ignored the black kanji, and turned my head, (with creaks of protest from my sore neck), to the person next to me.

I wasn't surprised that it was Wheeler. But I was shocked at his state. He seemed to be in total despair, sobbing quietly, and saying things in muffled tones because of his tears. I briefly caught the words, "Just wake up…Seto, please…"

My heart tore in two. He was crying for me. My mouth hung open deftly, wishing to scream my affection at him in any attempt to cease his sobs, but no words came out. My tongue refused to form a complete thought.

I needed to repair this. My heart would not allow him to be so upset for my sake, I deserved it not, (and neither did he, for that matter).

So I gently raised my other hand, (the right one that he was not clinging to), and tenderly brushed the blonde bangs, (slightly sweaty from the exertion of crying), away from his face. It was a gesture all its own.

Like magic, Wheeler's head bounced up as soon as I had placed my hand affectionately behind his ear for safe keeping.

Blood-shot chocolate eyes and double lines of ghostly liquid trailing down his perfect face stared back at me. "S-seto…" he whispered, as if afraid to break the word. "You're…are ya' alive?"

I blinked, aware of his foolishness, but bursting with pride at it all the same, and gave him a smile—a true genuine smile so unlike a CEO—nodding my answer.

One second, (maybe even a millisecond), passed before Wheeler was suddenly up like a shot, (frighteningly quick, as a matter of fact), and giving me the tightest hug of my life. Seriously, this was tighter than anything Mokuba had given me through all our years at the orphanage, as impossible as that might seem. I couldn't even breathe, (not to mention the throbbing pain in my shoulder worsening, but I flatly refused to acknowledge it in this hug).

"Seto!" He yelled, squeezing me ever tighter, constricting my breathing like a clamp. "Ya' ok!" But I relished in the embrace all the same. For I could feel his body at last against mine, his hard chest molding with my own for the brief minute. My vision was clouded with yellow straw from his matted hair, tickling my eyes in the best way possible. I could even smell him. He had his own smell, as every person does, and I lavished my nostrils with his heavenly aroma.

"Damn…" he said, finally letting go of me for a moment, and staring straight into my eyes, hard enough to make my breath catch in my throat. "I was so goddamn worried about ya'! I thought you was dead…"

I smirked at him in a very Seto Kaiba-like manner. "Once again, Wheeler…jumping to conclusions…that will get you in trouble some day." After all, I was still Seto Kaiba.

He smiled at me and said, "Once again, Kaiba, gettin' the whole world to save ya'. That'll get ya' in trouble one day."

It was only after he said this that I thought to look down at my state. I was right, my shirt had been removed and a bandage was wrapped tightly around my shoulder. I felt the embarrassment creep into my soul for a moment, curse my scars. The constant source of my ruin.

But then again, Wheeler had already seen my scars…would he still even care?

No chances. I pulled away from him, (despite the pain my heart shot through me as punishment for leaving his divine body), and moved back towards the side of the bed. There was no shirt anywhere I looked. Damn.

"What day is it?" I asked, my gruff, regular tone back again. Shouldn't we both just try to cover up that last hug? It was a moment of weakness, if we never spoke of it again, no one would have to know.

Wheeler suddenly looked embarrassed. I suppose because he was the one who had initiated the embrace, and I was the one who ultimately rejected it in the end. He wasn't looking at me anymore, and his face tilted slightly downward in unwilling candid shame. "Uh…it's uh…umm…I dunno. I think it's been abou' four days since ya' last woke up, though…"

I was shocked. My eyes widened. "Four days?"

He nodded, still not looking at me. "Yeah. Uh…yeah." He nodded again.

As I lamented in my bare torso, I decided to ask him a question. One that I really wanted to know the answer to, for it had slightly confused me, "Why were you crying?"

At this, Wheeler shot straight up off the bed. He stared at me for a moment, then lost his nerve and looked away again. "I wasn' cryin'…I jus'…had somethin' in my eye…" He went and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand to prove it.

I wanted to smile so much, but I didn't want to make it look like I was mocking him or laughing at him. I just…suddenly felt so warm when he acted like himself in that way. I don't know why. Alright, well, I guess I do…

Wheeler stood there rubbing his eyes for a moment longer, and then tried a desperate attempt to change the topic. "Well, let's get some friggin' light in here!" He moved over to the window and ripped apart the curtains, pouring mid day light into every crevice of the room.

Naturally, I could practically hear my pupils screaming in pain as they tried desperately to adjust to the sudden rush of light after four days of utter darkness. Feebly, I raised a hand to protect myself. "Ah, Wheeler, goddammit…" I said.

He ignored me. "Dis room is way too dark. It looks like hell for Chris' sake!" He stomped away from the window and looked for a light switch.

"It was my stepfather's," I told him.

I saw the back of him as he tried to squeeze behind a large dresser for a switch. "Yeah, Mokuba said dat…why would ya' wanna sleep in here after he slept here?"

I thought for a moment. Why had I? "Well, it is the largest bedroom." That was the best I could come up with. There really was no other reason that anyone but I could understand.

"So?" He asked. I chose to be deaf to this question. Squeezing back from behind the dresser, (his clothes—which I noticed were no longer his uniform, but rather some of my old clothes that were too big for me, for you see I get smaller as I get older because I eat less and less—now slightly dusty), he looked up at the ceiling. "What does dat mean?" His finger pointed to the kanji.

"You don't even want to know."

"No, I do."

"It was a saying my stepfather made up."

"What was it?"

Why does he persist? But I gave in anyway. "Never let your right eye sleep more than you left eye for then you are half a man."

Wheeler looked at me and blinked. A truly blank expression shone on his face. "Wait, what?"

I nodded. "That's what it means."

He thought this over for a minute longer and then went back to his search saying, "Was your stepfather, like, really insane?"

I looked at the floor and saw Gozaburo's face in the carpet. He was telling me to wash my hands again for literally the thirtieth time, after they were raw and slightly bloody in the worst places, because he was certain that he still saw some of the orphanage dirt on them.

"Really, really," I said.

"Doncha think dat people should have to pass some kind a' test to be able to have kids?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes, I do." Why was he telling me this? We had already talked about both our pasts, perhaps this was an afterthought? I didn't know…maybe he just gushed out things that came into his head. Probably. Yes, that sounded very much like Wheeler.

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "Found one!" Suddenly, light rained down on us from above. Again, my pupils cried out in anguish.

"Alright, Wheeler, that's quite enough light for one room."

"Yeah, ya' right, it is, isn' it?" He paused and looked at me smugly yet anticipating a reaction. When I didn't respond he said, "Well, ya' can thank me lata. Meanwhiles," Meanwhiles? I honestly never heard that used in the plural. Very odd…but so cute. I had to shift my position a little to keep from becoming aroused. "I'm gonna go on and make ya' some breakfast. Oh and doncha know? We have eggs now!"

What? Wheeler had been in my groceries? That was unacceptable…but I didn't really care that much about the eggs part of it, I cared more about how he wanted to take care of me affairs like that. I felt totally useless, helpless, like a sorry excuse for a blanket-shrouded human being. In other words, I wasn't in control, and that bothered me.

"I believe I'll assist," I said, getting up.

"NO!" Wheeler ran over to me yelling his protests. I was caught off-guard so I faltered in my movements for a second. "You are gonna stay in bed! Ya' hurt, Kaiba! You've been in a coma for four days! Come on! What the hell's wrong wit ya'?" He literally pushed me back into bed and covered me with the blanket.

"Wheeler, there is no need for this. It's fruitless, I'm fine, alright?" I loathed being told what to do. I honestly can't stand it.

"Well, let me tell you somethin', Kaiba. The only fruit that's gonna be had here is in ya' breakfast, it ain' gonna be fruit-less, ok?"

I blinked. That barely made sense. A couple of weeks ago that wouldn't have made sense to me at all, (it was only after being with Wheeler all this time that I even remotely comprehended those sentences). "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked anyway.

His chocolate eyes blinked and he said, "It don' matter. The point is, I'm gonna make ya' breakfast an' you are gonna stay ya' ass in bed, alright?"

I was just about to protest a third time, when Mokuba burst through the door holding something white and fluffy. "Seto!" he screamed. "You're awake!" His large purple eyes were stretched to their fullest, and his sheet-like black hair bounced energetically behind him as he ran to me. Immediately my body relaxed, he just had a calming effect on me. Don't all little brothers?

"Seto!" Mokuba was hugging me and squeezing me. "I was so worried about you!" Noticeably, he was upset, but not in tears. So I just hugged him back and apologized for worrying him.

I wanted so much to apologize for everything…everything that I had put him through…wait a minute, what had Wheeler told Mokuba about what happened to me?

"Seto…" Mokuba continued before I had a chance to say anything. "I'm sorry, too."

"Why, Mokuba?" What could he possible be sorry for?

"I'm sorry that you had to lie to me all these years…Joey told me what happened."

"He what?" I asked, turning angrily, (but not all that angrily, for it was hard to be mad at Wheeler), to the culprit.

With that, Wheeler just smiled one of his dumb, toothy smiles and rubbed the back of his neck saying, "Uh, heh-heh-heh, umm, yeah, about that…"

"It's ok, Seto," Mokuba reminded me, staring up into his big brother's eyes with those innocent purple orbs. "I don't care."

What did he mean he didn't care? He just found out that his brother was a mass-murderer and he doesn't care? "What?" I asked, confused.

He pulled away from me. "I mean, I do, but…not that much. Because I know why you did it, even if you don't really, and, well, there are worse reasons to kill, Seto."

Mokuba shook his head. "I understand."

If I would have known that…frustration twanged in my nerves. But then I thought: Oh well. That whole mess was over with, and Mokuba didn't even care. Why should I? But, something was just eerily out of place…Mokuba hated when I yelled at my employees, yet he didn't care that I killed people in spare time? Whatever, I mustn't tempt fate…just let it go…I couldn't.

We would have to talk later. In private. Still, I hugged him openly and said, "Thank you for it, Mokuba."

He nodded and smiled with his young smile. When he did that…sometimes I forgot how old he really was and just thought of him as a kid with some messed up life. But he was not going to be a child forever, I knew that, maybe eventually he could start caring about my past…but I should probably worry about that only when the time came.

"Is everything over now, Seto?" He asked.

I nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"Details?" Wheeler asked from his spot behind Mokuba.

I shook my head no. "Not yet, later." I was certainly not going to explain them in front of Mokuba, he already knew too much to permanently steal his innocence, and I wasn't going to add onto that fact.

My little brother became bored with a pause in the conversation, (if you were so bold as to call it a conversation), and went to the spot where he had lain the creature in his arms. I realized it was the rabbit Alice, already looking better. The fur looked like it had started to grow back in some places, and it had a healthy gleam in its eyes.

Proudly, Mokuba showed me the rabbit. "I named him Chisai. How does he look?" Chisai. It meant "small" in Japanese. It was just the kind of name that Mokuba would deem perfect for a rabbit. I half-smiled. He really could be cute.

"He looks a lot better than when he first came here, Mokuba."

"Hey, why did he come here, in the firs' place?" Wheeler asked

"My employers were going to kill him…and well…let's just say that the tables turned." I stared at them.

"Uh, righ'…" Wheeler looked away, but Mokuba seemed unchanged. "How's your shoulder, nii-sama?" he asked, almost directly after Wheeler had finished his nervous reply.

"It's perfectly fine, Mokuba. Tell this to Wheeler, would you?"

"I can hear ya' jus' fine, Kaiba. But dat doesn' mean I believe ya'." He could be so emotional. His voice rang with anger

Mokuba laughed. "He would know if you were ok, Seto. Joey's hardly left your side this whole time!"

"Is that so?" I asked. My eyes rolled to him. The heart inside me involuntarily soared through my chest. He really did care…but, oh, poor Wheeler. Mokuba had embarrassed him.

"Yeah, well, we were dat worried about ya', weren' we, Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded but then smirked. "I was worried about Seto, but I didn't stay here whispering sweet nothings in his ear the whole time…"

At that, I stopped breathing.

"I'm gonna—.." Wheeler chased Mokuba out of the room and down the hall. I could hear them playing and talking about keeping secrets, whatever that meant.

So, Wheeler honestly had been whispering to me while I slept…that was so very, well, loveable…I felt like crying suddenly. What the hell? I swatted the air in front of me. I hadn't cried since I was a little kid. Why would I start crying now, just because Wheeler had shone love towards me? But I couldn't possibly deny how much I loved that…how much I adored his adoration.

Sometimes the simplest things are turned so extravagant in the minds of lovers.

Why had Wheeler done that? He had already admitted he loved me, (a confession I certainly wanted to inquire about later on), but did he really even mean that? Had he just said it to make me wake-up? I doubted it…was that Wheeler-like? I wasn't sure…if he had done it only for that, was the adoration while I was asleep no different? Then how could I explain his tears?

I swore that this mutt was like a benign assassin, his true motives never positive in the minds of others until he shoved a knife in your chest.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely even heard Wheeler rush back in slightly out of breath saying, "Sorry 'bout dat. Kids, ya' know?"

My head snapped up to look at him. "Yes. Mokuba can be vindictive when he wants to. He is a Kaiba."

Wheeler tilted his head to the side and looked at me with curiosity bubbling around in his chocolate eyes. In every way he resembled a blonde puppy waiting for its master to explain the sit command. "What's dat word mean? Vin…dick…tive…"

I slated my eyes in annoyance, (fake annoyance, of course). "You honestly don't know?"

He shook his head no, still resembling a puppy.

I sighed slightly, being an asshole only out of habit rather than being one because of actual contempt. Wheeler and I had this silent agreement, almost. It was like a rule. We had to be nasty…or at least, that's what I gathered…I didn't even think about the consequences if I was wrong.

"It means like cruel, nasty. Kind of how we are to each other, Wheeler."

At this, he un-tilted his head and burst out, "Right, I get it! Cool…so, dat's my new word fa' the day. Vindictive." He looked away and smiled ruefully. "Hehe…wait 'til Téa hears dis word…she's gonna freak…" The boy wasn't even mentioning my allusion. Well, it didn't really matter.

Besides, I had a new topic of interest. "Do you want to return to Yugi and his friends?"

Wheeler turned back to me with an innocent look about him. "Eh…well, I guess so. But, uh, ya' know, not yet, right?"

Interesting… "Actually, yes. The war is over, Wheeler. Officially. The people who wished to hunt you are all dead…well…most of them are, but I assure you that the ones left alive no longer have any interest in you. They've lost all taste for blood shed. So, you can leave whenever you want. There's really nothing to keep you here…" As much as I knew this was a lie, Wheeler still had me to think of, I had to say it because it would have been way too obvious if I just demanded that he stay and be with me.

Wheeler shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I was actually considerin' stayin' here…just until, ya' know, ya' get better…is dat ok?"

Every single nerve cell in my body wanted me to say, "You can stay here as long as your heart desires, my love." But of course…no. Instead I told him, "That's fine. But I already am better, Wheeler."

He jetted back to life. "No, you are not. I don' care what ya' say, you are not. Ya' need ya' rest…I'm gonna go make ya' breakfast." He turned slowly to the door again. With a final head spin around his shoulder he warned, "And you better stay in bed 'til I get back. And even den ya' stay in bed, ahright?"

I nodded dismissively. He gave me one last look of warning then turned and closed the door behind him.

As soon as I heard him walk down the stairs at the end of the hallway, I jumped out of my bed with a definitive shudder, trying to forget all thoughts of helplessness. I physically dusted myself off, hoping to catch all remnants of the last four days on my fingers and sweep them away. I needed a shower.

I stepped into my bathroom and removed the rest of what little clothes I had on and decided to check on my bullet wound before heading into the cleansing shower water, (steaming hot, just the way I liked it).

The bandages were wrapped almost painfully tight around my shoulder; it took great care to remove them without actually harming myself further. When I finally peeled off the gauze cloths, I stared into the fetid remains of a past infection. Damn, it really had gotten infected. Of course I didn't know what poison D.B. dunked her bullets in before she loaded her pistol, but I was sure that she didn't just leave them the way she bought them. It would be so like her to have to put a stamp of approval on her weapons.

The wound itself was not bleeding openly, so I had to wonder which of them, Mokuba or Wheeler, had sewn the wound shut. The bullet had entered and left me, passing straight through my shoulder, but amazingly missing all bones that might have shattered. I was able to move the arm perfectly fine, so all the tendons that were damaged in the bullet must not have been hurt very much at all. The wound was almost totally healed in four days. Either D.B. was misreading the directions on her potions recipe, or Wheeler and/or Mokuba were ready for their doctorate degrees in wound-mending. I knew that Mokuba had experience, (slight experience, that is), with taking care of such wounds, but Wheeler…I had no clue.

I attempted to touch the wound and then growled in pain at the burning sensation I felt in it. Alright, so it wasn't completely healed. But I had survived. That alone was more than enough proof that they were far beyond their years in treatment.

I stepped into the shower slowly and made every possible effort not to destroy the mending done, but gently clean it so as to prevent more infection. I also rid myself of the dried sweat that lingers on one's body after days of being asleep and any last splashes of blood, (the very few there might have been), from my handling of the Mafia.

Feeling much better, I turned off the steamy water, and began to dry myself off with the towel I brought in with me. When I was reasonably clean, I realized that I had forgotten to get clothes. Hopefully there were still clean ones in my room, for that was the next place I went to look, in the large dresser drawer, with nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist.

Shit. There was practically nothing of use in this drawer…I checked the one under it, please have something goddammit…

Suddenly the bedroom door opened with a loud creak. My head turned so fast I got whiplash, (very painful, but I ignored it with the sight of my visitor).

"See now, I didn' know if ya' wanted strawberries o' blueberries, so I kind of—WHOA!" Wheeler dropped the tray of food on the floor in his utter surprise, staining the carpet indignantly.

As you can imagine, this was not at all the idea of what I had planned for that morning. For Wheeler to see me mostly naked coming out of the shower with a skimpy towel covering the most necessary places. I was extremely embarrassed by this unexpected turn of events, any control of the situation I once had was gone, frustration and anger in its place.

But then…it was still Wheeler…whom I had been overly anxious to be completely naked with for a long time…but this was not the time or place to be thinking those thoughts, I quickly banished them with remorse and tried to compose myself as best I could.

"Kaiba! WHAT the HELL are ya'…" Wheeler had raised his hands feebly in front of his face to block my image, but I could still see the rather large blush that had crept its way without shame all across his pretty face. I wondered…

I had to pretend I saw and felt nothing. I went back to my search for clothes. "Like the view, Wheeler?" I asked.

"Dammit, Kaiba, what the HELL are ya' doin' out of bed, and, uh, like—.."

"Naked?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah!" He was turning from side to side, hands spread across his face like a child that caught his mother taking a bath.

"Well, I felt unclean. So I took a shower, I wasn't aware that I needed your permission for that, did I?" I turned to look at him and saw that he was peeking through a slit in between his fingers at me, (more like a teenager that caught his mother taking a bath), which he covered as soon as he saw me looking at him. I smirked again. This was fun, if a little embarrassing.

"No, but, what the hell are ya' doin' out of bed?"

"Oh, is that what had a conflict with? My standing out of bed?"

"Yeah! Dammit, Kaiba…"

End this game…no, no thank you. But I had to. "Well, just let me find some decent clothes and I'll go right back to bed, I promise." There was just nothing in these drawers. I walked across the room to the other drawer, hearing Wheeler's near whimpers of protest, was he enjoying or hating this?

"Pick up that food, Wheeler, before it permanently stains the carpet." I looked back at him, he's "covered" vision had followed me across the room, but as soon as I mentioned the food, he was on his knees picking it up and crying out, "Ah, nuts, my delicious food!"

Glory hallelujah, I found the perfect outfit in the other drawer. "Did you put nuts in the food, Wheeler?"

He was scooping the mess back onto the tray with a cupped hand, but when he heard my question, he looked up and flung the bangs out of his eyes with a fling of his head. My desire for him bounced within me, but I struggled to hide it.

As soon as he saw what was facing him, he withdrew a little bit and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"It's alright. I like nuts." I knew that he was certainly not mentioning the nuts when he apologized. It was just a weird sentence to guide his vision upon me again, which he did, lifting his head, brows furrowed, saying, "What?"

I had put on some boxers, so as soon as he saw me, I threw off the towel. Wheeler shrieked and moved back, but then realized I was wearing undergarments, and relaxed.

Just a little bit of sexual harassment never hurt anybody, right?

So I dressed as Wheeler cleaned up the rest of the food. I wondered if Wheeler was watching me out of the corner of his eye. He probably was. Did he wish that I was moving backwards in my movements, removing clothes? There was no way to tell, unless…well, I would not do that. No way. I was foolish to even think of such a solution.

"Has it stained the carpet, Wheeler?" I asked.

"I dunno! Why the hell would I know?" Aww…the poor puppy was slightly aggravated by my tactics?

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just thought that you would know if there was a gigantic red spot on my carpet where there was once none."

"How the hell can I tell dat? The whole carpet is red, Kaiba!"

That was true. "Any other colors that don't belong?"

"None dat I can see."

"Well, fine. Then you're lucky. Because I would have had you clean it out, not my maids."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…sure ya' would. Da one guy dat saved ya' life, sure ya' would." Wheeler stood up indignantly and brushed off his knees, (without purpose, I suppose, for my carpet was apparently spotless). He thrust the tray of hairy food into my arms without looking at me and said, "Here. Breakfast is served."

The pancakes and fruit pieces looked hazardous. Red specks of carpet stuck into the dried syrup, and the strawberries looked like miniature hearts drenched in stale blood. The blueberries were devoid of all manner and nature that would call them blueberries any longer, most of them were crushed with the tiny seeds spilling and mixing with blood from the strawberries. Any order of the food was gone, lost in Wheeler's hasty clean-up.

However. Wheeler had made this. For me. It was his handiwork, directed for my benefit. And he was right. He had saved my life. Plus, I noticed that he was stomping out of my room, trying to keep the scraps of dignity he had left. I didn't want him to leave me, just yet. I wanted to talk with him.

So I summoned the happiest, most innocent looking smirk I could and said, "This looks lovely, Wheeler."

I wasn't being sarcastic, but the blonde boy whirled around and yelled, "I don't care about ya' sarcasm, Kaiba, ahright?" He looked so hurt. My heart began to corrode with sympathy and self-hate because those looks were my fault.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." I sat down on my bed and took up the fork.

I couldn't believe it. I was actually going to eat this—this monstrosity made with real eggs with carpet fuzz stuck in the syrup, probably dangerous to my health in all possible ways?

Yes. I was going to eat it for Wheeler.

I took up the fork and carved into the side of the pancake with a soft scrape on the dish. I closed my eyes and shoved the food into my mouth with as much false enjoyment as I could muster.

It honestly didn't taste that bad. The syrup was put on perhaps a little too lavishly, making it very sweet, but the natural sourness of the smashed blueberries and strawberries neutralized that a little bit. I almost didn't even notice the hairs of carpet in it, but a little bit of tongue irritation wasn't going to kill me. In all actuality, the food wasn't as hazardous as I thought.

"Mmm…this is very good, Wheeler," I opened my eyes at him to see that he was standing there in eager anticipation of my reaction. As soon as he saw me looking, though, he quickly tried to cover it up with that of boredom, but I had enthralled him once, and we both knew it.

"Would you like some of this?" I had already eaten about three bites and felt totally stuffed. The food was just too sweet for me. "I'm full."

He sat down across from me on the other side of the bed. "Yeah, ok." So I gave him the plate and offered to go and retrieve a new fork, so he could avoid my saliva. "Nope, I don' mind ya' spit, Kaiba." And he just went on eating where I had left off.

That was…in a word…very sexy. I mean, we shared utensils…it was very kinky.

I waited for him to finish his meal, (trying not to look at him too hard and arouse suspicion), then asked, "So, what happened while I was out?"

Wheeler tossed the plate and fork on the floor, where it luckily didn't break, and flopped on his stomach on my bed. "Well…we were jus'…ya' know…tryin' to keep ya' alive." His voice was slightly muffled and his face was turned away from me. I only saw the back of his golden hair and, well, every other part of his back and…lower…

"I'm sorry," I said, for no reason other then my heart swimming around trying to reach his own and stop the corrosion I felt in its beating core.

"Hey! What are you sorry for?"

"Putting you through that." I felt around my shoulder for a while, realizing the pain my brother and Wheeler must have gone through.

"Eh…I wouldn' worry about it. I know dat if ya' had ya' choice, ya' wouldn' have passed out an' almost died, anyway. So, s'ok." He stretched his arms leisurely.

I wanted to know details of their care. "Who healed the wound in my shoulder?"

"Well, it was mostly Mokuba, ya' know…but I helped a little. Course, Mokuba has much more experience den me, but, I really wanted to help, so…"

"So Mokuba was the one that sewed it shut?" I didn't know why this was so important to me, it just was.

Wheeler's head finally turned towards me again. His chocolate eyes sparkled with amusement from an unknown source. "Nah, dat was me…I was the only one dat knew how to sew, so…"

I blinked viciously. Wheeler had sewed my arm shut. That was so…well…I can only describe the feeling of dropping in my stomach.

"You didn' even flinch. I mean, I knew it had to hurt a lot…someone sewin' ya' arm an' eveythin'…but ya' didn' even flinch o' nothin'…dat's when I started thinkin' ya' were dead."

"Why, because I was unable to sense pain in my sleep?"

"Well…yeah…" His eyes shone slightly daunted after that. "I mean, most people would of at least flinched…"

"I have a high pain tolerance."

"Really?" His ears seemed to perk up at that.

I glanced by my side. "Yes." I waited a few more moments before I added this next part, "And I also hadn't slept in about five days."

"What!" Wheeler sat straight up, staring at me in horror. "What duya' mean ya' hadn' slept in five days?"

"Well…I just don't sleep. It's that simple."

"Kaiba, people need sleep…oh my god…ya' know," He ran a skinny hand through his matted yellow locks. "I actually thought dat ya' were goin' insane for a while there, but now I see dat ya' were just deprivin' yaself of sleep. You are so stupid."

At that, I looked at him ferociously. "What do you mean by that?"

He slated his eyes then wagged a finger at me. I flinched involuntarily. "What do you mean by calling the multi-billionaire of a multi-billion dollar—.."

"Don' throw ya' stats at me, Kaiba-boy. I know dat you are a President of some fancy schmancy company and whateva', but ya' really can be dumb sometimes. I mean, what kind of idiot stops sleepin' for five days? A moron, right?"

He was just being hurtful now…not that I truly minded…he did have a slight point. But I was not going to let him onto that. "Wheeler, I will not stand to be insulted in my own home, if you please."

He looked at me skeptically. "An' what are you gonna do about it, Rich Boy? I saved ya' life, remember?"

"And, coincidentally, I saved your life. By ending the lives of others, if I might add."

"Yeah, about dat…" Wheeler moved a little closer to me as he said this: "How did dat work out? You killin' dem all, I mean."

I almost laughed. For a kid that knew almost nothing about the danger he was just in, he could be very forward. But I restrained myself and said, "Just that. I killed them all. Except one. One I left alive."

"Why dat one?"

How was I going to explain this? I wasn't even sure why I had left D.B. alive in the first place. And I still felt remorse over killing all of them…I had no reason. This was not at all the direction I wanted the conversation to go. But Wheeler had asked…and as little as he knew about the Mafia, it was safe to tell him now. He deserved it, too.

So, I began with their names. An introductory to the carnage. I ended with D.B.'s silky hair, and gasps. An antithesis to the carnage.

This whole explanation took about an hour, not very long considering the depths I had to bring him to—offering exemplary stories that I have not even explained to you, my fine reader—in order for everything to be clear. And it was. For when I finished, Wheeler just nodded. I believe it was the first time he was actually out of words.

"So now do you see what the danger actually was and why I needed to risk my life?" I figured that silence was pointless; at this point, with secrets torn open for dissection in front of him, I was almost afraid of it.

He was staring slightly glossy eyed at the floor, where the dish lay. "Yeah, I see, Kaiba."

"Any comments?" I was seriously afraid of the silence that threatened.

He looked at me with amusement written all over his face. The sudden change in him startled me. "Yeah, you're a bloody murdera dat kills people. But ya' saved my life. An' I—.." He suddenly stopped and curled his lips into themselves.

If he was going to go all the way with his insults, he would at least have to finish saying them, goddammit. "And you what, Wheeler?"

He clasped a hand against his mouth and shook his head.

"Just say it, Wheeler."

He shook his head again.

I was about to demand that he speak, when I realized the possible choices of what he might have said. Now I see. And speaking, (well, almost speaking), of that, why shouldn't I bring up Wheeler's last confession when I was passing out? It seemed as good a time as any.

"Wheeler, I'm curious. May I ask a question?" Wheeler unclasped his mouth and nodded a little. I proceeded onward. "When I came home, from my…finishing of the Mafia, I could be mistaken, but I was sure that you said you loved me." My head was curved inward on the left side inquisitively. He knew what I was asking, without my even having to say it.

He stared at me with eyes wide with utter fear. "Uh, yeah, well…about dat…" He cleared his throat and began wiggling around and fidgeting. He was clearly nervous—maybe even frightened. "I was…kind of scared about ya' passin' out, I don' really remember what I said, ya' know?" He wished I believed that.

"I just told you what you said. Now you know."

"Right…now I know…"

Would a lover confess and then deny his love? Was that proper? Did everyone do that? I wasn't sure…for the record, this was the first person since Mokuba that had actually uttered those three fatal words for me. I wasn't sure how to handle it, if they had been forced out of him by default, then why had I taken it so seriously?

And even as he was purposefully denying it, why was my heart in so much pain?

I nodded and looked away. I didn't want him to see the pain I held in my face.

Now the silence truly descended upon us. Was the conversation pretty much over? Yes. He had confirmed and denied his love, leaving me in pain, against my will. There was nothing more either of us could have said that would have made it better.

"So, I…I guess, I should, uh, clean up dis dish here…" Wheeler picked up the plate and walked slowly out of the room. At least he could pick up on the death of a conversation.

I sat on the bed for a while, trying to tell myself to get the hell over it, stop being a child that didn't get what it wanted and felt like crying. However, that was harder than I first thought…for the pain was deeper than I that, I think.

What reason could Wheeler possibly have for loving me? I was totally undeserving of him…he was like a bonfire. Radiating heat and light, warmth and good feeling, to whoever comes upon them—even enemies. A bonfire does not loose heat, nor does it evaporate until you want it to. It remains bright even in rain. People swarm around bonfires, hoping to catch some of their magical vivacity, but very few actually fall in love with them. Because a bonfire moves too much. It sways with the wind and flickers as flames do. They are not proper material for true loving.

I thought, if Wheeler is a bonfire, then what am I? Am I the wind, moving it here and there, confusing him with my actions? Am I the water that will eventually suffocate his flames? Or am I a patron of the bonfire, one of the many that come to catch some happiness, only to fall in love and receive this pain? Perhaps I was a mixture of all of these…but none of them held the true essence of his fire. Only he had that.

But that didn't stop me from longing for it. I wanted to feel his essence, himself, all over in every way. I was in love with him. I couldn't help the feelings.

Like I said before, though, in the depths of love there is only pain. You want what you can never have.

I leapt off my bed in frustration, (were situations like this always so confusing and hurtful?), and decided that the only way I could ever be free of this was when Wheeler left my home. As long as he lived here, he would just be a reminder of my useless and throbbing longing, so he must be eliminated. Exactly as I handled all my other problems in life; Wheeler just needed the same.

I would tell him tomorrow that his presence was no longer welcome in my house. He would have to leave. For good.

Where would he go? Back to that maniac that hurt him? My heart and very bones twanged in loathing for that scenario. But where else? Oh well. I forced myself to think that it was none of my business. Yet, it was…it really was. Knowing the mentality of Wheeler's father from what I knew of him, he would see everything that had happened, (exactly what had almost happened to him), as Wheeler's fault. Wheeler would be in trouble. Maybe the next day…maybe the next day he wouldn't be in school.

And the day after that? My head spun at the possibilities of Wheeler missing the second day of school after I threw him out.

I put my face in my hands. Even with the Mafia gone, I still had so many problems.

"All problems have solutions, Mr. Kaiba." Gustov's son ran around with his shotgun in my mind. No, they don't, young Gustov. Problems sometimes cannot be solved.

I spent the rest of the day in denial about everything, (the true state where I retreat when things become too much), while I worked hazily, (for I was unable to entirely concentrate), on Kaiba Corp. business. I was surprised to see that for once my company was not in a state of utter disarray with someone attempting to steal it or gain control of it. My employees had used common sense for once and done the right thing in any "tough" situations that had come up. I could almost have been proud of them if I wasn't so confused and agitated about my situations with Wheeler.

It was 11:00 at night the first time I looked at the clock. I sighed. Where had the time gone? I was hoping to be upstairs by nine, wishing to tuck Mokuba in as thanks and appreciation for what he had done for me. I also wanted to talk to him more about his feelings toward my side profession. There was something he was hiding, I knew it.

However, because of the time, Mokuba was probably sleeping by now. I sighed again. It would just have to wait…but until when? In an hour the day began that I would have to kick Wheeler out of my home. When would Mokuba speak to me again after that?

I closed my laptop sadly, deciding to go upstairs anyway and see if he was awake at all, and trudged to my little brother's room. You can imagine my shock when I opened the door as silently as possible and found no one there.

My heart stopped beating and some of the hairs on my arms and neck stood straight up. Blood ran cold. "Mokuba?" I called pointlessly. No one answered, of course. His bed had not been undone; he hadn't visited this room tonight.

My first thoughts were of D.B. She was back and she wanted her revenge. Here we go again, I thought. I would have to play all these fighting games, hope that she did not kill Mokuba or brutally mutilate him—at that a picture of Mokuba's dead, bloody, maimed body lying face down on the floor of the Office flashed through my head. I stopped breathing.

I needed to go there right now, no it could not wait. She could be murdering his young body right now, performing brutal things on him…visions passed through me like bursts of electricity in a bath tub. I didn't even bother to think of how she had gotten in the house and passed me, I just ran like a maniac to my room for my katana.

You can imagine my shock when I opened the door to my bedroom and found Mokuba perfectly fine and sitting on my bed playing with Chisai. "Mokuba?" I strangled out.

His black mop of hair bounced up and purple eyes smiled at me innocently. "Hi Seto!" His voice portrayed all effects of love and cuteness.

I burst out breath, and sat down on the floor, panting and trying to get my heart to regulate. "Mokuba…why aren't you in bed?" I asked through breaths.

"I wanted to see you, Seto. Are you ok?" He tilted his head slightly, suspicious.

"Yes, I am fine, Mokuba…just fine…" I closed my eyes and banished the horrible thoughts I had recently been bombarded with. Mokuba was fine, right in front of me…he was fine. I realized, though, that every single time something like this happened I would be cursed with thoughts of D.B. She would haunt me for the rest of my days. Stupid not to kill her. What was I thinking?

"Seto, you need to calm down some." Mokuba went back to playing with the rabbit, who seemed to be very affectionate towards Mokuba, (as far as rabbits go, I suppose).

"Yes, that's true, Mokuba." I got up off the floor and moved next to him on the bed. I did love my little brother, but in a different way then I did Wheeler, of course. Mokuba was the only family I had left after everything that happened to me over the course of my life. He stuck by me with that same innocent and loving smile, keeping my insanity in check and giving me a reason to live when there was none. He was like my life rope. My little brother.

"So what are you doing in my room? You want to talk?"

He nodded.

"About what?"

His gaze shifted from the soft white fur of the rabbit to the floor in a glazed manner. "Well…I wanted to talk about a lot of things…"

I leaned back on my hands. "Alright, name one of them."

He sighed. "I sort of do have a problem with you being an assassin, Seto." His small hands lifted Chisai into his lap for comfort.

I nodded. "Yes, I expected that. It's alright for you to be angry with me Mokuba. I won't hate you."

"No, I'm not angry…just, sort of…scared."

This I hadn't expected. "Scared?"

He nodded. "What are you scared of, Mokuba?" I sat up straight.

Mokuba's little face looked distraught. I felt horrible because once again I was the cause of that. He sighed once more and began, "You remember when you killed Gozaburo?" I said nothing nor did nothing. My blood ran cold at the mere mention of Gozaburo's name. I did not want to talk about this at all…but I needed to let him finish. "Well, I was right there when you did. Remember that, Seto?"

"Yes, I remember that, Mokuba." My voice was not as understanding as it had first been. But I couldn't help it. Mokuba's presence was one of the things I regretted most about killing my stepfather. As a result, my brother knew more than he should have. Way more.

"Well, I never forgot that day, Seto. I remember it so well…not so much what happened to Gozaburo, but…what happened to you." His gaze averted up to me. Purple eyes swam in pools of unshed tears. My heart throbbed in sympathy for my little brother. "You had this weird look in your eyes, Seto…like…crazy. You looked so happy and yet so sad as you, well, you know…pushed him…I was so scared of you, Seto…really." Some of his tears fell as he said this. I opened my arms to hug him. I wished I could take his pain away from him and steal it as my own.

He pushed his face into my chest. I felt wetness stain my shirt. He wasn't sobbing, though. He was just…it looked like leaking.

Through a muffled voice pressed against me, he said, "I didn't want that to ever happen again…I wanted you to be normal, forget about killing altogether, never let that craziness out again…but, well…you being an assassin…it just…" He cried again and stopped talking.

I hugged him tightly. This was where I had to face Mokuba with my secrets. "Mokuba," I began in a quiet big-brotherly voice. "You know why I killed Gozaburo, correct?"

His head rubbed against my shirt and made a fabric-rubbing sound as he nodded.

"Well, it was for revenge. But…I wasn't killing others for the same reason, Mokuba. I hated the deaths I brought into the world every day. And—.."

"Really?" His tear-stained face looked up at me with wide, wet eyes.

"Hai." I smirked and wiped away some of his tears with my thumb.

He did not smile. He just kept staring at me, as if trying to find out if I was telling the truth. Mokuba's eyes betrayed everything that he was feeling, all the time. He was an easy person to read, especially in tears like this.

"Mokuba…trust me when I say that killing for revenge and killing for bounty are totally different things. Trust me. The only craziness I have now is from seeing so many people die…but not from revenge, like what happened with our stepfather. Do you believe me?"

Mokuba looked at his rabbit sitting lazily next to him, falling asleep on the spot. He petted it absent-mindedly and then told me, "I believe you." Yet his voice was not that of a trusting little brother as it should have been.

"Alright." I ran a hand through his thick, feathery, midnight-black locks. "It's ok to be angry with me. And it's alright to be scared. But…" I closed my eyes. "…please don't hate me, Otōto."

Mokuba withdrew lightly from my hug. "I could never hate you, Seto…you're my big brother!" He smiled lightly. I knew that it would take some time before he would look at me innocently and smile wholly again, but I wasn't worried. I was actually more at ease now that the truth had come out. And it was not nearly as bad as I expected.

Mokuba squirmed completely out of my hug, as children do, and picked up Chisai. He wiped his face on his sleeve and said, "Aishiteru, Seto." (In English, "I love you, Seto.")

"Aishteru motto," I told him. ("I love you more.")

He flashed me an old smiled. "No you don't…" He was put in a better mood. In fact, I would even go so far as to say that he was liable to play from what he said next. "But I think you love Joey more…"

My senses halted and I felt nerves crackle with shock. "What? What are you talking about, Mokuba? Explain yourself!" I tried to frown at him, but really I felt nervous and scared that he might actually know my secret…

Mokuba smirked evilly as he did earlier that day. "When you were sleeping, you kept saying his name. You were like," Here Mokuba threw himself backwards on the bed and began thrashing his head side to side with closed eyes. "Wheeler…Wheeler…" He began to smile as he acted.

I tried unsuccessfully to suppress a blush. "I'm sure it wasn't like that, Mokuba." I looked away, knowing perfectly well that it had been exactly like that.

My little brother giggled loudly and sat up. "Yes it was…"

"No it was not."

He was grinning peevishly. "Yes it was…" he said again. But then his eyes aired a look of false romance. "And Joey would just hold your hand…saying, 'I'm right here, Seto…'" He actually had the accent down pretty well, though. I had to give him that.

I blushed harder. "Things that don't concern you, Mokuba…"

My little brother's eyes widen so much I thought they were going to burst out of their sockets. "Oh! So then it is true! I knew it!" He began dancing around my bed singing, "I knew it! I knew it!"

Humiliation rang clear through my body. I had just admitted exactly what I was fighting to deny. "No, Mokuba, that's not what I meant!" I tried to yell over his singing, but it was to no avail. I stopped eventually, realizing how childish this was.

After a few minutes of dancing, Mokuba got tired and threw himself on my water bed again, making both of us bounce considerably. "Oh, I knew it…I always knew it. Even when you were taunting him at Battle City and Duelist Kingdom, I knew you liked him. And how you never want to talk about him, but you always give him special treatment, making fun of him. I knew it."

My arms were folded defensively across my chest. Was it that obvious to others when it wasn't even understood by me? I refused to believe that.

Instead, I went for an approach to dissuade Mokuba from his beliefs. "Mokuba, have you completely lost your mind? He's another boy, for God's sake!" I had a look of disgust on my face, (which was hard to muster when thinking about Wheeler, but I did my best).

At this, Mokuba sat up and looked at my through half-lidded eyes. "Come on, Seto. I know you're gay."

I felt true embarrassment rise through my body and face, I shrank away from him. How could he possibly know? I had so many questions about my own sexuality…how could my little brother have all the answers? It made no sense. At all. It was totally ridiculous…what else did he know?

I looked at him horrified.

He remained cynical. "Come on, Seto…purple trench coat? Neat freak? The Sound of Music?" The Sound of Music had been my favorite movie since I was four-years-old. Hey, what? Some things stay with you from your childhood! Right?

I was about to deny all that, but then I thought: What's the point? Who was I trying to discourage? Mokuba or myself? It seemed to be myself.

I collapsed. My back curved downward and my face sank into my hands. I was shaking a little, with realization comes hardship, after all.

Mokuba moved closer to me and I soon felt a small hand on my back. "It's ok, Seto. I don't think any less of you!"

Partially, I lifted my head away from my hands to speak. "I know, Mokuba…it's just…this is…" Was I really going to be that much of a wimp and admit how taxing everything was on me? How detrimental these feelings were to my overall health, my lack of sleep and stress? Was I really going to admit all this to my little brother? Really? Yes, I was. "…very difficult…" There it was out. I was afraid of Mokuba's reaction…but he seemed understanding.

"Yeah, but…if I was you, I wouldn't…well, I wouldn't worry so much."

I turned on him, startling him slightly. "Why not?"

His gaze darted around the room nervously. "Well, I just wouldn't…that's all."

There was something he wasn't telling me. I was not a complete idiot. "Mokuba, tell me. Now."

My little brother rubbed the back of his neck. "I really shouldn't, Seto…I promised…I'm no squealer!"

"No one's here to make that claim, Mokuba. But I am your older brother. You have to tell me if it is relevant to the situation." I could twist him into talking by simply mentioning our relationship. Cruel? No. Just tactful.

"Well, alright, you are my nii-sama…" He looked back at me through wide eyes that were dying to tell me something. "Joey told me that he loved you, too."

I blinked. So it was true. The knowledge surprised me somewhat, but I wasn't in utter shock over it, because the mutt had told me this himself…I was just in doubt about it from his earlier denial. "He said that, Mokuba?"

He nodded. "Mmhhmm! While you were sleeping he told me. It was so cute…but he made me swear not to tell anyone, so you have to act like you didn't hear it from me, ok?"

I smiled. He really was a sweet kid. "Sure, Otōto."

"Thank you, Seto." He sighed shortly in relief and stared at the wall in deep thought.

I was confused. I once believed that the only course of action would be to kick Wheeler out of my home for good. But now that seemed cruel, a waste of time and emotion. Impossible even.

"I don't understand, Seto," my little brother interjected out of nowhere. "If you both love each other, why don't you just tell each other? Why are you playing all these silly games?"

"I don't know." Why were we? Because we were afraid of each other's feelings? Afraid of being turned down? Even then…it still made no sense. Well, then, I would have to end the games. Lay my cards on the table for him to see. Nothing worse than the pain of not knowing could be returned.

"Seto…" Mokuba said. He knew what I was thinking. I knew what he was thinking. We had that way with each other. I pulled him into another tight hug. He wasn't expecting it but he enjoyed it all the same with an eventual smile on his face.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite little brother?" I smiled down on him. He had helped me realize my feelings. For that I would be ever thankful.

Mokuba seemed surprised. "No…"

"Well, you are." I ruffled his hair a little. "I'm going to try and show it more, Mokuba. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me."

We sat there for a moment longer and then I decided, "Mokuba, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Ok. I'm not really tired, though…" As if to betray him, a wide yawn escaped his mouth directly after he said this.

I smiled. "Come on. And take that rabbit with you." So, I half carried, half walked my little brother to his room and tucked him in bed. I told him good night and waited—under strict command—until he closed his eyes. I left as quietly as I could.

Outside in the hallway, I wondered: Which way was Wheeler's room? I had honestly never seen which guest room Mokuba had given him, and it was too late to ask my little brother now, so, I would just have to take it how I saw fit. I figured anyway that the only room with an open door would be Wheeler's. It didn't seem like him to close his doors, judging by the way he had his own room. So I traveled all the way down to the end of an unreasonably long hallway—(a place of isolation, it seemed, from the rest of the house, probably chosen by Wheeler when he was pissed off having to be here)—until I found the first open door.

Sure enough, when I looked inside, there was Wheeler, sprawled out across his bed in an undignified manner that would only depict such a mutt. One of his legs and an arm hung oddly off the side of the large bed, (too large for Wheeler). His sheets were twisted around his body confusedly, showing bare skin of legs, back and partially his chest, (as he was lying on his side). Accidentally, I noticed that the only thing he wore was a pair of old, tattered boxers. A blonde rag of hair was the only hint of head that could be seen from the view I had of him.

I froze, unable to move from that spot. Such thoughts that were passing through my mind, seeing him sleeping in such a way, bringing up feelings in me that I would have undoubtedly preferred to keep at bay. This was not the way I wanted to start my meeting with Wheeler. And why had I chosen such a time to talk with Wheeler? It was late in the night, he was already asleep.

My thoughts strayed as I stared deeply at him. What was he dreaming about? I hoped that he was having pleasant dreams…of whatever it was that Wheeler enjoyed most in life. If I could, I would have gone into his dreams as a fly on the wall…just to see what he thought about. Get into his mind, but not hurt anything. I was just so wonderfully curious about him.

I moved closer to his bed, taking my very first steps into his room. The room in which I would be spending a lot more time in future. The carpet met my socked feet and I looked at it mockingly. Did those pieces of carpet fiber even know how lucky they were to be stepped on daily by such a person as Joey?

Yes…Joey…he really wasn't a Wheeler anymore, was he?

Up close, I could see that Joey had his face tilted slightly between his hair and the pillow, leaving just enough space so he could breathe. A thick, pink tongue lolled out of his mouth as he took each breath. I smirked. Just like a dog, Joey…

Gently, (ever so gently), I reached out my hand to his face. Even more gently, (so gently it was like I barely even touched his tantalizing skin), I brushed away his blonde bangs and hooked them behind his ear. I just thought that he would be more comfortable without bangs tickling his closed eyelids.

Looking at his face now, so very close to him, I found my organs turn warm and melt into liquid. He looked so peaceful when he slept…I had seen him sleep only once before this time, but it never failed to amaze me how much of a beautiful occurrence it was. I said it before and I will say it again, (only this time I will say it with dignity and not run from the thought like a coward): He looked like an angel.

"Angel," I said, barely a whisper.

For a moment, I just stared at him with my own thoughts of, (for the first legitimate time), heaven. Was that what I felt when I stared at Joey? Heaven? Was this the thing that he found in his dreams making him smile so, even with his tongue hanging out? I blinked and contemplated this as Joey, right before my eyes, brought his tongue back in his mouth to say, "Seto…" in a low, dreamy voice.

My eyes widened and I held my breath, afraid of him opening his eyes. Was I caught? After a few moments still sleeping, I realized that this was not the case. Joey was simply dreaming about me.

I smirked. Heaven, was it? No I was wrong. I could not possibly be Joey's heaven. The idea was ridiculous.

Yet, even so…he seemed to be having pleasant dreams of me. My confidence boosted at this notion. I moved before I even thought about it. My feet seemed to walk themselves over to the other side of his bed. My body went and laid itself on his queen-sized mattress, next to his warm body. My arm wrapped itself around Joey's waist and my leg curled itself between his long skinny legs. Finally, my head rested itself on Joey's bare shoulder, roughly inhaling his entire delicious aroma in great happiness.

What did he smell like? Old, dried sweat, of course, a little bit. But the predominant smell was that of maple syrup. I know it sounds strange that a man would smell like syrup, but he really did. I was having images of Mokuba drowning my pancakes in it and saying that maple syrup was sweet and all natural, just the way I liked it. Perhaps it was some cologne he used…or maybe it was all in my mind, but I have no doubts about it. Joey really did smell like this syrup.

It smelled very nice. I normally don't have too much of a fetish for syrup or anything, (too sweet), but Joey smelled just like an angel should: heavenly.

The feel of his skin was so soft it was driving me insane…however, I noticed some light scars on his sides and back. Most likely from his father, but maybe from some gang he was once a part of. It didn't matter…I just wanted to kiss those scars away, realizing the inevitable pain they had brought to my puppy at one time.

My puppy? Yes…he was…mine…Slowly, not wanting to tear my eyes away from his body, I lowered my eyelids and drowned myself in the sensuous aroma and touch of him until I felt sleep pull my thoughts into blissful emptiness…

On the borderline of pure unconsciousness, I uncomfortably felt the warm body between my arms and legs move. My eyes wrenched open with surprise. Joey was staring at me with those large chocolaty eyes he had.

We stared at each other.

I looked into the eyes of the boy that I had killed so many people for. The eyes of a boy that had taken up all of my thoughts for days. The boy that had stolen my heart so childishly, yet so undeniably. For the first time looking deeply at them, I was not afraid. Nor was he.

There was nothing we could say to explain how we felt. By my actions and by Wheeler's lack of action, it was painstakingly obvious.

So it was with confidence that I unwrapped my arm from his waist and brought it up to his head. With a force so light, I pushed his head toward mine and locked our lips in a kiss. The kiss was delicate, as if we were afraid to break the moment for even a second. We did not exchange saliva or even move toward such things. It was merely just a brushing of lips. But the simplest of touches can sometimes spark the greatest of reactions. When we pulled away, it just took a glance in each others' eyes for permission to go on.

Like magnets, our lips smacked together passionately, crushing each other enjoyably, and tasting curiously. Joey tasted like honey, or something even sweeter, I can't describe it unless given his delicious saliva again.

I was the one who put out my tongue and licked his teeth, asking once more for permission. He opened his jaw willingly and our tongues met in a rolling tumble for dominance. I explored his mouth freely and tasted every bit of it before realizing that we both needed air.

We pulled away, Joey adding a small moan of need at the end. I looked into him deeply and said, "I love, Joey." He nodded. "I love you, too."

Words were no longer necessary.

I wrapped my arms around his body fully once more and curled my legs around his waist, pressing my arousal into his stomach. As I feathered small kisses around his face and down his neck, savoring the sweet, soft touch of his skin, he shakily unbuttoned and removed my shirt. I would have been embarrassed about the scars if he hadn't seen them countless times before.

Instead, I used this opportunity to grind our naked chests together and elicited a clear moan from his mouth. The sound of it pushed me into an even deeper pool of lust and need. My only thoughts were of calming this want that raged through my body.

Joey and I were both panting heavily, but he managed somehow to sink down on my body and slowly—tantalizingly slow—remove my pants. I gasped as he lightly brushed my erection, but sighed in the release of the captivity my pants had created.

As his head moved back up my body, he planted kisses on the scars embedded there. I squeezed my eyes shut at the euphoria that spread through me with this. He was…calming the pain of so many years…his lips were so soft, so delicious…how I loved those lips…kissing and soothing the burning emotional ache of all those scars. I tried my best to suppress a moan as I felt his hands roam around my chest and some of my back in small, fiery touches that felt so good they actually hurt. He touched every scar, not neglecting any one of them. I pushed his head downward, silently begging him to continue.

I felt his touches descend on my body again. Through all the need, I managed a small tingle of nervousness about where this was going.

"Joey…" I said, weakly, thinking that maybe we should talk about this before we actually did it, but then forgot all about talking as his fingers curled under the elastic waist of my boxers. I gasped and swore in Japanese at the unfair slowness in his removal of them.

When he finally finished with that, he sent shivers up my spine as he gently ghosted his fingers across my thighs over and over. I whimpered pitifully with need, forgetting for a moment who I actually was. He kissed them then, hearing my whimpers, and I had to bite my lips to keep from loudly vocalizing my need.

Suddenly he sat up and pushed on top of me. When we had sex, I let him dominate me only because it seemed like he was the one with more experience. However, I silently promised myself that next time it would not be so and Wheeler would be the one moaning and begging me to go harder.

After all was done, Joey lay on my chest breathing lightly and tickling my skin with his exhalations. I was petting his head and contemplating things about what we had just done and what it meant for the future. I was certainly sure of everything now, what my preference was, how I felt about Joey, and how he felt about me. I wondered excitingly where we could take our feelings for each other—I had never been in love and never been loved by someone else as much as Joey did.

"Joey," I whispered, unsure if he was asleep.

"Yeah, Seto?" Apparently not.

"That was the first time I've ever enjoyed being with someone." It was true. I was by no means a virgin, but the only things keeping from being one were odd nights of uncertainty with women whom I didn't really like that always ended with me being depressed for an unknown reason. I suddenly knew that reason.

He sat up and looked at me with those brilliant eyes. "Yeah?"

I nodded and smirked.

He smiled a wonderful smile and laid his head back down again. "I really do love ya', Seto."

I re-commenced my petting of his golden-yellow hair. "I love you too. Now sleep, Joey. I foresee a lot of explaining ahead of us."

"Yeah, me too. G'night, Seto."

"Good night, puppy."

"Hey…I'm no…puppy…" The word "puppy" was said with less force as Joey had descended into sleep once again. It had been a tiring night for him, I was sure.

I sighed and decided that I should probably sleep as well. There were perhaps hard times to come. The world doesn't readily accept people like Joey and me, I was fully aware of this. But at the moment, I just didn't care. I thought, we're in love. Isn't that all that matters?

I was wrong of course, but that night, I had no way of knowing this. Sleep came easily and was not at all plagued with nightmares. I thought that everything would work out fine…

But nothing ever works out fine in real life.

A/N: Ok, is that an evil ending? I hope not, I mean, I put lots of happiness in this chapter…oh and, my apologies, but that's all I'm writing on the lemon—Sorry, Kiddies! I am just too paranoid what with site monitoring, parental controls, and my own skills, so that's all you're going to get with this story. Yeah…and I also apologize that this was so agonizingly long…wow…the longest chapter so far! Did that bother any of you? I hope not. I didn't mean for that to happen, it just kind of did…sorry!

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews of my last chapter, I'm so glad people are actually reading, it's like amazing…please review, I love you all so very much!


	9. Road's End

Ah yes, well…all good things must come to an end…(tears)…sorry everyone! Please tell me if this all ended too soon. I would like to know! One final chapter and then an epilogue kind of thing…yeah. It's so so so so sad…

This chapter is kind of fluffy, at least a lot of it in the beginning, but in a lot of other places as well…I hope no one is banning the fluff! I mean, this story looked like it was going to be kind of fluff-free for a while but as long as I'm ending it really soon I thought it would be ok.

Oh and my apologies for not updating in like years…I normally like to wait two weeks at most, but wow, I couldn't get it together in a whole month! So sorry. I was just so confused and had no idea about where I was going to go with this story. I've been kind of busy too, what with the new Harry Potter book coming out and everything, (lol, I don't own that). My apologies! Anyway, thanks for so many reviews, I love you people so much…

Response to my Reviews:

x close the spaces x: Hello, again! Aww...thanks for worshipping! Lol, I guess every author needs their story to be worshipped every now and then, right? Wow, you liked the chapter that much? So glad to hear it, thanks a lot! Wow, ok, the whole story…you are so kind to me! A million thank yous. Yeah, most of the time Seto needs to stop being a stubborn fool…but what can we say? It only works out for him once and a while, when he realizes this! Hmm…I was thinking of writing another KaiJou story…I must think of ideas, lol. Oh yes…the monitoring…(sighs). What can we do, alas? Thanks for all your thoughts and for your review, please read this next chapter, I want to hear what you think!

"kaibajoey1": Hi! What's up? Get my e-mail? Cool! (It's fun to e-mail you...lol). Smell of new chapters? Hmm…(sniffs computer screen loudly)…I only smell glass. Wait…does glass have a smell? Whatever. Your boyfriend hates the hyper-ness? Well…give him my apologies; it is after all my fault. You thought the lemon idea was good? Why, thank you! I just wanted to be safe, you know? I agree, though, if this story gets kicked off, I don't consider myself visiting this site very much ever again. But you think so, too? Wow, thanks! Memorizing…well, I already mentioned my awe of your greatness in the e-mails. You're not creepy…I've seen creepier, my friend. I updated! I know you'll read, so no room for begging there…until next we speak! Ttyl!

daughterofanubis: Hello, daughterofanubis! Thanks for re-finding my story! And for saying that you love it…thanks a bunch! You think that chapter eight was the best chapter yet? Cool. Of lemony goodness, I agree. I mean, I love it and I already know that you do, so who has any disagreements on this? Thanks for the compliments…they mean a lot to me coming from such a great authoress…I hope you read this chapter, I'd love to know what you think!

M15t4k5n: Welcome back from vacation! (gives welcome back present of Chapter 8) You like? (Oh and I swear I did not know you were going on vacation when I updated…lol). Perfect? OMG, you spoil me…the ending was fun, wasn't it? You didn't expect it? Hmm, what were you expecting to happen, just curious? I didn't really want to pave the way in silver and make it so obvious that that was going to happen, you know? Yeah. My wording? Wow, thanks! I make an extra effort to do that, it's so cool when someone actually notices! Favorite authors? Wow…thank you so much…(tears). That was so nice of you. I hope you read and review this chapter, your reviews rock!

yami'skoi: Hello, Tsumi! Every age should read yaoi? I think not. Maybe for mild education, but certainly no lemons! Pain in the darkness for Seto. Check. It totally fit, don't you think? Hot loving? Yes, you're definitely Tsumi. At least, the Tsumi I know and love! Limes are fun, too, you know! Yes, Jou really cares for little Seto. He cries more than once in my stories, I don't know why I make him so wimpy, he's really not at all. Highest love? Well then it belongs to both of them, eh? Eh? OK. Of course Jou would take care of his lover. Highest love, yes? Aww…you can steal from me any time, Tsumi. Or well at least when I say it's ok. And it is ok. Lol. Never mind, I'm rambling. Why wouldn't you have gone into Seto's room, again? I didn't get that. Seto in the shower…(drools)…Oh sorry. Is it that obvious? (wipes drool stain) Oh, well, I guess it is. It was fun, alright? You can't say it wasn't fun. Predictable? Really? Awww…I didn't mean for it to be. Damn! That sucks. Well, at least you enjoyed it. I hope everyone else did. Seto forgets his eloquent training around Jou-chan. Because, he loves him…Umm…ok, wait, why did you write the same thing twice? (blinks confusedly) Why was that again? Lol, no, I wrote it the way I wanted to write it, but now that I look at that sentence, I realize that it did sound like I meant something else there. Ehe? Sorry. No you're not wrong, you're right. Mokie is pretending to have innocence, I mean think about what happened to him throughout his life, he must not have that much innocence left in him, yes? Death…yes, I agree. Speak more truth, dear Tsumi! Oh sorry, ehe, forget that. Bravery for Mokuba. Two helpings. Kazuki's real character was a sadist, I hope I didn't make Mokuba like that in my story! Yeah, Mokuba's comments on how Seto was gay were meant to be taken as humor. Light humor, of course, because they're all true, but I laughed while writing it, so it's ok that you pissed yourself. No not EVERY part of his body...perhaps…just read on. Ow! Why did you slap me because you were hot? That's not very fair, Tsumi. Yeah, you just named all the reasons why I shan't write a lemon. All of them right there. Thank you so much for saying that I am a great author…I want to stop doubting myself if only for the reasons you and everyone else keeps telling me…and you're right across the pond/puddle/major Atlantic Ocean. That makes me feel so much better. Thanks for the review, bye!

"Muchacha": Hi! I like Seto, too, you know? Yes, he is still human even after all he's been through. His inner monologues are what make him the very Seto we know and worship! Oh, sorry, I meant to write, "we know and like", yes, I'll stick with that story. He's partially driven by his inner emotions, even when he doesn't know it, you know? Wow, I did that well on Joey? Cool! I didn't know that. The attraction changes Kaiba as it would anyone else, I guess. Actually no that's wrong. It changes him more because he's never felt anything like that before. I love that chapter, too, I'll be honest with you. Yay for Joey's vocabulary! Love drunk Seto? It's possible, but not likely. Think of who we're dealing with, here! Major romance, yes! I love that, I do. I hope I don't put too much in it…let me know if I ever do, please. I must know! And you would be the gauge, so thank you for it. Bless Seto's POV all the way! Thanks for your review, please send another one for this chapter! I love hearing from you!

FireieGurl: Thanks for reviewing Chapter 4, feel free to read the rest if you want. As you can clearly see, if you've reached this chapter, they do make it out alive. I'm not too mean to make them both die like that, lol. Thanks for complimenting my stuff, hope to hear more from you.

Hazel Beka: Hello, again! So glad you enjoyed this chapter. Well, Joey wasn't really an official seme, it was just a one time thing while Seto got the hang of it, alright? I do like seme, Joey, though…I'll be honest with you. Thanks you didn't have to say that about my chapter, cool of you, dear reviewer. I know you love me. And vice versa, yes? I try to update soon, but it is difficult. That's ok, I know you love this story as well, so you didn't really have to put it on your favs, but I do not mind at all! Thanks so much for it! Yay! Thanks for telling me as well. I hope you review Chapter 9, it would mean a lot to me.

"Meg Sehn": Nice to hear from you! You think that was some of the best yaoi you've read in a while? Wow…that was totally unfairly good of you. Not that I mind…lol. Thank you so much for saying so-! I noticed that most fics can be choppy, like you mentioned it, and…mine…wasn't? Cool. I wasn't sure if it was, sometimes I can't tell if it is because I have such a hard time actually proofreading my work, it is difficult to read your own stuff, you know? I liked the last chapter, too…lol…it was fun! I won't be writing any lemons, but if you're ok with that then so am I, so…anyway, thanks for reviewing, it was so cool to get it! Please R&R this chapter…I want to know what you think.

"Green Eggs and Ham": Hi! Did you like my e-mail? Was it ok? I hope I got it right…lol…No, no, no…that's not nearly the end of the story! Like I said at the beginning, it's certainly not over yet. Vague? You mean, like, you didn't like it or didn't understand what he was talking about? Seto foreshadows often, it was meant to make you wonder, as well. You liked the chapter? Cool! Thanks. Schism? Yes that's a cool word, as well…lol. I'm glad you enjoy "vindictive". Many people poison their bullets, it's actually quite common and effective for, err, D.B.'s line of work. Interesting? I think so! I do in fact think that Mokuba feels vindictive every day, but at least he got Seto to admit his feelings, that's right. The Sound of Music was out there? You think? I don't…honestly, it seems sort of believable to me…but whatever. I liked Joey sewing the wound, too. I couldn't make it any way else, you know? I can't sew…but hey, that doesn't make me less of a person, right? Of course not…just keep telling yourself that…You can't see Joey sewing? Think about it. He's had to take care of himself and his alcoholic dad for years and years, somewhere along the line he would have to learn to sew. I think I will keep writing…glad you liked the chapter, again. Please read and review…I can't wait to hear from you! Sorry D.B. didn't come back…that's not too sad is it?

yamijenny: Thanks. I liked it too…lol. Please R&R!

Sakurascorpion19: Thanks for both your reviews! I loved how you did that, sending a review for the first chapter, and then the current last chapter. It was very smart of you. Yay! Thanks for complimenting my descriptions, it is one of the things I try to stress the most in writing, and you encouraged me greatly! You loved the story! Wonderful! Thanks. Perfect? Oh…I am so spoiled by such an excellent reviewer! Seto's thoughts are nice areas to elaborate, don't you think? I mean, it's not really stressed in the anime or the manga, so, hey, someone has to do it! I love Seto, too, so nothing bad really could have happened. I will try to write more stories after this…but hopefully you'll be there to review them. Please drop a review for this chapter, I'd love to hear what you think of it!

Ru-Chan: Thanks for reviewing. Rushed? You think so? Hmm…can I ask where, like, if you could give me an example? I mean, I hate when things are rushed, so I'd like to improve upon it, if you could give me an example or two. Thanks! Joey and Seto are cute…Mokuba is just adorable, lol. No, the story is not over, bittersweet endings like that are too evil to be the actual finish of the story. But you want it to end? Hmm…Please read and review. Your criticism is very constructive to my story, (but you probably already knew that, didn't you?), thanks!

Fire Kitten: Yes, I am indeed evil! But don't cry. I've updated for you, at least, yes? Ok, thank you, thank you, thank you, I loved those parts as well, (lol). Thanks! My resolutions are the only thing to keep this story alive, at times, so it's good you sad that. Yay for sex-like scene. Seto's descriptions? You like? Great! Thanks. Mokuba would never abandon his brother. It's impossible. He's the little brother, they have an impenetrable bond, ne? My happiness makes it look up. Lol. That makes me feel so much better, thank you. No! That's not the end…I'm sorry I made it sound like that…(cries). Sorry! Wow, there is more! Thanks for all your compliments and for reviewing this long into the story, that's cool. Can't wait to hear from you!

Xaio-Darkcloud: Hello. Yes…I understand all that parental business, but umm, like, did you like the chapter? I just wanted to know, because it sort of seemed like you were all confused by it or something…anyway, my stories have to be consistent, I am compulsive, girl. Lol, no not really. Thanks for reviewing, please review this chapter!

Prettyraven91: Hi! Aww, was it really that wonderful? Lol, thank you so much for saying so! It means a lot to an author when someone says that, really. It was only a half of a lemon, but whatever you say. I'm glad you enjoyed this, hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much…please read and review! It was nice getting your review.

**_Warning:_** This story contains yaoi, (malexmale), and many adult themes including violence, blood, and the like. Please, people…I doubt any of you who read the last chapter don't know this, but, if you have a problem—JUST DON'T READ IT! I'm begging here.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO…sadly…

**Chapter 9: Road's End**

My eyes fluttered open at about 9:00 in the morning the next day. It was considerably late, for a person such as myself that rose with the sun. But you already knew that. I looked around the room with pleasant certainty, willingly remembering the events that had brought me into this room and the events that had transpired afterward.

I didn't need to look down to know that Joey was laying on me still. I had felt him in my sleep. We were connected, now, our presences forever embedded in each other's minds. Just the way I liked it.

He was sleeping so innocently; body rising and falling with my own breathing, mouth open and snoring despite the tongue still lolling out of his mouth, eyes closed, but fluttering slightly at some various dream he was having, (of me?), with his blonde hair splayed all across my chest in a scratchy yet sensual way. I couldn't possibly wake him by moving in the slightest. It was too perfect. Instead, I allowed myself a small smile, (why was that becoming easier to do these days?), and laid back down, abandoning all thoughts of moving until my lover decided to open his eyes.

My lover…the sound of that. He really could be called that now, no way around it. I wasn't entirely sure of the bounds that came with that title, (for by all necessary means I was his lover as well), but I knew that whatever it was, nothing could be more demanding than having to kill my employers. I felt I was ready for the trials of love.

I stared at the ceiling contemplating the course of my life. Never had there been any room for happiness. Could I possibly allow myself to have some after so long in abstinence? Slowly I realized the formation of a knot in the center of chest. I was going to have to change my life for this boy…well, more than it was already changed, of course. Could I…do that? I had never been in a true mutual relationship before now, what if I failed? What if I didn't give him enough love? What if he stopped loving me after only a night's worth of sex? What if…what if he left me as soon as he awoke from his sleep?

Violently, I shook my head to clear that thought. But like usual, the bad images never truly leave a person once they've considered them. There would always be the possibility that Joey would leave me, no matter how much he said he loved me. Could I really trust him with my heart?

"There's barely any heart to give," I told myself, (Joey slept on). That was true. Would Wheeler even want me? Did I even…deserve him? With all these thoughts the knot just became ever more tangled, I would never sort it out again.

After a few more minutes of pure dread of these steps I was taking into love, I felt a soft stirring of the second coat of flesh on me. I looked down. A pair of melting brown eyes met my own in a soft drizzle of chocolate syrup on clear sea water, homogenizing after a few moments of separation, only to be lost in a swirl of sameness, occupation of two mixtures at once.

"Morning, Seto…" his soft voice cooed, still gruff from sleep. He looked sleepy, but undoubtedly happy to see me. I gave him a small smile and tried my best to banish the thoughts I had been having.

He moved himself into a laying-down position on top of me. "Well, this feels familiar," I said, surprised to find that my own voice was hoarse as well. Perhaps it was the only thing that became of a night of pure screaming as I had just had.

Joey smiled mischievously and laid kisses in a vertical line, trailing down from my neck to my abdomen. Happily, I closed my eyes in brace of this unexpected pleasure.

He stopped after only a few moments and I was slightly disappointed, but didn't have time to lament. Joey had just leapt into a sitting position on my stomach and was telling me, "So this was what a brilliant CEO's hair looks like in the morning."

Self-conscious now, I ran a hand through it, feeling myself blush a little.

He chuckled. "Aww, now ya' messed it up!"

"Sorry," I said and sighed. The thoughts still loomed in my mind. I felt guilty for having them there in Joey's presence, it probably showed by the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Should I lie?

There was a pause in his speech but he quickly repaired it by saying, "Oh, dat's great, Seto. Lie to me. I can see we're off to a great start."

I sat up briskly, inadvertently pushing him off me. I left the bed and moved toward the random piles on the floor where my clothes lay.

"What the…" His voice trailed off and he watched me move around for a while. Then he said. "You have a nice ass, Seto. Did ya' know dat?"

I turned around and stared at him, (it wasn't really a glare), shocked at his openness. I had indeed forgotten that I was not wearing anything, it had just felt so…natural with him. I wasn't even aware of it until he mentioned it.

He was lying in an undignified yet extremely provocative position on the bed. I fought the urge to jump on him. "What?" he asked, still smiling.

I sighed and resumed my gathering of clothes. It was more difficult than you would think, they were scattered everywhere.

"Oh wait a minute…I think I see wha's goin' on here."

I stopped. "Oh do you?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. You're one o' them 'Hit 'n Quit' types, ain't ya?" I stared at him blankly, unable to make sense of one word he had just said. He saw my confusion and explained, "Ya' know…one night o' fun and then ya' done?"

What? Oh no, no…I…he…he was totally wrong. Resolving steadily to keep my cool, I said, "Of course I'm not one of those pathetic people. Don't be stupid."

He squirmed to his knees and yelled, (really yelled, like at the top of his lungs), "Well, then WHAT THE HELL?"

I dropped the clothes and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. How to explain this…would he even care? I opened me mouth, but then closed it when I realized I had nothing to say.

"What are ya' afraid of, Seto? Just frickin' say it!" He was getting frustrated with me, I couldn't possibly blame him. I was getting frustrated with myself.

"Everything…" I said stupidly. Why was this so hard to admit?

Silence. He moved closer to me, but still didn't touch me. "What are ya' sayin'?"

I turned away from him. I was so ashamed of myself. I was acting like a child, scared of everything, whispering their fears into their mother's ear. "It's just…" I began weakly. "I've never…done…anything like this before." I had rushed the ending, having to just get it out there.

"Anything like what?" he asked.

"I've never…loved anyone before now." I felt like crying. This was all so very pathetic. Why did I have to cry at the most inappropriate times?

Joey waited one more second and then wrapped his arms around both my shoulders. His head resting against mine he said, "Ok, well…so?"

Quickly, I turned my head and kissed his forehead roughly. "I don't want you to leave me."

He seemed to enjoy the kiss, but when it was over a confused expression entered his face. "Why would I leave you?"

That one question seemed to obliterate all my fears in one single blow. I had been wrong, Joey was loyal. How could I have possibly doubted him?

I smiled serenely at him. "I don't know."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, Seto…" he said gave me a crushing hug. "You think too much." I nodded. It was true. "I mean, sometimes…you know, ya' just gotta take things as they come. Right now, I know dat I love you and you already said dat you love me, so…we'll just take it from here and see how it goes, ok?"

"Ok." It seemed like a reasonable offer to me.

I couldn't help but be amazed at me lover's ability to reason. Usually this was not at all his area of expertise, but maybe I had underestimated him. And also, it was undeniable how incredibly sexy he was being in all of this. My strong little puppy…the name was practically an anomaly all by itself. I loved it.

Casually, I shifted myself onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. With a small smile I kissed his lips passionately and twirled my fingers through his hair intensely. I pushed him down with my body and we both laughed lightly and a little devilishly. The heated kisses continued until the sound of the phone bursting alive pulled us apart with a force like an electric shock. Joey had given a loud yelp and I had literally jumped off him and was standing adjacent to the phone as we stood there panting and trying to recollect ourselves.

The mutt began cackling evilly.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, smirking a little at the sound of his maniacal laughter.

"You…looked…so…scared…" he was literally hysterical at this point.

I know I should have felt embarrassed by that, but I didn't. "So did you," I remarked, but he continued his bout.

The phone was ringing still…damn it to hell. Why had I ever installed phone lines in my guest rooms? Why? I sighed and answered it, "Hello, Kaiba?"

"Mr. Kaiba!" That voice. I knew it…from somewhere…oh where had I heard that voice before?

Then I remembered like a flash. "Ah, Miss Markston. How are things at the Attendance Office?"

"Oh they're fine, Mr. Kaiba, I just wanted you to know…there has been news of that case you wanted me to follow, the one with the mafia and that boy Wheeler?"

"Is that so? How interesting. Oh, did you get my flowers?"

She began stammering. "Oh…oh, well, um…yes, yes I did. They were very beautiful, sir, thank you. Thank you," she repeated.

"It was my pleasure. And my honor." I let that sink for a moment. "Now, then, you had news, I believe you said?"

"Oh right, yes, of course…" she laughed nervously. "The news, yes, I can't believe I forgot about that…Anyway, yes. The school is a-buzz with the information…you've been absent for such a long time now, and Wheeler's been absent right along with you, it all seems so suspicious. If the police were investigating, I'm sure you would have been questioned a thousand times over by now!"

Joey was staring at me curiously while I talked with her but eventually he got bored and began rounding up his own clothing and dressing. A slight sense of disappoint sunk through me that we could not play a little more, but the lonely woman kept me busy with her incessant chatter for too long to have expected anything different.

"Oh, and are you feeling alright, sir, have you been ill?"

I shook myself from watching Joey get dressed, and said, "No, Miss Markston, I am fine. I have merely been…taking care of some business during my leave. It was extremely urgent. Now, you were saying?"

"Right, right, glad to hear it. Now. I was watching that news channel on T.V. and I heard some fascinating stuff! The newscaster said that ten bodies were found in the place where the old Mafia used to meet, you know, that really suspicious place where we thought they still met and the police were avoiding investigation? It was like a dentist office or something…"

"I know the one."

"Yes. Ten bodies! And killed by what looked like knives…they even said, with a little incredulity, it was possible a sword was used...but isn't that the silliest thing you ever heard, sir?"

"Quite." People could be so ignorant sometimes.

"Of course. They said some of the bodies were too disfigured to be recognized, for it was a brutal killing, really it was, but the authorities claimed that some of the dead had bounties placed on their heads from countries like France, Germany, Russia…they said there were mob-relations attached to all of them. All of them! Isn't that interesting?"

"I see. That piece of information is quite disturbing… It seems that someone has decided to end this by themselves, does it not?"

"Who do you think?"

I smirked from my spot on the other line. "I'm sure I know as much as you yourself, Miss Markston." This was dangerous, but fun.

I could tell, even though all she did was giggle like a school girl, that she enjoyed feeling on the same plane as I was. "Well," she resigned after a bit. "Still no news about Wheeler…there has been a missing persons report filed for a few days now, everyone misses him here at school, they wonder where their hero has gone to! For he is like an urban legend, almost by himself, he's broken so many rules…it's amazing. Although, I heard rumors about him…not so nice things to be honest…"

"Well, you know how things get blown out of proportion. And personally, I don't care that much for gossip. Is there anyone in particular that you noticed loathed his disappearance more than usual?" I knew that there would be. Yugi. His friends. I wanted to know, though, if they had done anything drastic. I wouldn't put it past them.

"Anyone in particular? Well, those three kids he always hangs around with…umm, one of them I know is Yugi Motou…such a nice boy, he really is. For Christmas one year, he gave me a gift." She laughed. "Isn't that sweet?"

I felt a twinge of hate stir in my spirit. Yugi. Such a goody-goody straight boy. Follow all the rules. Give Christmas presents to the widow in the attendance office. Get all the badges in Boy Scouts. Such an American wonder boy…

Joey nudged my shoulder and offered me clothing, which I accepted with a smile and put on, shifting the phone to the crevice between my shoulder and my head. I tried to ignore those feelings of rivalry I felt for Yugi. My loathing of him went deeper than the fact that he won the Nicest Person Award. It was the fact that he had destroyed my pride. My reputation.

But I couldn't help but feel that all those thought were somehow…superficial. Don't you think? I mean, when everything was still normal, there was always the option for me that if worse came to worse I could always set it up so Yugi had a falling-out with the Mafia and I could finally carry out my duty willingly, but whenever I came to that notion, I would always stop myself. I could not wish death, death by my hand, on anyone except my stepfather. Not even my worst enemy. If your hate of someone doesn't reach the point of death, how can you claim to actually "loathe"? Yugi and I…we just had a different relationship, more complex than mere hatred. It had always been like that, it seemed. We were never friends, of course, we hated each other. But, I would not kill him and he had saved my life more than once, so it was like an entangled web of dislike and respect that confused anyone who wasn't involved.

My apologies, I've digressed.

Miss Regina Markston was still chattering away about Yugi and even his perfect dancing girlfriend Téa, when I stopped her. "Miss Markston, I understand. You do not need to continue."

"And then the girl said—oh, I'm sorry, of course. I…do tend to rattle on and on often when I think I have something to say, thank you for stopping me, I know that I can become burdensome."

"Think nothing of it." She was an odd person…did she hate herself, or was she just sucking up? Whatever, it was of no consequence to me. "Anyway, I have another request of you, my dear."

"Oh, do you? Well, I'd be happy to comply!"

"Of course you would. Now, listen carefully. I want you to drop this case completely."

"Wha—but—…"

"Drop the case. Pretend you never even heard of this mafia and pretend none of these words and actions ever transpired between the two of us. I am to return to school tomorrow, and my intuition tells me that with the mafia off his tail Wheeler will soon be back as well. There is no more need for your boundless sources of information. I thank you for all you have done, but…all good things must come to an end."

"But…but…sir…"

"I apologize if you were set on continuing. But there is nothing either of us can do."

There was a moment of silence and I was sure that she truly was disappointed. Oh God tell me that I wasn't going to have to send her another bouquet of flowers to keep her quiet. But then, to my surprise, she said, "I understand, sir. After all…it was only a case, nothing really important."

That was a relief. "I'm so glad you agree, Miss Markston. I'll see you around the Attendance Office. Have a good one." Normally when someone said that, it meant have a good day, but I meant it as "have a good life". I was never going to speak to her again, ever. If I could help it…

I hung up on her directly. Joey was sitting on the bed staring at me much in the way that a dog would if it did not understand something. His head was tilted to the side, the eyes widened and a look of curiosity on his face. I looked at him and forced down a smile, I didn't want him to think I was making fun of him or something. So instead I just stared and said, "I guess it's officially over."

He nodded slowly then said, "Yeah. But, uh, exactly who are ya' sendin' flowers to at the Attendance Office?"

I laughed shortly. Of course now I realized how bad that must have sounded from someone who was not listening in on the conversation. "I did it for information and for coverage. It's…not how it sounds."

Joey's mouth emerged into an eventual smile. "Oh, ok. Good, because, you know, man, Yugi does dat, for Chris' sake."

I closed my eyes and shook my head in disgust. (But going back to my original argument…could it be considered true disgust?) "I know. But never mind that runt. Would you—.."

"Hey, that's my best bud ya' talkin' about!"

Oh, I had quiet forgotten. Joey…that was the same Joey I had been arguing with for years, ever since he started high school two years after me. He was still…Yugi's best friend. That knowledge sunk through me and left a stabbing, bitter pain in its wake. "I'm sorry I offended him. Although you must admit…he is unnaturally short." I offered that last part with an evil grin.

Joey looked down and said, "Yeah, but, could ya', like, not insult him around me? I understand the rivalry and e'rythin', but…just stop."

I considered it silently for a moment. Give up tormenting Yugi for the price of Joey. I'd do that in a second. There was little or no thought actually put into the process of deciding. "I believe that can be arranged, pup."

He raised his eyes and looked at me square on with a force that almost made me shift back in my posture. "Promise me."

I looked at him with an unsure expression on my face. "I promise." I made it sound like that was obvious. He had to have known by now that I did not break my word very easily.

"Good. Now get ya' damn shirt on, you are so slow…" He turned and opened the door, as if checking to see if anyone was out there. I smiled when his back was turned, he was still so very much like the Joey I knew…but it felt weird for some reason. He shouldn't be the same, should he? Did I even want him to be the same person that I had teased to all ends for so long?

"Mokuba's still asleep, it looks like…" he told me, out of nowhere.

At first I thought nothing of it, but then I jumped at the memory—he had not been to school in ages! My eyes widened and I dropped the shirt. "Mokuba! He needs to go to school!" I shouted at Joey, who looked at me scared and excited from my sudden outburst.

"Damn, Seto, relax! He's a smart kid, he can catch up on the work. And it looks like everyone's goin' back to school tomorrow, so it's just one more day, I mean…it ain't a big deal…"

I was about to throw another argument back at him when I found that there was no point. He was right. And maybe I had been a little too hard on Mokuba, forcing him to go to school every day of the year, every time there was school, making sure he got the best education, something I had never had in my life. I did it because I wanted him to be happy, get to be whatever he wanted and not have to be forced into someone else's life like I was when I was his age. But…maybe I had to realize what he wanted out of life, not what I wanted. Or maybe Joey was just being a slacker…

I sighed. "Maybe you're right…do you think I'm too hard on him?"

Joey became nervous and glanced from side to side. "Uh, honestly? Yeah, I kinda do."

At first insult crept through me, but then…I realized that I was the one who had asked for his opinion and I had gotten it. Better that way. "Not on everything, though, right?"

Joey shifted his head side to side to show his uncertainty on the subject. "No, not on everythin', but…most things. Like, why is he not allowed to let people come over once and a while? And, I mean, what the hell is with you ignorin' him wheneva ya' don' have an answer to one of his questions? And why don't you—…"

"Alright, alright, I get the picture. I told him last night that I would try harder from now on and I meant it, ok?" I mean, come on, my parenting wasn't the greatest but it wasn't horrible…yes it was.

"No need to get defensive…God, you asked." Joey looked out the door again to have some place else to look other than me.

Choosing not to reply, I concentrated on putting my shirt back on. Unbeknownst to me, my lover had crept up behind me. Out of nowhere I felt the back of a finger trail down my spine in a most caressing way.

"What does it mean?" he asked, as I jumped and gasped at the touch.

Of course he was referring to the tattoo on my spine, the kanji that was identical to that on my katana. I looked away in shame. I didn't want to have to tell him, he wouldn't like it. It referred to my killing, the evil part of me that I so wished would disappear…especially when I was around him.

"These symbols…what do they mean?"

"I…it doesn't matter what they mean." I refused to tell him.

"To me it does. Damn, this tattoo looks like it hurt like frickin' hell…obviously ya' had ta have some kind of reason to go through dat." Again he traced his finger along the ink. I struggled against the pleasure.

"It…it was something I did a long time ago. It didn't hurt that much. Pain doesn't bother me a lot." Would anyone else in the world ever understand why I had done it? Not if they hadn't known my stepfather, what he had done to me. But then, Joey did know…he did understand all that pain, the torment…maybe I should just let it out.

"I guess ya' couldn' be a pain-wuss if you got ya' spine tattooed. Dat's really dangerous, too just so ya' know."

"Yes I know it was dangerous…but it was worth it."

"Why?" For the third time I felt a cold finger trickle its way down the marking. I let out a long breath against this alluring touch.

"I had this tattoo done just after I killed my stepfather…it was sort of like a testimonial to the finish of that period of my life. I have the same writings on the side of my blade. For different and same reasons."

"Ok…what do they mean?"

I sighed. Persistent. "You really want to know?"

"I've wanted to know ever since I saw ya' practicin' ya' moves dat one time. So, yeah, I do."

"It means, 'He takes down his enemy and burns his soul'." There, now he was probably going to pack up his things and march straight out of this house and all this would be a memory to tell his grandchildren one day of the time he had sex with a lunatic.

But he did not move. He didn't do anything, I was pretty sure he didn't even breathe. "Wow. Dat's deep," he said, sounding moved a little. His voice was a mere whisper. "I get it, though…hmm…well at least I know, now." We both stood, (I, stunned into silence, Joey, lost in thought), until he suddenly crushed me with another one of his crushing hugs saying, "I love ya'."

I patted his arms helplessly. He wasn't leaving…why? Didn't he see how crazy I was? How could he not be afraid to even stand in the same room as me, a murderer with a deathly saying engrained on his back?

Then I realized that it was because he didn't care about all the things I had done in the past. He just cared about me. Me. He loved me. Although I did not deserve him or any of the happiness he gave, Joseph Wheeler loved me. He understood me. He loved me.

Interestingly enough, I felt a crashing wave of euphoria sweep through me. There was nothing to fear in his arms, in his loving arms…he loved me…why had I not realized this before? He loved me…I smiled and gave his arms a squeeze, pressing myself against him.

Sadly, just as quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving only the sparkling remains of euphoric crystals in its departure. For Joey had let go of me and was now heading back towards the door saying, "What's wit you and dat shirt, Seto? I'm starvin' here! I want breakfast."

I sighed happily, grasping the crystals tightly within me trying to squeeze all their magic before they disappeared. "And you will get your breakfast. Soon." Quickly I slipped the shirt on and buttoned it, almost running to Wheeler's side when I finished. Together, we walked out of his room and down the corridor.

"Now, are you really that hungry?" I continued. "Because I'm not really a fast chef…we could go out to eat or something—.."

Suddenly Mokuba came flying out of my room, a flash of black and green, (his hair and his pajamas), screeching loudly, "Guys! I can't find Chisai! I've looked everywhere!"

Startled, we both said, "What?" at the same time.

Mokuba stood before us, a quivering, panting mass of sweaty flesh clad in silky green pajamas, a mixed look of impatience, worry and boarder-line fear was beamed at us through watery purple eyes.

I was the one who acted first. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

He threw his arms around in frantic expression. "Yes! Yes! There's nowhere I haven't looked!"

"Come on, Mokuba…" I said in rationality. "I'm sure there's someplace in all eight floors and 86 rooms of this house that you haven't looked."

Mokuba's lips trembled in frustration and despair, but eventually he gave his gaze to the floor and agreed to what I had said.

It was Joey's turn for encouragement now. "Look, Mok, he can't have gone, like, too far…he's only a rabbit, ya' know, they're pretty lazy and stuff…" I enjoyed the nickname "Mok".

"Chisai's not lazy!" Mokuba shouted. This time I would sit back and let Joey handle it.

Joey gasped at his mistake but then tried to cover it up by saying, "Oh, no, dat's not what I meant! I mean, they get tried really easy, so…yeah, ya' know I'm sure he's on this floor at least, he couldn't be on like the eighth floor or anything…"

Suddenly Mokuba burst into tears. "What if I never find him? This place is so big, what if he's lost forever?"

No, I needed to handle this. I went over and gave him a hug. He sobbed. "Mokuba," I said. "There is no need to fret. We will find him, I assure you."

He sniffled. "..Ok…I guess, as long as we do find him."

So the rest of the morning consisted of a rabbit hunt in which the three of us searched for a white puff ball in an 86-roomed house. Eventually, we did find him, curled up in the cotton bin in the laundry room, (don't ask me how a rabbit climbs down four flights of stairs, but at least Mokuba was able to smile again. He had gotten worried when he had turned up rabbit-less after searching two floors). Although, the look on my little brother's face was enough to brighten all of it, even though we were starving and tired by the end of it.

"Chisai, you're getting a cage for the night and that's all there is to it!" Mokuba told him like a parent reprimanding a child for eating too many cookies. He squeezed it again and said, "But…I'm so glad we found you…you had me so worried!"

"Well," I began, leaning towards Joey. "With that semi-crisis solved, I think I can finally get you that breakfast you wanted an hour ago."

His eyes lit up greedily. "Alright!"

So, most of the rest of the morning passed in a kind of natural playfulness. Joey joked around and messed up things, being hazardous in the kitchen and spilling things on the floor, messing around with the things I need, (I was irritated to find that after days of being unconscious the mutt had confused all order to my filing of ingredients), and basically being himself. I didn't mind. The crystals had long since evaporated, but I still had the knowledge that despite all his cajoling and screwing around, Joey could be serious once and a while, and he loved me, and I had been his the night before, (hopefully I would be again in the very near future).

Unfortunately, though, Mokuba did get curious about where Joey and I stood together eventually, (I think it was in the middle of breakfast). He was eating his egg omelet—(yes, you don't have to tell me how much I surrendered to Joey's carnivorous ways)—when suddenly he asked, "So, where exactly did you sleep last night, Seto, you weren't in your room."

I dropped my fork and stared at him, thinking fast to try and get out of this. "And what makes you think that I wasn't in my room? I might have very well gotten up early and left by the time you were in there looking for that rabbit—.."

He smirked, faking innocence. "Uh…I sort of went in there in the middle of the night looking for you because I thought I heard a noise…it turned out to be Chisai chewing on my bedspread, but that's not the point." I had to close my eyes and try to forget I had heard the last part of that sentence. Great. Mokuba's bed was now chewed on by a depraved animal. And I was in trouble for not sleeping in my own bed again like it was when I lived at the orphanage. Perfect.

I was not about to answer his question, when I suddenly remembered Joey telling me that I ignored Mokuba a lot. Well, I was about to remedy that. "I was…sleeping in Joey's room."

At this, his eyes sparkled, amused. "Oh, yeah? Why?" He was evil.

I stammered for a moment, when Joey came to my rescue saying casually, "What, you're a smart kid, Mok. I bet ya' can figure it out."

Mokuba began clapping. "Alright, Seto!" he said, looking at me with utmost approval. I blushed deeply. Joey just looked amused.

Why, oh why, was my little brother involved in my sex life?

Other than that, the morning was peaceful and…(dare I say it?)…fun. It really was. Towards the afternoon, when Joey and I finally had some time alone, we were able to discuss some matters that needed to be fixed. By this time, I had told him of what Regina said, that there was a missing persons report filed on him and that he should take himself down to the police and report that he had been staying with a friend for a while giving time for everything to clear up, but was unable to notify the authorities of this. Then we both agreed that he should go and tell his pathetic friends, (of course I thought that they were pathetic, but said nothing so as to not make him angry and break my promise), that he was not dead. Although, there was a slight argument on the subject of whether or not he should tell them about our relationship. Ironically, I was for it, he was against it.

"How much should I tell them?" Joey asked, on the subject.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not everything? Except, leave out the sex, they don't need to know we're fu—.."

"No."

His adamant face and single worded sentence caught me off guard. "What?"

He shook his head, eyes blank with a face that told me he was somewhere else thinking of this. "I'm not telling them about us." I was surprised; I thought that the four of them kept nothing from each other, that whole "bond of friendship" thing?

I shrugged. "Why not?"

He looked at his hands guiltily from where he sat. "I never told…they don't know I'm gay."

At this I nearly choked up all the food I had eaten for breakfast. They…actually had secrets? And things as big as this…maybe they were not as understanding as I thought. Or maybe Joey was paranoid. "So…you're still closet with them?"

He nodded. "They think I like girls…I was afraid to tell them different, I mean they say dat they'd stick by my side no matter what, but we never talked about things like dis…I don' really think they'd be thrilled."

This was news. I was shocked and horrified that Joey had to keep this from his best friends. Just another reason for me to hate them…and after I'd made that damn promise…

Joey continued, "And…hell, if they knew that I screw around with guys…I'm not even sure they'd want to be my friends anymore…"

No. Not after all the damn friendship speeches I'd been through, not after every single time they'd told me that if I would just let them be my friends we wouldn't have to fight anymore and the world would be all happy and dandelion-filled just the way they liked it…no one was going to tell me that three of them were raging homophobes.

"Are you sure you can't even talk to them at all about it…if we try and keep it a secret, it will just make the relationship that much harder. Especially on you." This was the one thing I cared most about. I really wasn't upset that Yugi and them were going to find out that my door swung the wrong way, and I wasn't really mad about the fact that all of them were complete hypocrites, (I mean, I was, but not as much). Mostly, I was just worried about all the stress this would place on Joey. Would he be able to hide everything from them?

To that he fell silent for a moment and shrugged. "Well that'll just have to be it, then."

I sighed. So this was how our relationship wouldn't work out. I knew there was going to be something. Nothing in life is ever really as simple as you'd like it to be. "Joey…" I began, sitting next to him and gently pushing his head on my shoulder. "I thought these people were supposed to be your friends."

"They are…" he said into my shoulder. He raised his head and said seriously, "But not about dis."

"I'm sorry for asking this, but…what about all those friendship lectures? You preached so much about…what was it, the power of friendship? Yes, and yet you have this secret that might break all that, just because you like guys?"

"I know it sounds bad, but ya' don' know. You've never had friends to come out to…it ain't easy!"

"Just because I don't have friends doesn't mean I don't know it's hard. It is. But I'm having a little trouble understanding how someone who has sworn that friendship is the best thing since latex condoms can't even tell—.."

"Seto…" He said my name. Not in the pleading, desperate way he had the night before, not in the loving, understanding way he had this morning, and not in the angry, loathing way he had when I taunted him. It was a different way entirely. Solid, resolute, yet also lost and I was sure that I detected some confusion in there.

"Alright," I said, still in denial over this, but not caring anymore. It was Joey's decision. "You don't have to tell them…just now. But think about it."

He took a deep breath, and then came back. Leaving my arms, he agreed heartedly saying, "Yeah. I will," and giving me a big smile. I'm pretty sure now that that smile was 95 fake, but it doesn't matter. What he felt came through anyway.

Slyly, he crawled into my lap and flung his arms behind my head. "Ya' know, you really are a sexy guy."

"Aha…now I'm sexy. Before I was the friendless closet gay, and now I'm sexy." I kissed him on the lips. "I love how that works with you."

"Donchya?" He kissed me again, it was a long kiss. I slid my hands under his shirt discretely and moved them up and down his back sensuously. His hand began traveling into the nether regions of my pants when suddenly I heard a shrill cry.

This time it was the mutt's turn to jump off me. We both turned in the direction of the cry, only to realize that it was merely a maid standing shocked at this sudden display of homosexuality from her recently straight, (or at least she thought straight), boss. I didn't know her name, but it didn't matter because I could tell her to leave if I wanted to. And I did.

"That will be all, thank you. You may clean this room later in the day." She was still standing there looking accusingly at Joey, who grinned sheepishly and waved, when I repeated myself more forcefully. She stared at me, frightened and disgusted, still unmoving.

I don't think the fear offended me as much as the disgust. I narrowed my eyes. "You are fired. Take your things and leave. Never come back to this house again. And if you repeat this scene to anyone—anyone at all—I will hunt you down and cut out your tongue."

That did it. She shut her mouth and left, directly.

Thus the first of our persecutions had been revealed. I knew suddenly why Joey was so afraid…he didn't want that same scene to be displayed exactly as it just had, (without me there to threaten tongues, though), only with his friends as the stunned, shocked straights.

I looked at Joey. He didn't seem too upset…all he did was nod once she was gone, clearly impressed. "Nice. I wish I could do dat…but I ain't dat nasty."

Trying to forget about it, (after all, I had handled it, what was there to fear?),I moved towards my desk, searching for a knife to put in my pocket saying, "It's a gift. Truly."

"Yep."

Once I had attained my prize, I turned back to him and asked, "What are you waiting for? You must go to the police, like we discussed."

He blinked. "Well, I was waitin' for ya' to come back here, but if ya' gonna keep dat knife in ya' hand, I might as well go on ahead."

I smiled and put it in my belt. "Do you need a ride?"

Shaking his head, "Nope. I'll walk. I could use some fresh air anyway…but what are ya' doin' wit dat knife?"

Twirling it in my hand, "I'm going to return to their meeting office, make sure that no one's lingering. Just to be sure."

He looked at me warily. "Are you sure?"

I stared back at him positively. "Of course. There is no need to worry."

Still, he stared at me deeply, as if trying to see if I myself had any worry. Finding none, he sighed and gave in. I watched him leave the house, (his walk was strangely chipper for someone going to the police), with a certain amount of joy and a certain amount of fear. This would be the first time he had left the house since I had brought him here. Yet, it wasn't like he was leaving for good…at least that thought was comforting. I sighed and headed out myself, (this time on my motorcycle, but driving at a legal speed), with only the brief mention to Mokuba to say out of trouble and where everyone was. Like Joey, he expressed discontent of my return there, but I assured him that all was well. The Mafia had dispersed.

There was nothing to fear, really. D.B. could not rise up again in five days; she would need reinforcements and things that she could not get in such short time. I found it extremely likely that she would have left for her own country by now, probably taking Gustov's son with her. I only wanted to go there and see if she had left any clues behind as to what she was planning. The chances of this were slim, but I needed to rest my own conscience. I needed to know that it was truly over.

When I arrived, I was momentarily surprised to find that there was a single news car lingering from before where their story had been covered here. The bodies…ten of them. I remembered well. Not exactly the details, but the faces I still remembered. That part would never leave me, sadly.

I shut off my motorcycle and walked it over to the lone camera man/news van driver. He seemed to be the only one left, but the scene was taped off with yellow tape and barricades. So bothersome.

He was eating a hero sandwich and staring absently out the windshield. A flabby man in his mid-forties I could tell he did not want to be here. Who would?

Leaving on my helmet, trench, and gloves, I tapped on the window. Immediately, the guy threw his sandwich in surprise and turned to face me. He rolled down the window, shakily and said, "What do you want? You're not supposed to be here!" He had a deep hearty voice, but it was shaking with unexpected shock.

I lifted the visor on my helmet and said, "What are you doing here? You're the only one here."

"I have a job! I'm supposed to call my boss if anything happens, if the killer comes back!"

It was time to do a little lying. "Come on, the killer's not going to come back. He was involved in the mob. By now, he's already dead." Or he could be standing right in front of you.

The guy looked around and said, "It don't matter. I'm supposed to be on guard and I am. Now get lost, kid!"

"I have to be here."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He seemed confused. "You're wearing a black trench coat, black helmet, black gloves and a black suit in a junkyard. No it's not obvious."

"Didn't you see the dog walking by?"

Now he looked confounded. "No, of course not, there was none!"

"Yes, I am positive there was. I saw it. And I saw you, you seemed not to notice it, just as you did not notice me pulling up…I believe you were day dreaming. I saw it enter that abandoned office; I'm here just to look for it. Surely you must have heard the dog…it was barking so loudly…" I gave him an incredulous look.

"Look, pal, I didn't see anything, so why don't you just leave…"

"But…my dog…I'll just be a minute." I began walking away, bike leaned cautiously against the van.

"You're not authorized to be there!" He actually got out of his car. He was much fatter than I had anticipated. Why does that always happen?

"And neither are you."

That one got him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Finally, that was taken care of. I stepped under and over the barricades in turns until I finally reached the office. Everything had been checked, once, twice, three times, I'm sure maybe even more. And it looked different. There was the small room in front, but the light had been shut off. There was no smoke coming from the meeting room and when I entered that very place I saw that everything had been removed. No tables, chairs, lighting. The floor was bare, empty and listless—betraying nothing of its former glory and disreputable creaks in the manner of alerting its owners. In a way, you could pity the floor. Basically, its life was over, there were to be no more Meetings. It would only gather dust and reduce to nothing after all that busy life of supporting the cruel Mafia in all their evil doings.

Except it had one more job: Presenting me with D.B.'s last regards.

In the middle of the floor, an object lay at odds with the rest of everything. The bareness of the room did not seem compatible with this object, laying curvaceous and deathly right where the table ad once been. I took a few steps closer to see what it was.

Of course. A rose. Stained black by the bony, killing hands of D.B. herself. This black rose was the mark of my former female employer, I knew it had belonged to her before looking any closer. Stashed delicately in one of the petals was a note, pure parchment and thick black ink. Carefully, as if I was afraid to break it, I picked up this black rose, removing the note and unfolding it with one hand.

Flowery, practiced hand-writing met my eyes. Another obvious marking of D.B. The note read:

_Dear Seto Kaiba,_

_Congratulations. You believe that you've won now, don't you? I laugh at this. You may have killed a mere ten people, but you have not killed the Mafia. The Mafia is unique, Seto Kaiba, in a way I do not think you understand. The Mafia cannot be killed. It exists everywhere, in every corner of the world, wherever you may try to hide, wherever you decide to have sex with your whore Joseph Wheeler, wherever you sleep at night. _

_Sleep not, Seto Kaiba. For I promise you…revenge will be had for the deaths you dealt our family. Yes, revenge, you are quite familiar with this word. But this time, the tables will be turned. On you. _

_My last wishes, dear, dear Seto Kaiba are: Die. Die, Seto Kaiba. Rot in hell. Just die, like a good little pest. _

_You will die._

_All my wicked love,_

_D.B._

After I finished reading it, I reread it again twice, making sure there was no chance for code of her location. On the middle of the third time, I gave up. It didn't matter where she went. I didn't care anymore.

I carried this note and rose outside with me into the blinding white light. Once again, I weaved my way out of the barricades and to the news van. The mad was staring at me nervously, seeing something in my eyes that frightened him.

"I didn't find it. My apologies, I must have been mistaken." I reached inside my pocket and pulled out $200. I gave it to him, and he accepted slowly, expecting it to explode in his hands at any moment. "Here. In payment for the sandwich you lost upon my entrance. And if anyone asks, I was never here. Do you understand this?"

He nodded. It really was a shame. $200 was way to much…but hell I was in a good mood.

Taking my bike off the van I walked out until the last step before the highway, the road's end of Superiorstown. I grasped the note firmly in my hand and crumpled it into a loose ball. Dismissively, I threw it behind me. I took the rose and snapped it in two and slowly pulled out all the black petals, scattering them to the winds.

Even if D.B. wanted to threaten me, I didn't care. I had lived their life for too long now. It was time for me to live my own.

After destroying D.B.'s last regards, I mounted my bike and set off towards home. Towards Joey and people that wanted me to live.

I started to get worried when Joey was still not home at 10:30 at night. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I was. I started thinking terrible thoughts of D.B., of sleeping, of corners, and of having sex…

I had long since told Mokuba to go to bed and hold onto Chisai tightly until we could get a cage. I was all alone in the living room, half-working, half-day dreaming about hell.

Suddenly, (during a particularly bad image of every hell painting I have ever seen), Joey walked straight through the door and into the living room with an extremely casual, "Hey, Seto."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, unable to process the words he had just spoken for a moment, was I really seeing Joey, or was he just playing tricks on me?

"J-joey?" I stammered, rising from my seat.

He stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. He opened them when he sensed me standing over him. "Yeah?"

I blinked for a moment, then grasped him hard by the shoulders. "Where the hell were you? What, do you think you can just leave me for hours on end without even calling when it's perfectly possible that there are killers out their with your name on their reports—.."

"Whoa—Seto—calm—down!" He spoke between shakes as I was still thrusting him from side to side. "I—just—decided—to go—to Yugi's—house—and explain—everything—like—you—said…"

Abruptly I stopped shaking him and he fell backwards. "You talked to Yugi?"

"Yeah…"

Again it was my turn to blink rapidly. "Well…what…happened?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "It didn' go well."

My heart sank at hearing this. "You told them everything?"

One more heavy sigh. "Yeah, but it took a long time for me to get it out there."

"But, you told them, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"And?" My heart rose again…

Only to be crushed by his next sentence. "They hate me."

I could only stare. "They hate you?"

He nodded. "That's what they said, anyway."

Shock coursed through my system. "How could they?"

"I told ya', Seto. People can only be tolerant of so much…" One more sigh.

I sat down next to him. "Give it time…they might not be adamant forever."

"Yeah, I know." We both paused. What else could we say? Joey's friends had jut let him down for the first time in recorded history. "You shoulda seen the look on Tristan's face when I said dat you an' I were datin'…"

I smirked. "Show me."

Directly, Wheeler jumped up and dropped his jaw to the floor and popped out his eyes like a frog. I gave a small, almost nonexistent laugh, which he joined in shortly.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, until I told him, "You know, Joey…I can kill them if you want."

At this he jumped in front of me. "No, no, no! Of course I don't want you to kill them, why would I want you to kill them?"

I shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

He sat back down, on my lap. Gently, I stroked his hair and said, "You know that I'd kill for you, Joey, right?"

"'Course I know dat. You've already shown me."

"I know." Silence.

"But," he began. "Even if ya' wouldn', I'd still love ya'."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yep."

And we sat like that for a while, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

A/N: OK. There. Now we only have one more chapter and this story's over with…omg, it's so sad! Wow, I can't help feeling that this chapter sucked horribly…everyone was totally OOC and the end was entirely anticlimactically set up…I'm not really very good. I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to write for a long time, so this is the best I could come up with. Omg, I feel so bad right now…someone slap me, this chapter was awful wasn't it?

Well, the next chapter is the last…I can't say when that'll be updated, but I have to give you all my word that it WILL be better than this one. I promise. Review if you want to…I can hardly ask too many people to come back after such a horrible thing…


	10. Sleep

The last chapter/epilogue arrives. I'm going to miss you guys so much…this was so fun! I enjoyed writing this last bit, but it didn't really take me long, there wasn't a lot to say, I've said most of it in previous chapters. Anyway, I wrote this in the present tense, seemingly to make it like this is where he is now and all that's in the past, you know. Hope you enjoy!

The reviewers:

M15t4k5n: Hey! Oh yeah, I updated at about 1:00 in the morning over here…sorry, a little late I know to be reading an 8,000 word chapter. Ehe? Well, I thank you so much for reading, that's great! Such dedication, I can't help but love you for it. Don't worry, I'm not a great dancer either. I flail when my favorite stories are updated, lol. It's more of a ritualistic kind of thing, I find…lol, (just kidding). Your favorite chapter? Oh wow. That's encouraging! I thought it sucked…you give me hope! Thank you so much! I'm going to miss getting your reviews once this ends…please review this one last time and tell me if you would like a sequel. Thanks again.

Fire Kitten: Hiya! What's up? Hmm…not the best but not the worst. Excellent! Can't ask more than that, right? No relationship is perfect, let's be honest. You thought his friends not liking him was a twist? Ok, I thought it was consequential, but still, you're right. Yugi does like everyone, (it's weird), just read on into the chapter, you'll see. The characters OOC, sorry about it, but I do thin that Seto should be OOC when with Joey, don't you? You liked that line? Cool. It wasn't meant to be funny, but that's still great that you thought it was, I'm glad. Thanks for your compliments…so nice of you! No, sadly, they don't die and no it's not from Joey's POV. I'm sorry! Perhaps in the sequel I might throw in some Jonouchi POV, but that's only if you think I should write a sequel, of course. Review and drop an opinion! I'll consider it wisely. You'll be back! Great! But I'll miss you…well, I'll write another story some time, I promise. Until next we speak!

"kaibajoey1": Well, hello! You liked it that much? So cool! The "friends" part was one of the things I wasn't sure about, but I'm glad you endorse it. Means a lot to me. More people review when they see how many reviews there are in a story? Hmm…I never thought about it, but you might be right! You can't wait for the update? Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to tell me if you would like a sequel, (anytime, whenever you want, you know…). Until next we speak!

Xaio-Darkcloud: Well, hey there! Awww…they're finally acting like a couple…how cute! I'm glad you liked both these last chapters. That's so cool…yeah, they hate him, even Yugi, (oh yes, stand by for Seto's murder of Tea! Please hold…no, just kidding. I only wish). For now. But you now how quickly these things can change. Just read on. Well, don't forget to review and tell me if you want a sequel. Well, talk to you soon!

daughterofanubis: Hello! Well, here's the last chapter! You thought it was just as awesome? Well, cool. I didn't think so, but if you say so, that makes it better. Thanks a lot. And don't forget to review and tell me if you want a sequel! I'll be sure to take it into consideration! Ttyl!

FierieGurl: Hello! You thought it was good? Wow, thanks! Yes, they are serious about hating Joey after all those damn friendship speeches they gave to Seto…what can we say? Some friends. But this happens a lot, to be honest. It's crazy…but keep reading. Please review and tell me if you would like a sequel, I'll miss hearing from you!

Maelin Ditake: Hello! Yes, you were right, there was indeed another chapter. Don't worry about it, a lot of people thought that. Yes it is mean for them to hate him, but it happens a lot, really. (Oh and hypocrites was spelled right, by the way, lol.) I agree! Total hypocrites! Thanks for the compliments, here's the update! The last update…(cries)…so sad. Please review and tell me if you would like to read a sequel, I'll miss you!

marik'slildevil: Hi! Oh don't worry about not reviewing on time…there really is no time-frame, to be honest. Wow! You went to Poland to see your family? That's so awesome! Ok, this may be a stupid question, but do you know Polish, (is that even a language?)? I was just wondering because no one ever teaches about the Polish culture and everything…it's really kind of weird. I've never even met anyone that was Polish, I don't think! They…don't…have…internet? OMG! How did you live? I must know this. But back on topic, yes this story was twisted…you like? You loved that chapter? Thanks so much! No, I didn't really like it…but it gives me courage if other people do enjoy it! Really, it does. Yes, one last chapter, (this one). Sequel? That all depends. Would you like a sequel? Review and tell me, please! I'd be happy to write one, but I won't if you think it'll be like beating the dead horse already. So yeah. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I'm going to miss you now that this is all over!

"Forsaken Sanity Slayer": Aww…you think this story rocked? Thank you so much! I should publish an actual novel? OMG! That's crazy, I would suck. Whoa, you've had stuff published? Cool! Like what, for example? If it's a novel or something, I'll be sure to check it out, things like that interest me, (ehe?). Just asking…how old are you? I'm not trying to be weird or anything, I just want to know. I'm sure my stuff doesn't kick the crap out of it…lol…but I thank you for your compliments! Here's the final chapter, (so sad, yes…I'm going to cry…). Please review! It was cool hearing what you had to say about this story, and I would like to know if you want to see a sequel. I mean, I have a few ideas for it and stuff, but I refuse to write it if you think it'll be like dragging it out for too long or something. Give me your opinion on the matter, it'll count! Ill miss you!

"Green Eggs and Ham": Hi! You think it was really good? Thanks. No, it was sadly not as good as some of the others…but what can you say, right? Oh, you liked the fluffiness…cool. There's some fluff in this chapter, but not a lot, so maybe you'll enjoy that factor. That whole scene with the Attendance Office lady was meant to add a little light-heartedness to the story, glad you found it funny. Dislike and respect…Seto and Yugi…if you think about it, that's all there really is to it. Oh yeah, well, he kind of has to give up insulting him because Jou really wouldn't allow that type of thing, don't you think? Of course, Joey would understand about Seto because technically he's been through a lot of the same emotions, and even if he hasn't, he can easily see where Seto's coming from so he can be sympathetic to him in a lot of things, (most things). I wanted to save that conversation for the end, though, because it added depth to the relationship. Poor, poor Seto doesn't think he deserves to be loved…(cries)…Rabbits do have a lot of energy going downhill, in case you were wondering, so even though Chisai was injured previously, it's likely that he could have gone down 4 flights of stairs. That maid deserved everything she got from Seto, the bitch! Oh, oh, sorry…heh…why do I always pick fat, chubby guys for him to deal with? OMG, what does that say about me? Poor, poor floor…lol. You laughed at that note? Well, ok. It wasn't meant to be funny, but, hell, if you got a kick out of it, I'm not complaining. Death and killing…well isn't that all she thinks about? Lol, but you're right. I guess it was funny in a way. Aww, don't die, Seto! Hate is often brief…don't worry about that, just keep reading! Yes, the ending was obvious, but I had to do it. I mean, I had to stay true to the title. Come on! Thanks for all the compliments, hope you enjoy the epilogue. Aww…don't cry! Review and tell me if you would like a sequel! I really want to know what you think, I've got ideas but I would hate to drag it out and everything. So, go ahead! Oh and no worries, I'll write another story regardless even if it isn't a sequel, I'll be writing. I love writing. Anyway, I'll miss hearing from you! I can't believe this is over…well, until next we speak!

Kujiku Tamashii: Hi! OMG, your review was so nice! Thank you so much! OMG, it was so wonderful to receive that an excellent of a review…omg, thank you, thank you! I believe that your schedule it busy, especially for my story, it's so damn long…weird. Anyway, don't worry about it in the slightest, (but you won't, yeah…). You'd read it again…omg, thank you! That means so much to me…you like my style? Oh cool, thanks! I try hard to make the things I say kind of like different…it doesn't always work out the way I like it to, though, lol. But thanks a lot for saying so, (ew, I hate loose ends, lol). Seto's personality is one of my favorite aspects of writing here. I don't' know why but I just love kind of getting into his POV and picturing things the way he would, it's so cool. I love it. Really. You know, that's actually a good idea to finish your fics before posting them…why didn't I do that? Well, oh well. Hey! I really want to read that story once you do post it! I read your one-shot Seto/Jou fic, (I think it was called "Because I love You"), and it was SOO good! It's on my favorites list if you want to look at it, (I don't why you would have to go there, I mean you wrote the story you probably have it saved somewhere in your computer…but if you want to see how pretty it looks on my list, you're welcome to! Lol). I didn't drop a review because it was a kind of old story, but I thought it was excellent. You write Seto's POV extremely well, also! So, anyway, back on topic, when you do publish that Seto/Jou story, expect to hear form me! I can't wait, really. Thanks for your review, please let me know if you would like a sequel to this, if you do review again. Until next we speak!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**_Warning:_** Well…you get it.

**Chapter 10: Sleep**

Night envelops the city like a blanket of darkness. Lately I find myself looking forward to these nights, nights that I can spend with my lover in passionate displays of love making.

I am standing behind the wall-length window of my office, my usual post for this time. Joey is late. He told me he would be here by 10:00. It's now 10:30 and he remains absent. Probably at that game shop with his friends, fighting the endless battle to retie their loose friendship. They're coming around, finally.

I watch passively as the last of the stragglers in the town proceed home to warm beds, perhaps families. I try to muster up contempt for these innocents, but I can't. One day they will learn of the harshness of life, (most already had). It's none of my concern when this happens. I have better things to do with my free nights.

Glancing down at my watch, I see the time: 10:37. That feels about right. Slowly, very slowly, I'm beginning to catch up with time. This feels good, like I'm in control again of my life. I haven't felt this way in a long, long time.

Where is he? I sigh and unclench my fists, trying to be calm about it. We have been living together for a few months now, (Joey finally conceding to my wishes and leaving his abusive father in rehabilitation, which he escaped from after three days of the "abstinence" rule. Where he is now, no one knew. It doesn't matter. My lover and I have better things to occupy our time with), and he's spending time to coax his friends into a state of neutrality about homosexuality. It's a slow process with such straights, but Yugi was always a cling-on friend, (it really only took a day of not talking to get him to come around). The others were the tough part. Oh well. Good things take time, I'm told.

The lights in my office are off, as always. I hate them on. The brightness burns my eyes and ruins this precious darkness. Of course, Joey mocks that I'm turning into a vampire, but he doesn't really feel that way, I don't think. Who cares if I like it with the lights off?

Highly trained eyes scan the empty room. Mokuba's spending more time at home rather than in my office because of the presence of a certain blonde mutt that everyone claims took away the spookiness of the large mansion. I can't possibly deny this, either. Hadn't I been feeling more comfortable in my home every since he moved in?

A knock comes from the door. Without waiting for response, a blonde matted head enters with a sly, toothy grin and a look of excitement spread across his face. Ah, Joey at last.

"About time. Where have you been?" I ask, standing up, briefcase in hand and trench coat securely on, ready for the journey home—(one which he refuses to take in limousine, and insists on walking to).

He keeps on grinning and spreads his arms out in a gesture of helplessness. "What? Yug' wanted me to read him a bedtime story."

I step from behind my desk and move toward him saying, "What the hell are you talking about?" (This is a frequent question of mine.)

"Ah, nevamind. I's just kiddin'." He casually throws a hand in the air to show his lack of severity.

"Whatever, mutt." Shortly after, we are pressed together, lips engaging in a heated kiss. He moves to slide a hand in my pants when I stop it. "Not here," I whisper in his ear.

Seemingly disappointed, he asks, "Why? Why can't I just throw ya' down and screw you right here on this damn clean floor?"

I grab his hand and lead him to elevator, the path on which we leave this building of pure virginity. "For that reason in itself, pup. The floor is damn clean."

As the elevator door slides closed he protests, sifting onto me like water over sand, "Aww, now ya' jus' bein' picky."

Quietly he begins kissing the slant of my neck, nibbling slightly on my earlobe. A calm, smooth sort of pleasure washes through me. I close my eyes in brace. It's the best feeling in the world, I can tell you. The feeling that after a long, stressful day of premature work, there's someone waiting for you—someone who wants nothing of you, except to love you. I'd never felt it before Wheeler, but it is such bliss.

Just as things get interesting, there is an all-too-loud _ding_ as the elevator door opens again in the main lobby. There are no people before us that we have to separate for, and the temptation to remain as one in the solitude of the elevator is outstanding, but thoughts of a nice warm bed in which we can finish this gives me the strength I need to pull apart from Wheeler and lead him out the door.

We hold hands through the night stroll. I can tell that he's eager for home and things that allows us to do to each other. But we can not display affection in public, in the open street, so we wait.

Fleetingly, I wonder who will be the dominant one tonight, (the seme). We had been taking turns at first, but eventually that collapsed and went by degree of whoever could win it first. Secretly, I enjoy Wheeler's dominance, it gives me a liberated feeling only I can possibly understand, but every once and a while I enjoyed being on top.

Reminiscing of past experiences, I take a deep breath and close my eyes, stealing the fresh night air to fill my lungs. It smells of the day's trivialities and of the occasional plant life that we passed on our trek. I had come to enjoy this time, the deep night. It reminds me of freedom where once I was only bound, (bound to kill). I imagine somewhere out there D.B. is alive still, but it has been too long for me to even care about her. If she ever wants to begin our old fight again, I'll be waiting. She knows where to find me.

In the darkness, I can just make out Wheeler's hair and the sparkling glint of his eyes. His clothes and body, (dark green), disappear in the absence of street lamps, so he appears a head floating near my shoulder. The only thing reminding me of his delicious body is the hand tightly grasping my own. We don't need to speak to each other; stories of the day and week only pass between us in the morning, at school, and in the afternoon time when he fool around in my office. Never in the night, before or after sex. I suppose that's because in those frozen moments after passionate sex when you can still feel your lover clenched tightly around you or in you, and the hot feel of their flesh groaning against yours is still vividly branded in your mind, the day seems unimportant, even my company takes a backseat. Absence of the mind can truly be liberation.

My home stands proudly and awkwardly in the distance. We're almost there.

"Seto," he says suddenly, fracturing the stillness of the moment.

I turn to face him. "Yes?"

"I know you love me, and you know I love you, right?"

I nod. "I believe that's correct." Where is he going with this? A thousand questions appear in my mind at once, and all in the next second they disappear as he continues.

"Will you promise me something?" His face is sincere. He's stopped walking.

"Of course." I wonder what I'm getting myself into.

He nods, chestnut eyes hard with determination and face set in a seriousness that rarely shows on his normally teasing face. "Promise me that you'll never kill again."

He wants me to put away my katana for good, take up the life of an innocent. I was never really attached to the killing, but…it's become part of my life ever since I was fifteen and my stepfather's life ended by my hand. All the same, I see no reason for my having to kill at present, so it seems like an easy promise.

"I promise."

He tilts his head downward slightly, no traces of a joke showing. "I'm serious, Seto. I don' want ya' to keep killin' people. I forbid it."

I can't help but feel startled at the force in his voice. With the exception of sex, we have lived under the assumption that I am the last voice in everything, the dominant in the ultimate relationship. He's never told me what to do before, (and he's never used words like "forbid").

I feel the need to respond with just as much resolve. "Joey. I promise you. I will never kill again."

One more second of uncertainty, then the seriousness is gone from his face and everything is back to normal. For the rest of the night he is the regular Wheeler, but the memory of his urgency never quiet leaves me.

I shake the thought from my mind.

After the sex, I lay next to him, both of us bare—covered only by the slim silk covering of my bed and each other's bodies—thinking random things. I wonder suddenly if I'll ever need to kill again. D.B.'s farewell note pops up flauntingly in my mind. The shadows around us begin to seem darker, bolder, and bigger. I clutch Joey's sleeping form.

It's no matter. Whatever happens, I'll protect him. I'll give my life protecting him. Just like I would kill for him, I would die for him.

I want these thoughts to go away now. I want my own moments of happiness. I want to sleep…sleep for a long time. Sleep and be with Wheeler. Sleep and forget my past, live for the present.

And gradually sleep comes, pulling my eyelids down willingly into a new kind of darkness, the kind I find peace in.

It's time for me now.

_**The End**_

A/N: I promised I wouldn't cry…(sniffles)…I'm sorry everyone! Ok, how was this chapter? Short, yes, but that's ok because it's only like an epilogue kind of thing. It was also happier than I first anticipated it to be…that's weird. O.o But oh well. I think it ended well! No deaths!

Now…for a sequel! I already have many ideas on the subject, (I totally left it open, no?), I'm thinking of new inventive things…it'll be dark, I can promise you guys that. But! I'll wait until I get reviews, tell me if you think this story deserves to be continued! Really! I need to know. I won't start writing it for a while now, but if everyone writes and tells me they want another story, I'll definitely begin. The only thing is, I don't want to be dragging it out to the point of exhaustion…so, please tell me if you think it's warranted! Thanks guys, I would enjoy it!

Now, my thank yous…..

First of all, I have to thank all the creators of YGO, of course. Next, the characters. Seto put up with a lot…I made him slightly insane for this story, sorry! And Joey had to deal with being pushed aside in a lot of scenes, at times the damsel in distress, so sorry! Mokuba, of course I love you! (Yeah, I'll stop being stupid now and get to the real thank yous…)

The reviewers! Where would this story have gone without you? It would be dead and buried long ago! You guys are the inspiration that has kept me going throughout! I love you! Really, I do. You guys deserve a big hug! (hugs) Live long and prosper! (I don't own that.)

Also those that read and did not review…hoped you enjoyed it!

At last…I stop typing and end this story gracefully. My deepest wishes to you all reading this right now. Happy future reading!

The Authoress,

_Seto'swhiterose _


End file.
